The Spy From Candor
by FantasyForever310
Summary: 15-year olds Ava and Teegan plan to switch from Candor to Erudite together. Their plan becomes vital when they stumble across a brewing revolution. Secrets will unravel as they prepare to stand up for their beliefs. The two will enlist Caleb Prior to help them stop the war to come. And the subtlety of a spy is forgone when Ava decides to rally the people to her cause: a new world.
1. Prologue & A Birthday Pact

The Divergent Trilogy Fan Fiction: The Spy from Candor

Prologue

When I was seven, I saw a Dauntless boy punch a small boy in my neighborhood called Teegan. I gathered what courage I had, and walked over to the boy, saying "You'll get in trouble for this." With a snarl, he turned to me and grabbed my hair, jerking my head up to face him.

"What did you say?" he asked me in voice dripping venom.

True to my upbringing, I replied, "What you did was wrong," my voice began to waver, and I almost stopped speaking. Then I remembered my parent's always telling me

"Ava, you must always speak the truth. Never lie! Never conceal part of the truth! Above all, remember that honesty is _always_ the best policy!"

So, I continued in a quivering voice, to tell the _whole _truth, "I've seen you pick on other kids. I won't let you keep hurting my friends and me. I will speak to my parents and have you punished,"

His voice lashed out at me along with his fist. I heard "If you tell a single soul about any of this, truth-trash, I'll break your arms, throw you off a train…" as I sank into blackness.

Though I received the beating of my young life, I learned the one thing I could never tell my parents. They were true to Candor. They believed in honesty. The black and white truth was all they ever saw. Everything was right or wrong, as simple as that.

My ordeal taught me the benefit of staying silent. I knew the Dauntless boy would make good on his threats without a second thought if I said a word. I never did. He was wrong, as simple as that. I was scared, as simple as that. Yet I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. My parents accepted my falsehood of a bad tumble down a hill because I wouldn't lie. No one in Candor lies. Yet I lied to my parents. I spent the next year trying to tell my parents the truth of that day. Though I never found the courage to do so, some good came out of my ordeal.

My fellow victim, Teegan and I had not been friends in the strictest sense of the word, but from that day forward, we became best friends. We shared our secret; shame of our lie, our fear, our cowardice. We played together in our yards, we studied together for our classes, and we fantasized about what faction we would choose for ourselves when the time came.

Part 1

The Truth of Lies

A Birthday Pact

One bright summer morning, the morning of our shared fifteenth birthday, we sat in my yard discussing the pros and cons to different factions.

Teegan commented, "We can't stay in Candor," He didn't need to explain why. I understood our lie would make us illegible, no matter how much we wanted to stay.

"Well, Dauntless is too rough-and-tumble, Amity is too peaceful, Abnegation is simply boring, and Erudite is too smart for me to ever get into, so I don't really have any option, do I?" I said with despair. I groaned, sprawled out onto the grass and scowled up at the sky.

Laughing, Teegan said, "Ava, you would bowl right over those Dauntless boys, given half a chance, and anyone who can confuse a math teacher into mumbling theorems all class can surely keep up with the Erudites! But, yes, you would probably die of boredom and lack of conflict within a week of Amity or Abnegation's initiation!" He sighed, saying wistfully, "If I could survive through Erudite initiation, I wouldn't have to lose all my family and Arianna could show both of us around!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Teegan, but we both have to be smart enough to make it through initiation first!" I replied good-naturedly, knowing his desire to see his older sister came as much from his heart as his mind.

"You could tutor me," Teegan began excitedly, sitting up straight, turning his intense blue gaze on me. "You're smart enough for both of us, and I'll help you through all your social atrocities,"

I smiled blandly and delicately said, "Like commenting on others' social, _atrocities_?"

Teegan blushed, and muttered, "You know I didn't mean it like that," I just sat there, smiling a meaningless smile, and he continued hesitantly, "Ava, look, I should have said that differently. I'm really sorry,"

I stared into his pleading eyes for a moment more, then laughed and reached over to tousle his black locks. I scrambled backwards, too slow to escape his hand mussing my hair into a single frizzy mass. "Teegan!" I cried, laughing, as I jumped up and out of his reach.

"Honesty doesn't mean I can't give as good as I get, you know," he teased, tossing his curly hair back into place with a single flick of his head. Rolling my eyes, I gathered my unruly copper tresses into its usual rough ponytail.

Turning his now serious gaze on me, he said, "So, do we have a deal? You'll tutor me and I'll try to keep you out of trouble?" I studied him, trying to decide if it was worth the risk. Staying out of trouble was something I'd never been good at, but which might give me enough practice this year to allow me to survive Erudite initiation in one piece. Also, tutoring Teegan wouldn't be hard; when he put his mind to something, he never stopped working until he had done all he possibly could.

I put my hand out and said solemnly, "I, Ava, swear to tutor you in all our classes to help you pass the Erudite initiation."

Teegan clasped my hand and replied, "And I, Teegan, swear to help you keep out of trouble and to teach you how to tell others' limits," We pumped our hands, our green and blue gazes locked, and whispered as one, "We have a deal."

Our parents called us inside. Throughout the celebration I thought only of what my birthday next year would signify. The choices I would make that would change the course of my life seemed to loom over me, blocking out the sun. I smiled through my sense of doom, acting as if this was the best birthday I had ever had.

When I opened my presents, I exclaimed with surprise and delight, forgetting for a moment that I only had a year left with my family. I threw myself into the glee of the moment, living it for all it was worth. I watched as Teegan opened a large box that held a telescope. His mother explained, "I've seen you staring at the sky from your window all the time, so your father and I thought you might like to be able to see the sky as clearly as you speak the truth,"

Teegan colored slightly, and said, "I do love to watch the stars, and seeing them will be great," I knew he was thinking of our lie, worrying about his parents' trust in him, and the fact that he had betrayed that trust.

As if to rub salt in the already substantial wound of his shame, his father continued unaware of his son's discomfort, "We hope you will use this to study the truth inside yourself as you study the stars. You will be able to see the truths inside and outside yourself with this skill, which will make your initiation into Candor easy," Teegan nodded, staring at the floor.

"Thank you, father, mother, for your thoughtful gift which I will use in an attempt to discover all the truths I can." Teegan said quietly. His mother stepped forward and hugged him, and Teegan hugged her with all his love for his family.

The show of family warmed my heart while at the same time reminding me we could not choose Candor. Our families would find out about our lie with the truth serum used in the initiation ceremony, and we would also become Factionless. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ava," my father said, "why don't you open your present? You will love it, I know you will!" I smiled at him, and reached for the box, which contained some comfortable black shoes I had seen in a store and immediately wanted; for all that it was not standard Candor protocol. I exclaimed at the soft, suede cloth and the smooth rubber soles.

I kicked off my standard-issue plain white sneakers with their green and brown streaks from dirt and grass. The shoes fit my feet perfectly, sliding over the floor silently. I twirled in ecstasy, dancing around, my feet coming back down to the floor with only the softest of sounds. I heard a strangled sound and paused, turning towards the sound.

Teegan's face was red, his cheeks puffed out in an attempt not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a fake stern look. He took one look at my face and his breath whooshed out of him and his shoulders shook as he laughed until he could no longer breathe.

When he finally looked up at me, his purple face and teasing expression was so comical we all burst out laughing. Teegan gasped, "Ava, if there's one thing you're definitely not, it's a dancer!"

He doubled over laughing as I replied, "Maybe, though you couldn't tell a dancer from a Dauntless!" He gave me an aggrieved look so I grinned at him.

"Ava!" my mother hissed, reminding me how close teasing is to lying.

"Mother, please! Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun on my birthday? Teegan knows I don't mean any harm!" I pleaded.

"You know the rules, Ava. The truth is always obvious. Insinuating to something that is not true is just as bad as lying outright. However, as it is your birthday, you are excused, just this once," my father proclaimed. "I apologize for my daughter's rudeness," My father continued to Teegan and his parents.

"We realize Ava forgot to think, which does happen. We accept your apology, Ava, but dear, you must remember to think. Always think before you speak until finding and speaking the absolute complete truth is so ingrained in yourself that the truth goes beyond habit. You must learn to practice honesty no matter what your emotions. If you are feeling happy, sad, angry, upset, stresses or anything and everything else, you must be honest. The truth is the base of all our lives. Remember that, and cherish the honesty with which you view the world," Teegan's mother told me.

"I understand and apologize," I demurely told them all.

"Very well then. Go have fun, you two." Teegan's father said. My mother pursed her lips, but didn't contradict him.

My father said, "Ava, on your way back, stop by your grandfather's place. He said he wanted to see you."

"I will, father. Thank you." I replied. Teegan and I glanced at each other and we knew we would discuss what had happened in our favorite hideaway.


	2. A Treetop Conversation

A Treetop Conversation

Deep in one of the semi-dilapidated parks spread thought the city, Teegan and I found our favorite climbing tree, which became our meeting spot in the years after our ordeal.

We wordlessly began to climb. My new shoes gripped the rough bark of the tree, making the climb easier than it had ever been for me before. Teegan climbed up past the shallow hole in the tree we used to leave messages in for each other. He boosted himself up, using his new height to climb into the fork of the tree we used to never be able to reach.

I reached up to grab the branch above me, using it as a leverage to walk up the tree until I could straddle the branch, standing up to reach the fork of the tree, and pulled my knee into the fork. I rose and lay back on my side of the fork while Teegan took his.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Teegan grimaced, and burst out, "This is exactly why we have to leave! That was so unfair! Geez, if I don't care if you tease me, why should they? And it's not even because they're parents! Just because "honesty must always be" blah, blah, BLAH!" By the time he finished his voice had gotten loud. Maybe too loud.

I was so glad to have him as my friend. Even though, by our Candor standards, I did do something wrong, he stood up for me. Not to either of our parents, but it's the thought that counts. I said softly, "Teegan, I appreciate it, but don't worry about it. We're going to leave, and going to everything we can to prepare for it. All we have to do is put up with the rules for one more year, no matter how crazy they are."

He frowned, giving me a frustrated look of helplessness. He said roughly, "We shouldn't have to put up with it!"

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Don't we owe our parents that much at least? They've raised us and supported us as best they know how. THe least we can do is act like we honor their customs for a little while longer."

His blue eyes flicked away, looking into the distance, trying to see something that will never be there; the future. "Won't it hurt them more, us pretending to love Candor, than if we just eased them into the idea of our transition to Erudite?" he whispered hopefully.

He glanced at my pitying expression and winced. I softly reminded him, "After that telescope and speech? It would break their hearts, and then again and again as they tried as hard as they could to get you stay, if you resist. And if they _do_ change your mind, you'll end up Factionless," My mouth quirked upward ruefully, "We all must face the hard truth as soon as we realize it, no matter how difficult," I said, repeating another of our childhood mantras.

He gave me a look that screamed _so_-not-funny. I shrugged at him and grinned, saying, "Just because we don't agree with all the sayings and rules, doesn't mean we shouldn't abide at least some of them." He just grunted.

I sighed. He was in one of his moods. Everyone has down days, but as a friend, and since it was our birthday, I had to cheer him up. He was naturally protective, and couldn't stand to hurt someone if he could help it. Another reason Candor was a bad choice for him, but an easy opportunity to cheer him up.

Before I could think through the consequences of what I was about to do if he wasn't paying enough attention to help me in time, I stood up quickly, "accidentally" placing my center of balance towards the side of the tree with branches only someone ten feet tall could climb. As I tipped over, everything seemed to slow down. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, thrilling me as it terrified me, locking my limbs to where I couldn't have helped myself if I tried.

My body began to twist towards the ground, and I could feel myself falling. He wasn't fast enough. My breath tore out of me in a loud shriek. Yet, I was so hyperaware of my surroundings that I could also hear Teegan's gasp of horror and the sound of him hooking his legs around the branch he sat on, and his huff of exertion as he swung down from that, his hands reaching out to catch me.

I felt one of his hands grab my hoodie, and my body jolted to a halt, slamming against the tree, suspended by his hand. His gasp of relief was so violent I could feel it through his hand. He swung me over to a nearby branch, and then carefully jumped down himself.

His arms closed around me, and I sluggishly realized we were both shaking. I was still shocked by what had happened, how terribly my plan had gone wrong. I shuddered even harder at what might have happened if he hadn't done his dangerous acrobatics to catch me. I buried my face in his neck and felt his head rest on mine.

"Ava, please, _please_, be more careful! I, I, I can't…" he swallowed hard, "If you'd… If I hadn't…"

"But you did."

His breath raggedly dragged in and out of his chest. My heart was hammering with the fear of the fall, but for some reason, it didn't seem to want to slow down. After a minute or two, he pushed me away to arms length and said, "You are a magnet for trouble Ava. I guess I forgot about that when I promised to help you earlier. No, Ava," he said as I started to speak, "Let me finish. I will keep my promise, but I won't always be there to help you. You have to try to do some things on your own. Promise me you'll at least try to stay out of trouble for at least one day!"

"You finished yet?" I asked mildly, and then continued without waiting for a reply, "I know I have a knack for trouble, so I'll try to not to cause our city to erupt in flames. Though I may not succeed…"

"Not funny," Teegan said, his voice deadpan.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Say you'll be really careful not to cause trouble, to just pass for one of the Candor students. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Do you think I don't try!" I yelled at him, pushed beyond my limit. I was trying to _help_ him; he didn't have to keep reprimanding me again and again! "You've made your point! I get it! Stop acting like I'm an ignorant little girl! I can take care of myself!" I pushed away from him, and jumped form branch to branch recklessly down towards the ground. I could feel my anger pumping through my veins, giving me the energy and inciting my trademark headstrong behavior. I didn't care. I just wanted away from the belittling conversation. It had started out so well. Then somehow it was _my_ fault. Not even for "accidentally" falling. Of course not. He would never guess that I would do something like that. Just because I don't always take the safest path doesn't mean I'm stupid! He should know me better than to think that I try to get into trouble!

My feet slammed into a branch, and I tipped. _Not Again!_ I thought. My arms shot out and managed to catch the branch before I made an abrupt acquaintance with the ground. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a trouble magnet. I couldn't help it, but he was just trying to help me. I should apologize.

I glanced up; ready to grudgingly admit he might have been partially right. Just a bit. When my eyes found his face though, he was wearing an expression that somehow managed to find an infuriating balance of pity and a righteousness that screamed "I told you so" I scowled. He couldn't let me make a single mistake without judging me could he? I yelled up, "Don't bother to show up for dinner tonight. Your family is now uninvited!"

"Ava, that's not your decision to make. It's your parents'. Besides, it's tradition. Go chill somewhere. We'll talk after dinner." Teegan said gently, trying not to make me even angrier while still telling me what he wanted to. He was unsuccessful, and I admit, colorful profanity worthy of Shakespeare passed through my lips just then.

My feet hit the ground running, and I almost didn't hear his sigh. Where should I go? He was in my "chill spot" and if I went home my parents would ask questions I would have to answer. My actions earlier deprived me of any birthday reprieve.

Then my father's parting reminder floated to the forefront of my mind, "Ava, on your way back, stop by your grandfather's place. He said he wanted to see you." Well, if he wanted to see me, by all means I would happily go somewhere were the painful honesty of Candor wouldn't kill me. After all, my grandfather wasn't Candor. He was from Amity, and he, if no one else, would respect my privacy. Decided, I started jogging towards to my grandfather's house.


	3. A Forbidden Present

A Forbidden Present

My grandfather's house was on the outskirts of Amity. My father had left for Candor when he was sixteen, at his Choosing Ceremony. I could understand how he found Amity boring. I agreed, and I didn't even have to live there! I had been to visit my grandfather a few times a year for as long I as I could remember. My father used to always bring me, and then leave as fast as he could, not picking me up until hours later. I was secretly glad, because having him there with Grandfather was awkward. Luckily, grandfather didn't make me say it. Father would have. He didn't. That was one of the main reasons I liked visiting Grandfather. Also, he would always stop whatever he was doing to play with me any time I came over. He taught me all kinds of games my father, who thought games were "for soft hearted sissies" never bothered to teach me.

With these thoughts swirling around my head, I walked around the corner into Amity's main courtyard, which had a beautiful park in the center, full of green foliage and intricate flowers. I was walking along one of the crushed-stone paths that ran through the leafy vegetation. At a turn to the secret path I had found while exploring with Grandfather the summer I turned ten.

I soon realized something was missing. Noise. Not only were my awesome new shoes not making a sound on the shifting stones beneath my feet, but I also couldn't hear any animals. I frowned, the Amity main courtyard always had birds chirping, squirrels rushing through the trees, and more than it's fair share of friendly critters. So why weren't they making nay noise?

I slowed, taking care to listen hard to anything that might give me any indication of what was going on. When I reached a curve in the path that led into a small alcove that held an ivory bench, I heard a low, menacing voice.

"This cannot go on. Your dithering wears on me. Hurry up and decide. You know what is at stake. You know what we want. Pick a side and stick with it!"

The replying voice was squeaky with fear, and yet somehow managed to also sound impertinent. "That's not our nature! We stop the wars, not start them!" So the scared guy was from Amity. Interesting. If the first guy wasn't talking about the two of them when he had said "we", and they were talking about factions, then something big was up. But which faction could have a problem with Amity?

The first guy answered my unspoken question, "Your placidity grows wearisome. Maybe you were meant to keep the peace, but you can't succeed this time."

"What have you got? The only way other factions would join you is through blackmail! What is it? Come on, you know you can tell me," the second guy said as he changed his voice into the kind of persuasive lilt that convinces people to jump off a cliff. Who was this Amity guy? What was the other faction? What on earth was going on?

"Keep to yourself, and you'll live. I must get back. Tell no one of this. You know the penalty." The first man was leaving! I needed to see who he was, but the unnamed penalty was enough to send me scurrying for the cover of the trees. The springy grass didn't show my improvised path, and a large oak tree shielded me from the gaze of the owner of the pair of feet that had started back down the path from the clearing. I held my breath until I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

I drew breath with a gasp of relief. No one knew I had been there. Then I heard "Huh?" from the direction of the clearing, and my heart stopped beating with the realization I had forgotten about the guy from Amity. I let out my breath and took in another as quietly as I could. Fear paralyzed me. I couldn't have run even if I'd wanted to. I heard his footsteps crunching over the gravel of the path, and then he paused. I knew he was looking for anything that might give me away. The temptation to check that no loose bit of clothing could be seen around the tree, but I'd read enough adventure books to know the person who moved too soon was a dead person, so I held as still as I could, taking small, shallow breaths as quietly as I could.

The long crunch of gravel told me he'd twisted around on the path. To me, or away from me I had no idea. So I struggled to keep still. My heart pounded, and my muscles were beginning to quiver from staying locked in place for so long. Just as I was sure I couldn't hold my position any longer, he grunted and muttered "Stupid animals," before walking back through the clearing and onto the gravel of the other side of the path.

My legs collapsed under me, and I sank onto the ground. My mind reeled with questions I knew I should forget. This whole thing should just be a blank space. I just walked through the woods. No short cuts, no secret meetings, no quarrel between factions. I knew nothing. Yeah, right. This was bigger than me. I maybe I should ignore my self-preservation instinct and just tell my parents, or at least Grandfather. They would put a stop to this. But what if they didn't believe me? Just because Candor kids didn't lie didn't mean we didn't sometimes become mistaken. I was convinced they would think I imagined it out of my love for those adventure books they thought a waste of my time, but which might have just saved me my life.

There was only one person I could trust. It had always been this way. I didn't see it changing anytime in the near future. Teegan. He would believe me. Goody-goody boy he might be, but he promised to help me. He swore he would, and I knew he would stand by his promise with all he had. I would tell him then, after our joint birthday dinner that I was now grateful I hadn't been able to uninvite him to.

I slowly regained control of my limbs as my mind was calmed from its imminent breakdown by the knowledge that Teegan would help me. I would talk to Grandfather, and then get home for dinner. It was already late in the afternoon, and I knew I had to hurry.

I picked myself up off the ground and, satisfied with my plan, carefully made my way through the trees, careful to stay off the paths in case I met either of the men involved in the scene at the clearing.

I left the park and made my way down the streets to Grandfather's house. I made sure to walk casually. Everyone I encountered was wearing yellow and big, bright smiles on their faces. Everyone nodded, waved, or smiled at me by way of greeting. They knew whom I was here to see.

As I neared Grandfather's house, I saw his elderly neighbor, a kind old lady who had given me many a small candy when I was littler and visiting Grandfather. "Ava!" she called out, waving me over.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Caroline," I called out as I crossed the street, a smile spreading over my face in spite of what I'd just seen. That's what I liked about Amity, everyone was so kind, and everyone made you smile jus by being themselves. Which was why I wasn't fit to be in their faction. Not that that broke my newly cheerful mood.

"School's starting soon, is it not?" she said kindly, as she watered her geraniums with the massive watering can in her hands.

I groaned good-naturedly, "Ugh, don't remind me! Want some help with that?" I offered.

"No, your Grandfather's been waiting for you on tender hooks all day. Woe be it to the person who holds you up any longer!" She laughed. "Go on with you! You'll love your present! It's something you'll love!" She winked at me.

"Something else my parents won't approve of?" I inferred. When she didn't deny my suspicion, I said, "In that case, there's no way I couldn't love it!"

Before she could reply a booming voice said, "Caroline, I asked you to send her right in! Can't you save your gabbing until after I've given the present to her?"

"And miss conversing with you and your calm temperament? I _did_ suggest-" Ms. Caroline began, but Grandfather cut her off as he actually came out the door, instead of shouting through his window like an old housewife (as I'd told him off for before, much to his amusement). His deep, loud voice rang out across the street with his exclamation of, "Ava! My favorite fifteen-year-old!"

Ms. Caroline muttered, "Which doesn't say much, given his dislike of teenagers in general," I snorted at her joke and ran to Grandfather.

He pulled me into his warm embrace the second I cleared the last of the porch steps. "Father said you had a gift for me, and that I was to come over, not that he needed have said so. You always have the best gifts!" I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Better than that boy you're always with? That's _very_ gratifying."

I gave him a look, and said, "Teegan is in my friend. That means for the sake of your vanity, his presents go into a different category." Instead of being angry at his teasing, I felt a warm rush of familiarity and comfort. I always enjoyed crossing verbal swords with Grandfather. He challenged me, and made me think.

As he led me through the house into his study, he said, "For my vanity, you say? Well, we'll see what you say once you see this year's gift." I frowned, because he suddenly seemed serious, but like he was trying not to be. What was up with everyone today?

He smiled, and said, "How about a secret for a present?" My stomach seemed to drop out of my stomach. Was he in on the Amity plot? I knew it wasn't him in the woods, but surely he wasn't involved! He had more sense than that! He wouldn't. No. No! He frowned, "What's wrong? Your parents will never think to ask, so you don't need to worry about betraying this secret to them. Is that it?"

I tried to speak, but my voice came out a croak. I coughed, and then continued, "What kind of secret is it? Will I wish I'd never seen it? Is it a secret I could be… could be…"

"Could be what?" he asked gently.

"Killed" I squeaked out.

His mouth twitched with a repressed smile. "You'll love it. It is a very important secret, and it _is_ dangerous; all secrets are, but this one is worth it. Beyond worth it. You'll see."

Mollified, I nodded. He turned around, reached up past the calming blue backsplash, and opened one of the oak cabinets. He pushed aside a stack of plates and beckoned to me. "See how the grain of wood runs vertically here?" He said, running his hand along the outside of the cabinet. I nodded, then before he had to explain any further, I saw a patch of wood in the back of the cabinet, about a square foot large, where the wood grain subtly ran in all different directions. I reached out to it with my hand.

The surface of the space was minutely bumpy, changing slightly in its topography for each square inch block of wood with a different grain direction. On the bottom right-hand corner, there was a piece of wood further back in the cabinet than the rest of the pieces, perfectly smooth, and with a vertical grain. I pulled the piece above it towards it, and it moved. A puzzle! "You have a slider puzzle in one of your kitchen cabinets?" I said with glee. After all, this was a secret straight out of the medieval adventure novels, where the courtiers had secret compartments around the castle where rebels left notes for rebellions, secret trysts, intrigue, and all the other undercurrents of such a falsely glamorous society.

I turned to Grandfather to find him smiling at me, his eyes shining. "Why, now that you mention it, it appears I do, doesn't it?" He said, "If your present is inside. Open it, and I'll explain the second part of the present; the part even more secret than this."

"Grandfather! Don't be so ominous! This is _cool_!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be reading in the living room whenever you decide you can't solve it." He said slyly.

Knowing he knew what response this would illicit, I obliged him, "Oh, no, I _will_ solve this puzzle, and I'll solve it before I go home tonight! Just you wait; you'll have to keep your promise about the secret too! Just you wait, Grandfather! Just you wait!" I said emphatically.

He just chuckled and said, "Good. In that case I hope you figure it out soon, or your father will have both our heads were you to miss your birthday dinner. As he walked out of the room chuckling, I turned back to the cabinet.

Every puzzle has a pattern. Anything even slightly beyond basic had to; otherwise no one could remember it. The very complex puzzles are those that look random, and have patterns so arduous to figure out so as to seem unsolvable. A pattern here would be with the wood grain. I counted up the squares; eight by eight, sixty-three total, not counting the blank space to move the blocks.

There wasn't an equal number of each wood grain, so certain patterns, like rows of triangles or squares were out. The variety meant a solid wood grain wasn't possible to form. I frowned, and looked at the placement of the wood grains, and sow that with about ten random exceptions, there was a pattern of wood grains that was reduced by the outer two for each row closer to the center, from both sides.

I gasped with realization and slammed my palm into my forehead. Not _rows_ of squares, but one of those optical illusions where a shape inside the same shape continues on and on until you get dizzy from trying to see the details. The random exceptions were where the squares had been shifted from the solution. I quickly went to work.

The squares had to be perfectly aligned before they could be moved, which explained how it was the bottom right corner, rather than the top that had the empty space. After about five minutes I had formulated a pattern of how to reverse two squares side-by-side or diagonal, and how to use variously sized squares to move the square into position. Working section by section, fifteen minutes after I started, the last square slid into place. With a chink, the whole puzzle swung open to reveal a hidden compartment. I was expecting as much. What I wasn't expecting was the depth of the compartment. I banged my head on the cabinet door as I brought my head out to check the outside. I frowned; there wasn't room for so deep a compartment _and_ the inside of the cabinet. I looked back inside, and realized the shades and grains of the wood pieces were formulated to make the compartment look deeper than it actually was.

Satisfied that an aberration of the laws of physics wasn't the secret Grandfather had mentioned, I felt around inside the compartment. There was a small slot on the lower left side, and an identical one on the lower right side. I pushed the left in every direction. Nothing happened. My fingers had begun to cramp, but my curiosity overcame my discomfort. I turned to the right slot. I pushed back. Nada. Forward. Zilch. Up. Jackpot! The whole side slid up about half a centimeter. I returned to the left slot, and pushed it towards the new opening. It slid until there was just a little edge to grab onto, to pull it back across the new breach.

I couldn't see a thing in the new hole. I tentatively began to lower my hand into the hole, when I heard a scraping noise. I pulled my hand back as fast as I could. I was so tense, my shriek ended up a breathy squeal. I tried to step back, but I couldn't. I couldn't draw breath into my lungs. Something tethered me to the lower cabinets! Was a creature, awoken by the opening of the puzzle, the secret! I shook as I looked down. Then I felt stupid.

The button on my shirt had caught on the handle. As I let out a shuddering breath, I reached my hand back into the hole. My fingers explored a smooth leathery surface until they found an edge. I pulled it up and out of the hole. It was a book. It's pristine cover was belied by the age shown by the yellowed pages. I reached my hand into the hole, but found nothing else. I closed the hole, then the compartment. When I had mixed up the outer puzzle, I closed the cabinet and went to join my Grandfather in the living room.

I took a seat in the loveseat across from the sofa Grandfather was sprawled out on, snoring. His prominent nose stuck out and ruffled his short white beard with his snores. I thought I might as well take a look at the book while I wait for him to wake up. There was no title on either cover, though there was a rich brown leather cover and binding. There was a gold pattern around the edge of both covers. There were interconnected symbols I didn't understand. As I studied them, I saw five designs repeated again and again.

Unable to understand them, I turned to the side of the book. Here was a gold colored lock that held both sides of the book tightly together. But there wasn't a regular lock. There were four little indentations, one square, one circular, one triangular, and one diamond shaped with faceted indentations. I tried all possible sequences of pressing them, but nothing happened.

I suddenly noticed everything was quiet. I glanced up, and realized Grandfather was awake. He was solemnly watching me. "Is this the secret?" I asked, holding the book up, "Or is the way to open the lock the secret?"

He sighed, then began to explain, "You know your father's decision to go to Candor was a huge scandal back in the day. This book was the reason. No one knew it, of course not. A shared secret isn't really a secret at all. However, our family has always been in Amity. The eldest child always stayed here. The younger ones chose as they pleased."

"B-b-but the tests?" I asked, "They decide where you go, don't they?"

"They're only suggestions." He replied dismissively.

"But they rule out what factions you would fail the initiation for! At least partially."

"Hmm. Any way, your father chose differently. I had seen him getting more distant from me, so I wanted to wait before I showed him this book. The right time never came to tell him however, so I bided my time so that I could tell you, on your fifteenth birthday, as has been done for ages, about our family's heirloom. 'The key to unity is held within these pages' my father told me, and he said, 'When war threatens every life, when values no longer hold, the five founding families shall come together and use this book to recover a lost society.' It's been told that way all these years, Ava, and you'll tell your first-born on her fifteenth birthday. This is our legacy, as one of the founding families, and as such, it is our duty and privilege to keep this book safe for the one day we need it."

"Our family founded Amity?" I asked. The whole thing seemed preposterous.

"Yes, Ava." He replied meekly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

"Does this mean I have to join Amity next year?" I asked Grandfather.

He read my mind by saying, "Dear, your love of strife wouldn't allow you to be in Amity. Candor children, even you, cannot help it. Truth causes strife, and I think you know you enjoy it." He laughed. "No, just keep it a secret. Which ever faction you choose."

"May I tell Teegan? Please, we keep no secrets from each other. And, how can a refrain from telling my parents?"

"Tell your parents you received a book from me. That should satisfy them, knowing the kind of books I usually procure for you," I snorted; he was right. They would simply assume it was another adventure novel. "Teegan. How much do you trust him?"

"With my life." I said solemnly.

"Very well then, you may tell him, but no one else. Ever. And keep it safe."

"And the lock…" I asked cautiously.

"No idea. That's a problem for whoever has the book when our society starts to fall apart. Don't worry about that."

That seemed kind of careless to me, but I didn't want to push my luck by asking too many questions. "Thank you, Grandfather." I said warmly, then got up, hugged him, and walked out the door. As I tucked the book inside my jacket and set off for home, I began to mull over what I'd learned. I'd have to talk to Teegan about this, but first I had to make it through dinner with Teegan's and my parents, and then apologize for my behavior this afternoon. I winced. I _hated_ apologies, but formal dinners were even worse.


	4. A Dinner Fit For Royalty

A Dinner Fit For Royalty

The moment I walked in the door, my mother was onto me. "Where have you been? Dinner will start in less than half and hour, and you're not even dressed yet!" she exclaimed, her green eyes, so like mine, filled with exasperation and stress. I could never understand why she kept insisting on putting on these ridiculous formal dinners for Teegan and me since when turned thirteen. She stressed out about the details, and I had made it very clear I didn't enjoy them, so it was beyond me to fathom her reasons.

I sighed and prepared to explain, "Mother, I went to Grandfather's as Father told me to this morning. I should have come sooner, I'm sorry. We-" What could I say? How had Grandfather said to say it? "We got to talking about a book he gave me." I said, hoping she'd forgo questions about the book in favor of getting me ready for the dinner.

She pursed her lips and dragged me up the stairs towards my room. Though she didn't ask me anything directly, I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "If he keeps filling her head with those _ridiculous _adventure stories, giving her idealistic ideas that don't conform to our society, I'll have to talk to him. Does he want her to become Factionless? Idealism has no place here. Ugh!"

She opened the door and pulled me inside. When she finally let me go, to root through my closet, I scowled and rubbed my arm but said nothing. Her temper, already slightly aggravated by mention of Grandfather and my not being early enough, was enough of a threat to keep me quiet. "AVA!" I winced. She had found the dress.

"I told you to keep this thing in a roomy place so it wouldn't get wrinkled, not to mention to keep the fabric in good condition! Why can't you follow the simplest requests?" she said.

I kept my eyes downcast, and struggling to keep my anger from my voice; why couldn't she understand that this was my not-so-subtle way of saying I _didn't want to go_! Finally I managed a "Sorry" that sounded almost contrite, if not in the least meek or humble.

She sighed, and said, "Just get it on, and put your hair up into something elegant. I would appreciate it if you put some makeup on as well." In a tone that told me in no uncertain terms that I would be wearing makeup and an elegant hairstyle for the dinner. I sighed, but nodded, and she handed the dress to me. She left to go supervise the table settings.

Though I would never admit it to her, I liked the dress. It was a soft black silk that hugged my upper body down to my hips, and then billowed out into a long, sleek skirt with white panels on the side, and white lacing across the front and back of the skirt, and along the upper part of the dress. I put my arms through the bands of folded fabric that formed a little fan across each shoulder, working effectively as straps. The bodice cinched up at the back, and somehow I managed to tighten and tie the strings, though that was probably more luck than skill.

The neckline curved in a low arch, exposing much more skin than any outfit I would ever wear on a normal day. I turned to my dresser, and chose the emerald pendant I had picked out earlier to save time. The sliver chain it was on slid neatly over my tangled copper tresses. I put in two small teardrop shaped emeralds into my ears, and opened the drawer with my makeup in it.

I didn't hate to wear makeup, but it seemed like an unnecessary hassle for everyday use. Despite my lack of practice, Mother had ensured I could use each item with prodigious skill when she bought them for me. So I knew how to put on distinctive black eyeliner, and just how to shade the emerald eye shadow, how to not overdo the mascara or the blush. Eyeing my handiwork, I thought Mother would be pleased, though she disliked my love for emeralds, though she let me wear emerald things (but only as far as makeup and jewelry would go) because they brought out my eyes, and woe be it if I didn't look pretty on my birthday.

With my hair still in a mess, I thought I looked like an unruly savage from one of my adventure books, a tribal person who refused to conform while giving the barest appearance of being civilized merely for a sense of politeness for the "civilized folk". Smiling at my over-active imagination, I grabbed a comb, and began to brush out my hair.

When the tangles were mostly out, I grabbed a straightening iron and quickly straightened my hair. Once that was done, I braided certain sections, twirled the rest into a bun, wove the braids in and out of the bun to hold it in place, and stepped back to see how it had gone. Perfect. I shook my head to ensure the bun wouldn't fall apart with just the braids holding it in. It held.

Well, lets see if there's anything Mother can find to argue about with _this_, I thought smugly. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. "Ava! Please get that!" Mother called out to me, and my mouth twitched at the possibility of her thinking I wasn't quite ready, but going to greet our guests anyway.

I slowly descended the steps; careful not to catch my dress on the slivery white high-heeled shoes I wore. As I opened the door, I saw Teegan in light from the entryway. I took in his suit, perfect on him, as always. It accentuated his broad shoulders and his height. I swallowed hard, and looked at his face. His black hair hung down, as long as his parents would let him keep it. He had an awkward smile on his face that was cute. Cute? _Cute_? Who was I kidding? This was Teegan, for heavens sake! I'd known him for ages. He wasn't _cute_.

I felt myself blush, by glanced up to his eyes any way. His eyes were surprised, and slightly dumbstruck, as he looked me over. I felt myself blush even harder, being unable to suppress the feeling that he was, though surely it was impossible, checking me out. I saw a faint red tinge color his cheeks, and I stepped back and said, "Come inside, please."

He blinked, and said distantly, "Yeah… okay… thanks…" I grinned at his speechlessness and gave an extravagant wave ushering Teegan and his parents inside.

His mother came up to me, looked me over and smiled. Touching my cheek, she said, "You look beautiful tonight, Ava. I do adore that dress."

"Thank you." I replied, not letting on my annoyance at her incessant fondling of me. Though I did notice her eyes tightening in disapproval at my emerald jewelry, she said nothing. A thrill of victory rushed through me as I led them through to the dining room.

Mother was waiting, dressed in a fancy white dress, her hair towering to the ceiling, held up by mountains of bobby pins. After giving me a cursory glance, she glided over to Teegan's parents, saying, "Victoria, and Roger! You made it! We are so glad to have you here."

"We couldn't let down the birthday children now could we?" Teegan's father joked.

Mother turned to Teegan, and inspected his impeccable suit. "You look very nice today, Teegan. It's good to see you dressed up." I winced at the insult.

"Likewise," Teegan's mother said sweetly, "Ava is actually wearing a dress and makeup. What did you have to give for that?"

Mother bristled, but I cut in first. "I merely find dresses to be cumbersome, and makeup not worth the time it takes to put on. I realize my views are, well, _unusual_, but would you rather I lie about how I feel, about what I think? My appearance could be as much a lie as written words, I think. Do you disagree?"

Teegan's mother pursed her lips and said nothing, but Mother was practically beaming at me. Teegan was looking at me with a weird expression that looked to be a mix of bemusement, pride, embarrassment, and surprise. I laughed inside, and gestured to the table on the outside, not showing any expression besides polite interest.

Mother finally said, "Victoria, dear, the food will get cold. Should we begin now?" Teegan's mother nodded superiorly and Mother called into the kitchen, "We're ready, dear!"

I sighed, and moved toward the table. Father brought out the plates, balancing them along his arms in a way I have never been able to figure out. He placed them at each spot, and then went back to the kitchen to get the glasses. Teegan stepped to take the seat at my right. He pulled out my seat for me, a smile on his mouth, and fun dancing in his eyes. I grinned coyly at him, and took the proffered seat. He sat down too, and Father brought out the good crystal goblets.

Father poured red wine into the goblets of all the adults, and poured sparkling water in Teegan's and my glasses. He smiled apologetically at Teegan and said, "Next year, you can have wine if you want. Only one more year. I promise." Teegan smiled politely at him a nodded. I knew he didn't really want wine, but Father thought every teenage boy wanted wine more than anything else. With some of the Dauntless boys, he was right, but not with Teegan.

The rest of the meal proceeded without too much trouble, though the mothers kept exchanging mild verbal spats. I listened to the first one or two, but quickly got bored with their senseless squabbles, and began to let my mind drift. What was in that book? I sipped the savory stew and bit into a warm, buttery roll. I sighed with contentment and thought about the mysterious lock and what might be so important to be kept so secret, and so vital to a fragmenting society. After all, who could predict why a society could fall apart, much less how to remedy that?

"What are you thinking about?" Teegan whispered in my ear.

I shivered at the feel of his breath on my ear, and couldn't speak. He must have thought I didn't understand, because he said, "You looked so far away, and you had your trouble face on." He claimed I always got a special expression on my face before I did something stupid and usually dangerous. He called it my trouble face. I was surprised he hadn't seen it earlier, in the tree. He was probably preoccupied then.

I flinched at the memory, and managed to say quietly, "I'll tell you after this atrocious dinner is over!"

Before he could respond, his father tried to engage us in conversation and break up the latest squabble by saying, "What are you two discussing so quietly? Anything we should know about?" His tone said it was a joke, but his eyes said otherwise.

I widened my eyes, smiled a small, shy smile, and said innocently, "The only thing I think you should know about, sir," saying that last bit half jokingly, half seriously, "is that it is our opinion that this dinner is fit for royalty." Mother beamed, thinking I was complimenting the food, and Teegan's mother sighed. Teegan's mouth twitched at our little joke.

We both knew I meant the social sparring that went on in medieval courts and the wasteful extravagance characteristic of such occasions when the royalty chose to hold court. Having eaten most of my stew, and having noticed Teegan had already eaten all of his, I asked, "May we be excused?"

Our mothers looked at each other and Mother nodded, and said, "Yes, Ava, Teegan, you may, but if you go outside, take the garden path to the pavilion in the backyard, rather than going romping around in the mud in your dress. I opened my mouth, but she knew what I was going to say and said, "NO, Ava, you will wear your dress _and _the shoes until our guests leave."

I sighed, nodded, and said, "Thank you," grabbed Teegan's arm, and pulled him form the room as he said a hurried "Thank you" to our parents.

"Wait tell I tell you about my afternoon!" I said as I ran up to my room to grab my book. I ran downstairs, and we walked out side to the garden pavilion.


	5. A Pavilion of Revelation

A Pavilion of Revelation

We walked down to the pavilion in the middle of the garden in my backyard. We had a more extensive backyard than most, and Mother took care of the flowers and bushes and trees with a diligence I could never dedicate to mere decorative plants. There was a narrow cobblestone path that led from the house into the garden, continuing in a winding path among the flowerbeds.

As we approached the pavilion, Teegan said coolly, "You know the rules, Ava." I grimaced, lifted my now cumbersome skirt, and climbed the stairs to the pavilion, saying nothing. He followed swiftly, and was looking at me expectantly when I turned to face him. A small smile spread across his face, and he wheedled, "Come on, Ava."

I knew what he wanted. What I had been dreading. The _apology_. Long ago, he decided we wouldn't talk to me after a fight until I apologized. I had protested the unfairness of it; he should have to apologize to, shouldn't he? Then, to my chagrin, he pointed out I was always the one who started the fight. The worst part was, we had yet to prove that theory wrong, which only made the apology harder.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Then why did you talk to me at dinner?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "And have our parents realize we fought on our birthday, and that you could have died today? We would have been grounded until we were sixteen!" I sighed and nodded, recognizing his point.

I _hated _apologies. They were demeaning, and put you in the other person's control! I hate not being in control, but my quick temper always made me lose it. Sooner or later, one or the other was going to have to give.

I composed my face into a smile and said, almost managing to sound contrite, "I'm sorry" through my teeth.

Teegan grinned and said, "You're getting better at that. I could barely tell your spoke through your teeth. But maybe I just know that from past experiences… As insincere as I'm sure that apology was, apology accepted." I just glared at him. His grin faltered, and he said, "Will you explain the earlier trouble face?" When I remain silently scowling at him, he sighed and said, "Please, Ava." His eyes shown with such hopeful curiosity, that I felt my stiff posture soften.

I sighed and said, "You won't believe my day. I don't know what to make of any of it, or if I'm blowing something way out of proportion," I shuddered as the thought of getting caught eavesdropping by those plotters in the Amity park crossed my mind. I opened my eyes to see Teegan looking closely at me, concern in his eyes.

"You're not shivering because of the cold." He said softly. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "Ava. You know you can tell me any thing. Any thing at all." A rush of trust and caring for him swept through me. I _could_ tell him anything. I could tell him all about the squirrely meeting in Amity. I could tell him about Grandfather's secret, _my _secret now. My legacy.

He looked at me intensely with an expression of trustworthiness and expectation. My breathing came harder, and I shivered, this time not from fear or uncertainty, but from him. I couldn't help it. It was instinctual. I had to answer before I blushed and gave my feelings away. This was one thing I couldn't tell him. What if he hated me for it? I wasn't going to risk this friendship. Not for anything.

So I said hurriedly, "What I tell you now, you can't tell anyone. Ever. It's too… too..." unable to describe the atrocity of the implications of the meeting in the woods, or the epic legacy I inherited, I just shrugged.

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "Too what, Ava?" He asked gently, a hint of fear coloring his voice. "What's so bad that you can't even tell me?" He put his hands on my shoulders, and said urgently, "Ava. You have to tell someone. If not me, then tell your parents. Whatever it is, I know you well enough to know that it's big. Too big of a secret, a burden for any one person to keep alone. I want to help you, Ava, but first you have to let me!" By that point, his breath was coming fast, but mine seemed to slow as his sped up.

Speaking through the constriction in my throat, I whispered, "You'll be in danger, Teegan. I don't want you to get hurt. I- I couldn't… If you…" I groaned at the thought of him trying to help me solve this puzzle, which would likely get us both killed. His breath rushed out in surprise.

His voice was low, rough, and intense as he murmured, "Ava. I will protect you from anything. I can and I will. And I know you will protect me. We'll both be better off if we deal with it together. We work together, Ava. We help each other with everything. We've always been there for each other. I'm here for you now, Ava, and I always will be."

I couldn't breathe, and my heart was constricted in my chest. "Teegan," I whispered.

"Tell me, Ava. Please. Please." His voice broke on the last word, and my last reserves evaporated. Not telling him was hurting him. If I told him, he might get hurt, but if I didn't, I would certainly hurt him.

I sighed, drew back from him, and said, "All right. There's two parts. You'd better sit down." He took my hand and drew me over to the side of the pavilion furthest from the house. We sat down about a foot apart, and turned towards each other. I slipped my feet out of my shoes and drew them up under me. Satisfied that I was as comfortable as I was going to be, I began to tell him what had happened in the woods.

When I had finished, he sat there, staring past me into space, thinking hard. "So," he began slowly, "Someone from Amity may be trying to resist someone from another faction who wants war. What you say sounds like they've known about this for some time, and the guy from Amity might be about to give in." Turning his gaze on me again, he said, "This _is_ bad. Indescribably bad. Do you have any idea which faction the threatening guy was from? Did you see any color that he might have been wearing?"

I shook my head, and said, "I didn't dare get any closer."

"No. No, of course not. I'm glad you didn't," he said vehemently. I grinned weakly and nodded. He ran his hand through his dark hair, leaving it sticking up in random black tufts. It was so boyish I could barely keep from giggling. He saw me smile, and said exasperatedly, "What now? How can this be anything to smile over?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. At his confused and slightly annoyed expression, I elaborated for him. "Your- hair is st- sticking up" I said between laughs. He glared at me as he smoothed his hair back down.

"I really don't see what's so funny about that," He said tightly.

I grinned coyly at him. "Maybe I should go get a mirror…" I started to get up, but his hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me back down.

I turned to him grinning, but his serious expression brought me up short. "How can you joke at a time like this?" He asked. Anger flared up inside of me.

"What would you rather I do?" I asked scathingly, "Would you prefer I go back to Amity, and hang around until I find whoever was at that meeting, then tell them I heard them? He may not have been the one posing the threats, but I'll be damned if he wouldn't just kill me! And, to save you any more trouble, I'll go right now!"

His mouth was a perfect 'o' of surprise at my anger. His hand was still on my elbow, so I jerked away from him and walked towards the steps down from the pavilion. I was on the stone path before I realized I didn't have my shoes. My shoes were back there with _him_, though, so I'd just suck it up. I hiked up my dress and strode out across the grass towards the back of the yard. I had almost reached the hedge bush at the edge of my yard when I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Ava! Wait!" Teegan called out softly to me, "Please! I was just trying to take this seriously when you started laughing at me, and I got angry. I'm sorry Ava. I'm sorry, okay?" I came to a stop but didn't turn around. The footsteps slowed to a cautious walk.

I felt his hand on my bare shoulder, and I took a breath that seemed utterly devoid of oxygen. I started trembling. I didn't want to be mad at him, I knew he only wanted to protect me, but he wouldn't accept that I _had_ to figure this out, whether he helped me or not. His voice, low and rough, broke through my musings, "Ava. Please." My heart was running a mile a minute and I couldn't get enough air.

His hand was warm on my shoulder, and I had to fight from leaning back into it. Into him. My voice quivered when I whispered, "Teegan. I have to figure out what this is about. I can't stand not to know, and I just wanted you to help me. I know you just want to protect me-" I shivered with the knowledge. Couldn't he see that? "But I have to know. Can you understand that?" Knowing if I let his hand stay on my shoulder a moment longer that I would give in to my feelings for him, something I would never let happen, I whirled to face him.

He was closer than I'd thought, so close, too close. My breath caught in my throat, and as I moved to take a step back, he moved forward. His eyes never left mine as he put his hands on my waist drew slightly closer. He murmured, "I understand Ava. I will help you, but I will always protect you."

I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to. I wanted this moment to last forever. Somehow, my hands found their way to his shoulders. My heart almost stopped when his expressive sapphire eyes dropped from my eyes, to my mouth. One of his hands pulled me closer, wrapping around my waist, pulling me against him, while the other cupped brushed a strand of hair from my cheek behind my ear then gently pulled my chin up.

His words were a whisper, his breath caressing my cheeks, "Ava. We will figure this out. Together."

This. Did he mean _us_, or the meeting in the woods? Then I remembered the book. I drew back in surprise and exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you the second part! About Grandfather's secret book!"

He sighed, and a wry smile spread across his face. He took a small step away from me. "There _would_ be something else. A secret book?" he inquired, looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I went to see Grandfather after the, uh,_ incident_ in the woods," I began uncertainly. I explained the crazy compartment and then Grandfather's portentous pronouncements.

Throughout all of it, Teegan looked interested, but not seeming to dread each sentence as he had in the case of the _incident_. When I had finished, he began, "'the key to unity is held within these pages. When war threatens every life, when values no longer hold, the five founding families shall come together and use this book to recover a lost society.' Wow. You're part of one of the founding families? Neat, and the whole secrecy thing is downright epic, but I still think the more pressing matter is the threats whichever faction is putting on Amity. But," he finally reached out a hand to me, "I would like to see the book, if that's okay with you?" he asked, taking my hand and gesturing to the house. "Unless you have it with you, though I don't see how you could…" his eyes swept over my dress, from the bodice far too tight to hide anything, to the sweeping skirts that were perfectly balanced. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Uh, no. It's in my room." I mumbled, somehow both embarrassed and pleased that he'd noticed I _couldn't_ hide the book in my dress. "Let's go." I pulled him across the lawn after me, and circled around the house to the side door where our parents wouldn't see us come in. There was no way they would let us up to my room together alone, for fear we would hurt our fancy clothes. For the first time, I began to think that might not be the only reason they might object, as Teegan squeezed my hand when I opened the door to my room.

I gulped, suddenly very aware of the pressure of his hand on mine, and of how he shut the door without hesitation. The mess I had made in my hurry to change earlier was strewn about my room like a tornado had come through here. "Sorry about the mess." I said hurriedly, "It's right over here," and dragged him over to my desk. I opened the middle drawer and pulled the book out from its hiding place below a few sheets of paper.

As if he read my mind, Teegan said, "Nice hiding spot."

I blushed, and replied, "Well, I didn't have much time, and Mother was bent on getting me into this _confection_-"I gestured to my elaborate dress, "that I could barely hide it at all!"

He smiled, and said gently, "Don't worry, Ava. We'll find a better hiding spot for it once we have a look at it." He eased the book out of my grip and led me over to my bed. We sat down and he put the book between us. He let his fingers slide gently over the perfect leather cover. "There's no title, and it's clearly very old…" he mused, thinking aloud. He turned the book so the lock faced up. "Interesting lock." He glanced back up at me, and went on, "Do you know how to open this?"

"No," I replied, the dejection in my voice obvious, "but I think something or some things are supposed to go in there to open it."

"Really? A circle, a triangle, a square and a diamond, all placed at each corner of the lock, all facing up. That's not a bad theory, Ava. Did your Grandfather say anything about how you could open it, or if there are certain objects hidden somewhere that fit into this lock?"

"Nope."

"We'll find out how to open it. How about putting it on that shelf in your closet, way up high, where you keep all your old toys you don't want to throw away?"

I scowled, "You would think of that first, wouldn't you. Besides, do we really want to open it, if it's meant to be opened when society is failing?"

He looked intensely at me, and said, "Yes, Ava. I want to find out what's inside here. If we do, at least we'll be prepared. Do you have a better hiding place or not?" Deciding to let the issue drop, I shook my head and gestured for him to put the book wherever he wanted. He knew the hiding places in my room just as well as I did. Him knowing about my stash of toys from my childhood was just a "benefit" of having my next-door neighbor for a long-time friend.

As he stretched to put the book in between two boxes on the shelf, I noted how the sleeves of his shirt pulled tight over the muscles in his arms. I shook my head to get rid of such thoughts. He's my friend. You want to keep it that way, I reminded myself. For all the good it did. He turned back to me, a mischievous grin on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, when we both heard Mother calling, "Ava! Teegan! Time to come in, now!"

He made a face at me, bowed mockingly towards me, offered me his arm, and said, "Shall we?" I laughed, glad to have my teasing friend back to normal, and smacked his arm away.

"Come on, silly!" I laughed as we went down the stairs. We were both smiling when we walked up to the front door where our parents were waiting.

Mother frowned. "Why did you come from the hallway?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"We came in the side door," I replied easily, and Teegan nodded agreement with my statement. After all, it _was_ true.

Mother pursed her lips, but Teegan's father said, "Children. Always trying something new. Come along now, son. You had better get to sleep soon, or you won't be able to get a good routine going for school next week!"

"Okay, Father." Teegan said, then, turning to me, he grinned and said, "It was fun talking with you, Ava," his eyes were laughing, so I guessed he was saying he had enjoyed more than the talking.

"See you at school Monday!" I replied, my voice containing the laugh I didn't dare let out in front of our parents at this "cordial social function" as Mother had called it, when I got my dress fitted.

He ran a hand through his black hair and said, "See you Monday, then!" before his parents hustled him out the door.


	6. A New School Year

A New School Year

I woke up late. Why is it that my alarm clock fails me when I need it most? I jump out of bed and put on white tights, a short black skirt, and a white blouse. Formal enough to satisfy Mother and Father, but cute enough to keep me from giving my parents a piece of my mind, regarding their clothing preferences for me. I'd have time for that later.

I grabbed my backpack, grabbed some chips and a water bottle for my lunch, and an apple for breakfast. I ran past Mother in the hallway. "I have to run Mother, if I don't want to be late!" I said in response to her surprised look.

"Have a good time at school, Ava!" She called after me as I sprinted down the steps of our porch. I turned as I ran to wave. She smiled back at me and waved before shutting the door. I turned back around and smacked into a mass of white fabric and lean muscle.

"Smooth, Ava." Teegan said, grinning. He lightly turned me along the sidewalk, and gave me a little push to get me walking. We walked beside each other, faster than usual, because we were late for the city bus. "I see you're keeping your tradition of sleeping until the last possible minute." He commented drily.

I turned my head up towards him so he could see my grin. "What fun would it be to have tons of extra time to wish you were sleeping? Besides, it means I get rid of the grogginess fast, unlike some people." I looked pointedly at him, who still looked half asleep.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "You're one to talk. Did you even try to do anything with you're hair?" I grimaced, and reached up to feel how bad it might be. Teegan rummaged around in his backpack, and pulled out a baggy with a hairbrush and a couple of hair ties in it. He blushed faintly, and mumbled, "Mother thought you might need this." Now it was my turn to blush. His mother knew me well enough to know my habit of sleeping in, but this was the first time she'd done anything about it.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and grabbed the baggy. "Are you sure she's not trying to tell me something?" I asked. I brought out the brush and Teegan held the baggy while I began working through the tangles.

"Nah," he said casually, "She knows your love for revenge well enough to keep from doing anything more than just trying to help." I shot a grin at him. He smiled back as we hopped on the bus, catching it just as it began to roll off.

The most annoying classmate ever, our fellow classmate Peter turned around to find a seat and saw Teegan with the bag of hair ties. He sneered, and said "You're her slave again this year, Teegan? Quick work, Ava. Though you could do better. Not that you care, or anything." Teegan's face turned red and he was about to shout something back, but a fellow Candor classmate chimed in.

"Shove off Peter. That's the kind of things friends do. Not that you'd know." She said, glancing pointedly and Peter's so called friends, Molly and Drew, who had slid into seats, without saving him one.

"Get lost, Christina!" Peter growled back. She commented on which orifice his face was lost in, under her breath as she found a seat towards the back. Peter glared at Teegan and me, and went to go simmer by Molly and Drew.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, taking a hair tie he offered me blandly.

"Peter's a jerk. What he says doesn't matter." He said, not meeting my gaze.

"But it still bugs you, doesn't it?" I asked sympathetically, taking a bite of my apple.

He scowled at the back of the seat in front of him. "It shouldn't," he growled, "But, yeah. It kinda does."

"Not that I think this will count for anything, but in case it does, you are _so _not my servant. I would have forgotten to order you to bring these, for example!" I joked, gesturing at the baggy he was stuffing back in his backpack.

He chuckled, and said, "True enough." The bus rolled to a stop by the school, and we piled out.

"See you next hour, in Faction History!" I called as I ran off for my Trig class, and he ran off to his art class.

An hour later, I slogged down the hall, my mind filled with the properties of functions. I walked into the faction history room, to see Teegan flicking a bit of dried paint off his hand. "I think the paint's supposed to go on the paper, not your hand." I commented, walking over to him.

"Really?" He said in mock wonder, "That explains _so_ much! No, really, we're doing portraits. Ugh. Except for watching that Abnegation boy try to do it without a mirror. That should keep me occupied for the rest of this project, artwork aside." I snickered along with him. We weren't trying to be rude or anything, it was just that Abnegation took selflessness to a ridiculous level. I sobered, thinking how Candor does that too, just in a more… _practical_ way. Yes, occasionally inconvenient, but always practical.

I listened to the teacher drone on about the roots of each faction, the reasons for the beliefs of each faction. I began to tune out, when Teegan slipped me a note that read:

You know, if you want to learn about the ways our society might fail, you could try listening to the teacher…

-Teegan

I gave him a flat smile, and whispered, "Yeah, but not on the first day, when it's the same thing every year!" He shrugged and sighed. The rest of the morning was relatively uneventful.

When I went to lunch, I dragged Teegan to the end of our table furthest from Peter and his cohorts. He rolled his eyes at me, and said, "The more we act afraid, the more he'll pick on us."

"What are you, Dauntless?" I muttered. I ate my chips quickly; I was starving. I sat covertly eying Teegan's roast beef sandwich. I thought I'd fooled him, but no such luck. He pulled off half of what was left and gave it to me.

"I can't-" I said, but he cut me off.

"You can and you will. You're a grouch when you're hungry, and besides, you're making me feel guilty, flashing your puppy dog eyes at my sandwich. If you want some, you can ask, though you never would, would you? You're too proud." He said, shaking his head.

"You know me well." I said through a mouthful of roast beef sandwich. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Puppy" Teegan teased. I elbowed him lightly on his arm. He laughed.

In English we started on a grammar unit. I asked when we were going to get to actually write something of our own, but the teacher replied stiffly that we would begin writing this year, but that I wasn't good enough to write anything that could pass for actual writing. I would have said more, but Teegan stopped me with a look.

As I walked home with Teegan we discussed our homework. "Way too much for the first day!" I grumbled.

"You're hungry," Teegan said, and pulled me towards his house. "Let's get a snack, and start on some of this pile of papers."

"Yay." I said, making my thoughts on homework clear.

He paused, turned to me, and whispered in my ear, "If you want to be a member of the Erudite, you're going to have to be a bit more enthusiastic about homework."

"Research, sure. Not busywork about stuff I already know!" I said hotly.

"Then think of it as a research project to see how much you know, or how much busywork actually helps you remember facts." Teegan suggested, still speaking in my ear, his breath rustling across my cheek. I smiled, and was about to say thanks, when something shoved me towards Teegan.

A sneering Peter said, "Thought you needed a bit of help finding her mouth, Teegan." Teegan took a step towards Peter, anger etched on his face.

"There's nothing like that between us Peter!" I shouted, furious that he would think something like that. Though, given the events of Teegan's and my birthday, he might have a point. Not that I'd ever tell him.

Peter addressed his reply to Teegan. "Really? I'm surprised, considering the potential reasons behind her wearing that skirt, and the glances you kept shooting at it, Teegan."

"Jerk!" I snarled at him, then grabbed Teegan's arms and pulled him back towards his house. Peter flipped us off, and then walked along the street. When Teegan and I went inside, we made two smoothies, never saying a word. We went to the living room and started our homework between sips of our smoothies.

I was almost done with my math when Teegan said, "I wasn't looking at your skirt, or you, like that, you know. I wouldn't; it would be rude, and I-"

"I know," I quickly assured him. For some reason, his words made me feel both relieved and hurt. I didn't want him to like me that way. If it turned out bad, it could ruin our friendship. Yet, there was still a part of me that wished he did like me that way. I couldn't let him know though. I might make him feel obliged to give it a try, just for my sake, which I knew for sure I did not want!

Over the next few weeks, things settled down into a comfortable rhythm, where the only disruptions were Peter's taunts. Despite his bullying, Teegan and I remained friends, and just friends.

We gained no information on the book, or it's lock, from Faction History. We had begun to give up hope of finding anything out, when everything changed on Allhallows's Eve.


	7. Halloween Secrets

Halloween Secrets

Teegan's parents always went all out for Halloween, since it is their anniversary. His dad always tells stories about a time when Halloween was a holiday where kids dressed up and got candy from their neighbors, yet the theme was being scared. I always laugh at that, for all that he swears it's true. Anyway, in the spirit of that long ago holiday, my family dresses up in costumes and goes over to his house to celebrate. This year was no different.

Father decided to go with a zombie costume. Typical for my Candor father, his costume consisted of a tux, green vegetable paste on his face, and Mother's makeup to enhance it. It looked ridiculous, but, as always, he claimed, "It's scarier this way!" I supplied my usual comment of, "Father, the only thing scarier about that, is that you actually believe it looks scarier."

Mother decided to go as a banshee, so she wore an elaborate fluttery white gown of an artfully torn wispy fabric over a shift-style white silk dress. She somehow managed to make her braids into an elegant tangle that conveyed the eternity of the undead. She applied extra-pale make-up and vivid lipstick, and dark purple eye shadow to emphasize the effect.

When I bumped into her on my way upstairs to change into my costume, I had to stop dead with wonder. "Whoa. You look beautiful, Mother. Yet, your costume is so realistic!" she smiled at me.

My father said wryly, "You should be careful, Ava. She could have taken that 'Yet' as an insult."

I smiled back at him and said, "It's the thought that counts!"

"Indeed it is," Mother said regally, "You should go get dressed, Ava. You don't want to disappoint Teegan." I could see her laughing eyes, so I knew she was teasing me, for all that I knew just how true that statement was.

I laughed and ran upstairs to change. Last year Teegan's father told us about ancient legends where creatures called vampire roamed the world, sucking blood from unwitting victims. These creatures were beautiful, graceful, strong, and fast. Perfect for a Halloween costume, particularly the blood part.

I entered my room bouncing with excitement. This was going to be a costume for all the ages. I put on my black skintight off-the-shoulder scoop necked shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. Then I pulled on a pair of black fishnet tights and a white miniskirt. The perfect touch, knee-high, high-heeled white leather boots, had been a jackpot find in the back room of Candor's shoe store (which I had begged my way into, for just this purpose).

Then I strode into the bathroom and began applying my makeup. Brown mascara, combined with dark brown eyeliner and green eye shadow the exact color of my eyes, created the perfect contrast with my dark brownish-red lipstick, the color of dried blood. Pale powder dusted my cheeks, hiding the flush of excitement that graced my cheeks.

I pushed a thick black headband with rhinestones on it into the unruly mass of tangles that was my hair. I tugged it into a sheet of crinkly copper waves down my back, held back from my face just enough as to not touch it, but close enough to accent the angle of my cheekbones.

Turning to the mirror on the back of my bathroom door, I smiled. I looked beautiful, yet wild, enticing, but dangerous. I made one hell of a vampire, no doubt about it. I could not wait until Teegan saw this!

As I came down the stairs, Father whistled appreciatively. "Quite a lot of effort you put into that, I see, Ava. You look beautiful." Father smiled, and we turned to see Mother by the door, with her lips pursed.

I sighed, knowing what was bothering her, so I said, "Mother, it's really not that bad. Some girls wear stuff like this to _school_. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to notice, or anything."

"That depends on your definition of _anybody_," she said stiffly, "Your Father and I are not nobody, and neither are your friends parents, and I am very sure you don't find you friend _nobody_. And it that, trust me. He'll notice. But, you knew that, even if you are trying to beat around the bush about it. Let's go." I glanced sheepishly at Father and shrugged. We headed out the door after Mother.

Mother rang the doorbell, and Teegan's father opened it. He wore a torn black and white striped t-shirt, a white bandana and a black eye patch. He even wore ragged cut-off black capris, and black shoes with gold-colored buckles on them. "Ahoy, mates! Do come 'board my splendid vessel. Beware, howe'r, for there's a said to be a fairy on this 'ere ship, not ta mention royalty, whom ye shan't be wantin' ta offend."

Father chuckled and slapped Teegan's father on the shoulder, saying, "Brilliant, truly. You are as in character as ever. The brains it must have taken to think of such a costume. Yummy. Brains. So tasty, all gray and slimy, and-"

Mother interrupted him, "Yes dear, we realize your affinity for, _brains_." She said, delicately pronouncing the last word with just the right amount of disgust. How such good actors could live in Candor, I'll never understand. She continued, "I suppose that means it's a good thing you cannot eat a banshee's brains, seeing as how she hasn't got any."

Though I admired her ability to playact and still tell the truth while staying in character, I couldn't help but add, "We've noticed." Mother rolled her eyes and said, "Are not teenage vampires such a pain?" As Teegan's father led us down the hall to the living room.

When we entered, the first thing I saw was Teegan's mother, dresses in a delicate-looking silky dress, reminiscent of flower petals, and shining a rainbow of colors as she moved. Her hair hung simply down her back, swinging as she moved towards us. Her transparent gauzy wings, supported by a wire frame, swayed gently around her head and shoulders with each step. As she began to speak, I noticed a single diamond earing, a diamond of diamond hanging from a silver chain, "How delightful you could come. Royalty can be dreadfully tardy, can they not?" she asked in a playful, musical voice.

"Aye, an' 'is particular one is _very_ late," Teegan's father said, sounding thoroughly annoyed. He shouted at the door, losing his pirate accent, but not his slang. "There were brigs on ships for a reason, son!"

There were quick thuds and the stairs, and a white-gloved hand appeared on the edge of the doorway. "Of course there were reasons for brigs, Father. Naturally, I have studied that. After all, a learned prince is a good prince, or so my people think." Teegan said, following his hand into the room.

"I should hope so, given that your people exist solely in your head," I said silkily. It had not escaped my notice that he was indeed dressed as a prince, with a masculine silver crown on his head, a white undershirt and a black tunic over loose black breeches, tucked firmly into black loafers. He looked good, in an arrogantly handsome way, with just the right touch of ruggedness thrown in.

But for some reason, he was gaping at me, and his deep-ocean eyes were seemingly incapable of looking away from me. When he finally met my gaze, he said, "Holy…" then shook his head, unable to find a suitable word, so I decided to spare him the trouble.

Smiling alluringly, I said, "Unholy, actually. Though a taste of royal blood might help a bit." He looked confused, so I raised my eyebrows at him.

He said slowly, "When you said the 'creature' your costume was based on was beautiful, mysterious, and eternal, you didn't mean a classic fairy tale with a mysterious princess did you? You meant an actual creature of legend, famed for it's immortality, and oh-so-lovely habit of drinking blood." He shook his head; in disbelief or admiration, I had no idea.

"Well, you didn't think I was just going to give it to you outright did you, Prince Charming?" I said wryly, having understood his 'classic fairy tale' reference.

He smiled stunningly at me and said, inclining his head regally at me, "Touché. Shall we feast upon the meal my gracious Mother had cooked for us, before our esteemed pirate tells us the story he has been longingly hinting at for weeks? Would that not be lovely, my lady?" he asked, staring straight at me.

"It would," I said, smiling back at him. He bowed and offered me his arm. "Old fashioned, but I suppose having royal blood would give a person the freedom to act however old fashioned one wished, though it might serve such a person well, to consider what his people might wish of him," I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him playfully. He actually gulped!

"Uh, yes, yes. Through here," he said, fumbling his words, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

I nudged him with my shoulder, "You are _so_ fun to tease, dear friend." I whispered to him.

"You ought not address royal personnel in such a fashion, lest you wish your head separated from your body…" He replied in kind. We laughed as we sat down to our meal of thick chili and pumpkin pie. Apparently having been forewarned of my costume, my hosts had filled my glass with red liquid. When I stared dubiously at it, Teegan nudged me and said, "It's juice, silly."

I flushed, but said, "Says the boy wearing a _Prince Charming_ costume. The supposedly self-respecting teenage boy." He rolled his eyes and didn't deign to comment.

After dinner we walked, slouched, practically floated, or stumbled into the living room, according to both our costumes and our personalities. I flopped down on the coach and ended up almost on my feet again when Teegan plunked down next to me, sending the taught cushion, with me still on it, shooting up, and sliding me into him. I scowled and raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed and said, "It's your own fault for sitting down first, but, since you're here…" he trailed off as he dropped his arm around my shoulders. I could feel my eyes widen with my surprise. I could tell I did a good imitation of a silly smile, like it didn't mean anything. Teegan's father began to talk, but I was both too present and too detached from my body to really understand anything.

What did this mean? I could never understand just what Teegan meant, when he acted like this, or even why he did when he did! It was so aggravating, to be so out of control in my own body! The real problem was whether to push him away, or pull him closer. Both literally and figuratively. So I did nothing.

Yet, I was still debating my problem when Teegan's father's voice broke through my reverie. "And so the government decided to appoint five founding families, each with their own set of values, working together to govern our city. The original generation never told their children whether or not other cities such as this were created, but they made it clear that we would always be far safer staying inside our city. Teegan, your mother is descended from Candor's founding family. When I married her, your grandparents explained all about the Founding Families, and told me the accompanying stories. Each Founding Family was given an item to keep and protect, to use with the other Founding Families in the event of the collapse of our society." Teegan had been listening raptly, but now he shot an excited glance at me. I smiled and looked back at his father.

He continued, "The Founding Families were kept in anonymity to help them protect their item. Our item," he paused, gesturing towards Teegan's mother, who took off her diamond earing.

She spoke in her sharp but melodic voice, "This, is our item. Silver chain for purity, and diamond for the strength to always tell the truth, no matter how hard or brutal it may be,"

She saw my look and said, "Yes, Ava, you may ask your question, though I can tell by your expression that it will be impertinent."

I blushed with chagrin, and said, "Well, if it's so symbolic, what does the fact that, silver or not, it's a chain, mean?"

She stared at me, a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally she replied, "Personally, I have always thought it was to demonstrate the constraints of society, as a reminder that though times can be good or bad, this society was created for our benefit. It is a reminder that we should protect our society because it is what we have, and it is that our responsibility to ensure that it stays intact even when, especially when, things seem to be going poorly, and people are unhappy. It's a reminder that things could be worse. No matter how flawed our system may be, it is what we have, and it works."

I gasped to hear her speak of the system being flawed; how and earth was she allowed to say such things? She held my gaze intensely with her brown eyes. "Do you understand, Ava?"

"I- I- I, yes I do. I realize how… solemn and important this is. Believe me, I know." I glanced uneasily at Teegan, since he was the only one who knew just how well I knew. He smiled encouragingly at me, so I went on, "It's just, and I've never heard anyone be so frank about how our system may be flawed. No one dares to say any of that, not even here, in Candor! Yet, in a speech about the importance of keeping our society together, you speak of how it can be bad. I know why you did, and I understand it, but it just seems like most people wouldn't dare to day anything like that. Ever, but especially not in front of anyone else, not even family, certainly not friends."

"You're smart, Ava. You can use that to help you find the truth. I know that, and I know your parents know that too, which is why I told your family and Teegan both. I trust you to do what's right, Ava. You and Teegan can help to solve whatever problems you may encounter. We all know that, and trust in it." She smiled at Teegan and me.

I nodded solemnly at her, and then turned to Teegan. I saw the question in his beautiful blue eyes; the question I knew would be there, the one I didn't know how to answer. My heart sped up and I became hyperaware of our legs touching, so I thought of a different unanswerable question. Should we tell our parents about the book? I furrowed my brows at him, hoping he understood. He shook his head slightly, his eyes glinting with sorrowful sincerity. He realized his mother had given us the perfect excuse to keep my heritage, and the book a secret, since that's what we thought was right.

Teegan's father went on to talk about some of the stories we had learned about in Faction History, but from the point of view of his Founding Family. I wondered why Grandfather hadn't told me all of this, but it could be the peaceful life of Amity had caused the stories to be forgotten throughout the generations. Candors were specific, and paid attention to detail with the diligence none but the Erudite surpassed. The other factions tended to be less precise with details, due to either a dislike of confrontation, selflessness, or an emphasis on overcoming fear.

I was anxious to talk to Teegan about this new development, but Halloween isn't a time for us to talk. It was for us to listen to stories, to learn from them. We'd never gotten the chance to talk after dinner before, but this time, our parents could see how badly we needed to talk. Naturally, they assumed they knew why, which, in their defense, they usually did, so they didn't ask us, and we didn't have to lie.

We were excused, so we decided to go outside to talk. When we got up from the couch, Teegan offered me his arm again. I rolled my eyes, but took it. Truly, it was adorable. _So_ outdated, but that only made it all the sweeter. And so it was that I didn't protest when his hand slid from my elbow to my hand, and it sent a wave of happy shivers through me. He cupped my hand loosely, being careful not to intertwine our fingers.

He was being so careful with me, and he kept shooting covert glances at me out of the corner of his eye as we walked towards the shed in his backyard. I couldn't help a silly smile from spreading across my face as we rounded the shed. We leaned against the side of the shed that couldn't be seen from the house. As I realized this, my heart began to pound out a furious rhythm.

His hand still in mine, he spoke softly in a nearly smooth voice, "So…" His eyes scorched me. I gazed at him transfixed; yet too scared to move closer, for all I wanted to because I had enough reservations. Barely.

Searching for something to say, I said, "You're part of a Founding Family too! And your artifact, it's probably the diamond that goes in the lock!" My voice high with excitement of a clue, and, frankly, being near him.

"True," He said, letting go of my hand. A stab of disappointment pierced my heart and spread outward. I couldn't keep my face from falling, so I turned around, with my back to him, and tried to joke.

"So, I wonder what happens when the descendants only have a boy. And which child do they give it to, if they have more than one?" I said, my voice failing to make it any kind of joke, being all broken.

My throat closed when I heard him step closer to me, and put a hand on my shoulder, his large hand covering it completely. One of his fingers even brushed the side of my neck. He said softly, as though talking to a frightened animal, a horrifyingly accurate metaphor just then, "I think the younger child gets it, boy or girl, so that the legacy needs to be passed on fewer times, since I would guess that a bit of all the stories is lost each time, which is why your grandfather didn't tell you all of this." He paused, waiting for my response. When I remained silent, he said, "We'll see what we can find about the other Founding Families. Okay?" I didn't trust myself to speak, but he implored, "Ava, please tell me what you're thinking! I want to know!"

He didn't say it, but I could tell some part of him didn't just want to know; it _needed_ to know. I couldn't stay silent, no matter what the consequences were of any of this.

I whirled to face him, searching his face for emotion. He looked really worried, though my quick roundabout had surprised him. Yet I could see more, in his eyes. I could see concern, but the blue depths revealed something more intense, something more instinctual, more animal.

I felt like I was falling into his eyes. Then I realized he was leaning closer to me. His head tilted to the side, and I realized his intentions. The flood of emotion caused me to gasp and stiffen. "I- I-" I couldn't speak, and I was slightly scared by the intensity of my feelings for him. But he saw the fear in my eyes, and took it for something else entirely.

His whole face closed off into a stiff, polite mask. He said "Don't worry about it Ava. I get it." He tried to smile, though it ended up looking more like a grimace. I knew him well enough to see how much I had unintentionally hurt him.

I hurried to say, "No, Teegan, I never meant… I mean, that's not what…. What I'm trying to say is-" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. I'd never been shy around him before, but suddenly I was too shy to tell him how I really felt.

He took a deep breath and said, "Ava. I meant what I said. I'll help you find out about the Founding Families, okay? And I promise, I won't try anything like this again. I'm sorry."

I was shocked, how could he not see what I was really trying to say? "D-don't be sorry," I began, but he interrupted me.

"Well, I am. We'll be just friends, Ava. I won't pressure you again." Teegan said firmly. I wanted to touch his cheek and pull him towards me. I wanted him to hold me, maybe even kiss me, but I was hurt by how fast he'd gotten over his disappointment. A shooting pain through my chest pierced my heart. He nodded at me, then turned and went back to his house.

My disappointment and hurt turned into anger, and I stalked back to the pavilion in my backyard. He was so close to letting me have what I wanted, but his perfect manners made it so that now, he thought I didn't care! The worst thing was, I couldn't correct him. He never saw me as shy, so he wouldn't think to wonder why I had reacted how I had. I shouldn't have been mad at him, and I knew I was really mad at myself, but I shoved that knowledge away and planned my revenge.


	8. Protectiveness Always Trumps Revenge

Protectiveness Always Trumps Revenge

At school I was stiffly cordial to Teegan, sad that he couldn't see my true feelings for him. To make matters worse, he began to put distance between us where there hadn't been before. He would sit in a different row on the bus, never passed me notes in class, and never studied with me after school.

My resulting bad temper got me into trouble on multiple occasions. My art teacher told us to paint our feelings, for an expressionist study. It's not my fault that brightly colored blobs splattered angrily on weren't quite to her liking. Unfortunately, neither was the depressing gray outline of a dead bird I'd found in the park that I drew as a second chance at the assignment. Why ask teenagers to express their feelings if you don't really want to know?

The best and worst time though, was the when my teacher thought she'd praise me by reading my poem out to the class. The assignment had been to write a free-verse poem about Christmas. She said, "Class, you must hear Ava's poem. It is remarkably deep and bittersweet. A perfect capture of feeling of the spirit of wistfulness Christmas brings. She has a truly unique take on the subject!" If only she knew, I thought. Christmas spirit was one way to put it, but I knew Teegan would surely see this for what it was without my help. Wouldn't he?

Unbeknownst that she planned to read some of the poems out loud, I poured my heart out into that poem.

I thought you,

My dearest friend,

Who knows me oh so well,

Could at least have read the signs,

Of my true desires.

You seem to think,

That what I want,

Is all I've ever had.

How can you not know,

That what you believe,

Is so far from the truth?

I would that I could have,

All of what I have wished for,

Though now I see,

That I must point the way.

Hear my mind,

My heart and soul,

Ringing loud and clear,

As bells on Christmas Day!

I squirmed as she read, expecting to hear laughter. Surprisingly, I heard none. As she finished reading it, I turned unobtrusively to see Teegan out of the corner of my eye. His face was a careful mask showing no emotion. Then he blanched and his eye grew wide as he looked towards the front of the room. I turned my attention to the front and saw why no one had begun to say anything, for better or worse, yet. She hadn't finished with the poetry reading.

She smiled and said mysteriously, "Someone turned in an anonymous poem, not about Christmas, but since all assignments were completed, as a demonstration for the rest of the class. Sweet, isn't it?"

I glanced back a Teegan. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes were filled with dread, and he shook his head from side to side in an almost imperceptible way that told me he had written the poem, and that it was _not_ a demonstration for the rest of the class. In fact, he looked like he didn't want it read at all.

I was torn between satisfaction about his discomfort, I thought Teegan should get a taste of it for a change, and the urge to jump up and yell, "Don't read that! It was never supposed to be read!" to protect him, when our teacher cleared her throat.

Teegan raised his hand, "May I go to the bathroom?" he blurted out. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He walked out of the room, being too careful not to walk too fast. I noticed his neck was a bundle of cords sticking from his neck with tension. A pang went through me as he walked out the door. Before I could decide how to act on my newfound sympathy though, the poem's contents were divulged to the whole room.

I thought I knew,

What would happen,

When I sought to get,

That which I have longed for.

How was I to know,

That my wish was so repulsive,

To those who could have,

Granted my heart's desire.

So now I must appear as if,

My turmoil does not exist,

As if I am not hurt,

As if I never was.

I do not know why,

It was not to be,

But for her sake,

I will not show my pain.

My heart went out to Teegan. I felt so sad for him, that it was read in front of class, but I felt that only distantly. I felt too tingly and happy that he didn't hate me for what he must have thought was my rejection. Even more strongly than that was the overwhelming blade of pain that stabbed my heart.

I was hurting him by not saying anything. I would do something. Thankfully, that day, English was last hour, so as soon as class was over, when Teegan had still not returned, I scribbled him a note.

Meet me at our spot after school. I'm sorry she read that out loud. Please, can we talk? I'm really, really sorry.

Hoping fervently that he would get the message, I ran home to drop off my bag and put on the shoes I got for my birthday, which were far better for running in, and I hoped would remind him of good times between us.

I slowed as I came closer to our tree. I began to worry whether or not Teegan would show up. He knew I'd figured out what he meant by his poem. I don't know if he knew what mine meant though, or if he hadn't even been listening because of being distracted by the teacher having his personal poem.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking and I realized I was walking too far to the north of our tree, back towards the school. Suddenly aware of my surroundings I heard voices coming nearer.

A cruel male voice asked, "How is the serum coming? When can we expect it to be done?"

A crisp, cultured voice replied, "I should have the special serum finished by the end of the next initiation. The regular serum will be finished by the time the brats get out of school. It will take time, but we'll use that time well. Are your efforts to uncover specifics on our campaign against Abnegation going well?"

I shook, realizing these people were in on the plot I'd overheard in Amity. I shuddered; the voices were coming nearer. I glanced around me. There was nowhere for me to go! I slid behind the nearest big tree, an oak. I stepped carefully around the piles of dry leaves on the ground.

The man answered the woman's question, "Yes, of course. Will Eric be meeting us or not?"

A gruff male voice grumbled from my right, "I'm here. The blasted train was running late!"

I could hear the woman sniff. "We are serious, and we will not wait for you when the time comes for you to provide your services," she said sharply.

Eric sighed and said, "I know, all right? Don't worry. Dauntless is yours to command."

The other man said smugly, "It certainly will be."

Eric said quickly, "As long as I get what I want, I'll make sure you get your army. I'll check in again when your plans are more… _refined_, as you would say. I'm sure you have things to research. Books to stuff your noses into."

The woman said, "Don't underestimate us, Eric. Let's go." I heard footsteps recede.

Could things get any worse? That had been cryptic and ominous, but that Eric guy had definitely said something about someone getting an army of Dauntless warriors! I slid my back down the trunk of the tree and sighed.

I heard a snort from my right, and jerked my head up as a fist collided with my jaw. Dark spots formed in front of my eyes, but I stayed conscious. I turned to face my attacker, scrambling back as fast as I could. My attacker kicked my ankles out from under me as I began to rise. Vision clearing, I looked at him, and to my shock, saw the boy who had beat Teegan and I up years ago! Now, though, he was grown up and wearing Dauntless colors. He leered down at me.

"Hearing what you shouldn't? You'll pay!" He spat the words out at me.

I felt fear gripping my insides. As always when I was overwhelmed, I couldn't speak. "I- I- Please, don't… Don't-" I stammered.

He laughed, and I could feel sweat bead on my forehead. Anyone as mad as he was who laughed never meant well. He never meant to let me live. At least he didn't recognize me, probably because that must have been his norm when he was young. And still was, apparently.

He sneered at me, a grisly twist of his thin, pale lips. "I'll do what I like with you. I'll have a bit of fun, why don't I?" he said softly, raising a hand to my cheek, carefully putting his hand around my chin so as to push hard on my forming bruises. I whimpered, afraid to yell in case his accomplices heard and came to help him.

Eric's menacing chuckle was suddenly cut short with a grunt. He fell partly onto me as he slumped to the ground, unconscious. To addled from terror, I simply went by my instincts and curled up into a ball. I felt him being pulled off of me. What would come next? Who was my savior, or were they less of the savior type and more of the I'll-just-kill-you-quicker-than-Eric-would've type of person? Either would be better than Eric, but no one else knew where I was, so it must be one of his accomplices. I waited for the slice of a blade against my ribs. I panted with frightened anticipation. I thought of Teegan and of all the things I should have said to him, all the things we had missed out on.

_Teegan_! _He_ knew around where I'd be. I couldn't let him get killed. If he saw this he would try to rescue me. I needed rescuing, but if he came here, he would surely get killed, either by whoever stood panting above me, or by an irate Eric when he woke up.

I didn't dare look at the person standing above me, who was panting as if they had run a long way or were stealing himself or herself for something big. Big like stabbing someone to death. I curled tighter into a ball when I heard movement over me. I flinched, ready for the deadly blow. Please let it be quick, I prayed fervently!

Instead, I felt a hand as light as a feather on my back. Another eased into the crook under my knees, and I was hoisted into someone's arms, carried like a baby. I still didn't dare to open my eyes, yet I was too exhausted to refrain from relaxing into the person's gentle hold. The innate strength and size of the arms that held me told me a man carried me. He carried me a ways in whichever direction he chose. Suddenly, I felt a change in how we moved, more of an upward movement than anything else.

My mind made a leap in intuition, and as we stopped, and as I was cradled in his lap, I realized our upward motion had been into a tree. Our tree. Teegan's and mine. He had saved me. I cracked me eyes open a slit and whispered, my hope, surprise, and love bare in my voice, "Teegan? Is that you?" I saw him tilt his tanned face down towards me, black hair falling slightly into his eyes.

Teegan smiled tenderly at me, and murmured, "I said I'd always be there for you. I meant it. You can always count on me. For anything." His eyes shone with sincerity.

"I know, Teegan. I never doubted you. I never will." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

Concern ran thick in his voice as he asked gently, "Where are you hurt?"

I sighed, and replied, not bothering to sugar-coat it, because I knew he'd want the whole truth, "Only my jaw and my ankles, and nothing's broken, but if you hadn't gotten there, he would have killed me." My voice was far steadier than my emotions, which were running rampant between fear, pain, and joy at being near Teegan, joy at him saving me.

He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and said, "_Only?_ And, k-killed?" His voice broke on when he tried to say 'killed'. He swallowed hard, and I pulled back far enough to get a good look at his face.

His eyes blazed with fire as he looked at me, and he gently laid his hand on my cheek. "I could never let you die, Ava. I know you heard the poem, and I know you know I wrote it. You must know how I feel, and I'll wait however long I have to, but I will always be yours."

The corners of my mouth turned up as my body filled with warmth and air. "Did you listen to my poem, and understand what it meant?" I asked intensely, raising one eyebrow. His other hand came up to my face, and pushed stray locks of coppery hair behind my ears. His face showed a degree of concentration on me that made the rest of the world fade away. He took his index finger and slowly traced my raised eyebrow. I shivered, and my heart picked up its speed forgetting fear entirely.

He slowly murmured in a deep, rough voice, "I'm not positive, but based on what I hope it meant, and your reaction just now, I'm guessing it meant this." Then he leaned down towards me, tilting his face just so. My eyes closed automatically as his lips met mine.

His lips were so soft and warm, gently caressing my own. Subtle fire ran through my veins, melting through my core and into my heart. I kissed him back and lifted my arms to lie around his neck. One of his hands slid around to my back, to steady us from falling out of the tree.

When we broke apart, Teegan smiled warmly at me, his eyes over-bright. His voice rumbled with happiness, "So you do feel that way!" He hugged me, and then kissed me softly before settling back against his branch. As I settled onto my separate branch, he reached over and slid his large hand around my tiny one. Warmth continued to bubble inside of me, helping me to answer the unasked question in his protective gaze, that of what had happened.

I told him about the newest conspiracy conversation I'd overheard. He frowned when I mentioned the serums. "I've never heard of those. The sooner we can research them, without looking conspicuous, we need to." Though that was all he said on the subject. The only thing that really shocked him was when I told him my attacker was Eric, our childhood tormentor. His hands shook with anger, and tightened over mine. "The best way to get back at him for this will be to put a top to his plot. Maybe we should tell our parents. But just about this," he hurriedly explained to me, "We won't be able to explain away your new bruises easily, Ava."

I grinned at him and suggested, "We could always say I slipped and fell from the tree, banging my jaw on a branch on the way down, and landing, or more accurately, _not_ landing, on my ankles."

He considered my story and nodded. "If you really think it's best to keep it from them, then that's what we'll do. Do you think Eric will recognize you if he sees you again?" I shook my head. Surely Eric picked on too many people to know who I was.

Besides…. "You must have hit him really hard in the head. He might even be concussed!" a little bit of glee regarding that… "unfortunate" …. potential occurrence was, I thought, perfectly acceptable, given the circumstances. "Come to think of it, Teegan, what _did_ you hit him with?" I asked.

"There was a convenient rock on the ground nearby." Teegan said, the steel in his voice throwing mental knives at Eric. His eyes grew momentarily cold and hard as his mouth set into a grim line. "We'll bring him down, Ava. The first thing we need to do is research serums."

I agreed. It seemed logical, and after all, how hard could it be to find out about serums? If only we had known…


	9. The Honest Cannot Crave Knowledge

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, and I haven't updated in FOREVER, but now that school is drawing to a close, and sports seasons are becoming manageable, I plan to write a lot more often! Hang in there, the plot's just beginning, and pretty soon, the espionage will begin! Enjoy!**

The Honest Cannot Crave Knowledge

Teegan and I had agreed to research the serums because of our ignorance of what they were, and how they could be used in whatever revolution was being planned. Ironically, we were ignorant about more than just the serums.

For the next month, we went to the library after school each day, and perused the shelves for what we wanted. It didn't help that the Erudite librarian kept giving us the evil eye, and the other patrons, also Erudites, gave us weird looks. We just couldn't find what we were looking for, though. The only things related to 'serum' were old records of medicinal recipes from ancient times and fantasy books in which witches and wizards brewed serums to use in their spellcraft.

"Hey, Teegan, this looks cool…" I mentioned to him one day.

He looked over my shoulder at what I was reading, his hand on my shoulder, and his breath warming my check. He grinned and said, "Well, I suppose it is interesting, and I can't fault you for getting caught up in that story. It _is_ your type of story after all…" He trailed off, his tone teasing.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I teased back.

"I better not say… I don't want to risk getting on your bad side, Ava" He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "It's not what we need though. We'll have to look somewhere else." He continued.

"Yeah, I know. But who doesn't need a bit of adventure and witchcraft in their lives?" I said sadly, slightly upset that we hadn't found anything, for all we'd been searching for so long.

"Thanks, but I'll pass on that. For one, you bewitch better than any witch could, and for another, going out with you is adventurous enough for me!" His eyes crinkled as he grinned that grin that could make me turn to mush. I smacked his chest lightly then kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You're such a flirt!" I said, pretending to be exasperated.

"And you love it!" He replied happily, pulling me in for a longer kiss.

"Ugh! Is _that_ what you two have been doing in the library? Bookworms like you, not even studying, but _making out_ in a library? You know, there are more comfortable places. Ava, I could show you a few… If you begged." A smooth, mocking voice cut through the hush in the library.

Teegan sighed, lips still barely separated from mine. He pulled back, reclining smoothly in his chair, then turned his head to our one-man audience. "Peter." He said flatly, "What do you want?" Peter sneered at Teegan, leered at me, then walked away.

"Creep!" I exclaimed, disgusted.

Teegan sighed. "I really don't think he cares what either of us thinks. At least in a few months, we'll never have to lay eyes on him again." Shaking his head to get back on topic, he said, "Well, lets see. We could try a bookstore…"

I gave him a look. "You know that wouldn't work. They wouldn't have anything on serums. Especially if the library doesn't." He nodded his acknowledgement of the fact. We sat in comfortable silence as wee thought over our dilemma. Our hands slipped around each other, and we sat for a while.

The librarian called out that the library would be closing in twenty minutes. "We'd better put these back, Teegan said regretfully, pulling his hand out of mine, and picking up our latest stack of books. I grumbled about letting the stuffy librarian reshelf the books along with her attitude, but went to help Teegan anyway. He's too kind for his own good, I thought.

On our way home, I thought of something. "Hey, Teegan, what if they're doing research on serums, and it's some sort of top-secret government thing that's perfectly legal, and not a rebellion?" I asked hopefully.

Teegan ruffled my hair affectionately and said sadly, "We both know something fishy is going on here." His voice turned hard, "But, we'll figure it out. Clearly, the Erudites don't want the serum information available to the public. We might have to wait until we're in Erudite before we can access the information. And we'll need to come up with a plan for researching then, without arousing any suspicions. Even then, you might be right about the top secret part. Hmmm." His face srunched up in thought, a slight frown on his face.

I smiled up at him, utterly transfixed by how handsome he was in the fading sunlight. He noticed me watching, and smiled at me in a way that made my knees weak. He slipped an arm around my waist as we walked, and I put my head on his shoulder, my arm around him as well.

We were walking up our street when I said, "If it is top secret, we'll have to be careful how we look, and which means not just asking the right things of the right people, but also doing the right things at the right times in the right places. You know what that means, right?" I grinned up at him, knowing his response.

He groaned and said, "It's always like this with you!" He said, slightly exasperated, slightly admiring.

I remembered earlier, and replied, "And you love it!"

He smiled gently down at me and said, "Yes, it's annoying sometimes, and makes me worry about you, but I do love your determination. And if you're going to be headstrong and stubborn about this, then I'm going to help. And if we want to make it out of this alive, we're going to need training."


	10. Summer Training

**I recently found the place where you can find stats about your story. I know, took me WAY too long to find, but, hey, it inspired me to write another chapter, so all's good. This is a bit of a filler chapter, mainly for humor and a bit of fluff, and to explain how they became able to do the things they'll need to be able to do in the next few chapters.**

**One last thing, today, I created a picture for The Spy From Candor, and uploaded it using Image Manager. Problem is, I can't figure out how to connect it to the story… If any one can help, please PM me!**

**Thanks for favoriting, alerting, reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

Summer Training

The sky was a clear shade of cerulean, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. The sun seen shafts of light through the breaks in the leafy canopy overhead. We decided to practice away from our tree, in the opposite direction of where Eric had assaulted me, to avoid any other unfortunate encounters, particularly given our plans.

Teegan met me in a clearing we had scoped out the day before. "So, got any plans, Ava? Or are do we need to go back to the library?" He grinned at my scowl.

"You knew I would've only made plans for what I know, didn't you." I said accusingly. His grin was reply enough. "Whatever." I continued, "I _do_ have a general plan, though. First, we need to get into shape. It takes the average human body six weeks to get into shape."

Teegan groaned. "Trust you to have looked up _that_, rather than exercises for things that'll keep us alive!" I ignored his grumbling, and took a stick on the ground, and dragged its end in the dirt in an approximation of a line. Teegan looked wearily at it, and sighed. "What is that for? I've got a bad feeling about this." I grinned at him.

"It's the starting line," I said simply, waiting for him to understand. His face paled slightly, and a resigned look took over his features. I grinned conspiratorially at him, and said, "Yup! Conditioning! It's two miles to our tree and back. The ground is pretty even, and there's not too many sticks or rocks in the way. We can start off by alternating walking and jogging, but before we do much else, we're going to have to be able to run this thing at top speed, just in case. Then maybe we can expand and change our route as we try more complex things involving espionage!"

He stood there for a minute, just staring at me wonderingly. "This is that determination. That determination to do anything, and everything for what you believe in." He said, awe and love shining in his eyes. "This is who you really are."

I stepped right up to him, my voice hardened with intensity, and my mouth began to say what was in my heart, "Yes. This is **me**. And I believe we're the only ones who can stop this revolution, so I'll do anything and everything I can to that end. I know you'll help me. If it gets hard, remember everyone we're doing this for. Remember the books that described wars and the horrors of revolution. Remember that there is a threat. Above all, remember that we are a part of the Founding Families. We will save this society. No matter what!"

Teegan's eyes shown with determination and purpose. He held out his hand in a fist. "We _will _find a way to stop this, Ava. Passionate determination will give us the strength to keep our world intact!"

I laid my fist on top of his, and said, "Shall we begin?"

Teegan smiled, cupped my cheek with his free hand, and replied softly, "We shall" and we crouched, side-by-side on the line I had drawn in the dirt. Together, we said, "Ready? Go!" and began our training.

Spring came, beautiful and warm. I could have done without all the rain, though. Our little track had been worn down in the weeks we had run on it, and the April rains had turned it to mud. We were able to sprint the whole two miles, and decided to switch up our route. We ran all around the park, and through less-used city districts.

Aside from running, which is great for endurance, and though we both knew we might one day have to run for our lives, literally, we also decided to study other topics. We went to the library and read books on martial arts. Once, we had to dive behind the next row of books, because we saw Eric stalking towards the shelves on combat, muttering something about being forced to research the proper technique to teach the initiates this year, and how last years' initiates had turned out fine using his techniques.

Teegan and I exchanged raised eyebrows. Teegan whispered in my ear, "Makes you feel sorry for whoever chooses to be Dauntless this year, doesn't it?" I nodded vehemently. We spent a lot of time studying the books, and then went back to our clearing to try out what we had learned.

We punched and kicked and blocked each other. Our bruises hurt, but our satisfaction and pride made them worthwhile. I could see the improvement, in both him and in myself. I learned how to throw my body behind a punch without losing my balance, and he learned how to use his strength to his advantage.

While studying martial arts, we came across muscle exercises. We saw diagrams of things called push-ups, to strengthen our arms, and sit-ups and planks to strengthen our core muscles. One book mentioned how one could use a small, hand-sized squishy ball to strengthen our hands and forearms.

In our attempt to replicate the exercise balls, we cut big round cloth circles out of blankets I'd used as a toddler to play dolls. I was more than happy to get them out of my closet, where they'd been kept at my mother's insistence that I would someday find a good use for them. I thought this was an appropriate was to use them. Teegan borrowed some thread and needles from his mother's sewing kit, and we brought our materials to the side of the river that wound beside the abandoned amusement park.

The muddy banks were slippery with the warm rains of late spring. As I reached down to get a handful of mud, my feet slipped out from under me, and I flailed, sliding on my back towards the frothing waters. I screamed, seeing the rushing water coming nearer and neared as the fact that I didn't know how to swim threatened to paralyze me body. I splayed out my arms to catch something to stop my descent, and my left hand caught a small ledge of sharp rock, barely five feet above the swollen river.

The edge cut into my fingers, but I didn't let go. "Teegan!" I cried out, hoping desperately he would find a way to help me. My fingers grew numb from supporting my weight.

"Here!" Teegan shouted, and a long branch came dropping quickly towards me. I yelled, and recoiled, in case it stabbed my through the eye. The force of my movements caused my now blood-slick fingers to slip on the rock. I felt gravity begin to take its hold as the branch kept descending towards me.

My feet sank into the cold, turbulent waters, and pulled me instantly downriver. Knowing it was probably my last chance, I swung my right arm up as hard as I could, and my hand met the wood, pulling up to a stop suddenly, sending searing pain through my arm as the muscles stretched to accommodate my swinging weight, and the pull of the current.

My hand slid and my calves submerged in the river. "Pull up NOW, Teegan!" I screamed, afraid of what would happen, should my hands slip much further. The white wood of the branch bean to shorten as it disappeared over the edge of the sheer riverbank.

I managed to hold on as first my hand, then my elbow crested the edge. A large, warm hand gripped my forearm and yanked me the rest of the way up. I groaned in pain, and shuddered In relief at being back on dry ground. I was too shocked to speak, or even open my eyes. Warm, solid arms wrapped around me and held me close. I snuggled up against Teegan's chest, not noticing until then that I was shivering.

I felt his lips on the top of my head as he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you. This happens _way _too much, Ava! You have to be careful, and don't say your life is you own, to do with what you please, because you and I both know that your actions affect a lot of people. Especially me," his voice trailed off as he took a deep, shuddering breath, "Heavens, I'm glad you're alright!" he said, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and let the shock die down.

Eventually, we remembered our purpose there and carefully grabbed handfuls of mud to put inside the old-doll-blanket circles. We they were sufficiently stuffed, we curled up the edges, and sewed them shut at the top, leaving a little fringed excess of cloth at the top. Teegan sqeezed his, and when the mud stayed put, we decided they would work, and left to deposit our new toys at our tree before we went back home.

Spring drew to a close as we practiced with the mud balls and we got stronger. My left hand healed quickly, and I was soon just as strong with my left as with my right. For whatever reason though, Teegan always had more trouble with his left hand than with his right. He used the mud balls so much, frustrated by the lack of improvement that one time, he stared down so intently at his hand while he did the exercises that he couldn't move his head away in time, when the stitching broke, and mud splattered out from the top like a cork from a bottle. My hour-long laughing fit sufficed as my ab workout for the whole week.

What I struggled most with, though, was learning to move virtually silently. School had finished and summer was well underway before I mastered the skill through sheer practice. Even then, I kept concentrating on how much noise I _was_ making, rather than how much noise I wasn't making, so I was startled when I scared a rabbit next to a bush so badly, it fell over from shock. I didn't even know that was possible.

Then, a thought occurred to me. If I could scare a rabbit, why couldn't I scare Teegan? With my mischievous bit of fun in my mind, I began hatching a plan as I slunk back to where we'd started running earlier that day. He was hanging from a tree branch, doing chin-ups when I found him. I decided to postpone my plans a bit, because the sight of the muscles in his broad shoulders bunching up to make them even bigger was just to good to miss.

After a bit, I tiptoed to the other side of the tree he was using, carefully watching to make sure he wasn't looking my way. His eyes were closed though, concentrating as sweat dripped down his forehead. He controlled his breathing carefully, and I was mesmerized with the rhythm of in-out, in-out, accompanying each rep.

Teegan gasped out a breath and I jumped, sure he'd seen me. No, he was just getting tired. His face was set into hard determination, muscles straining to continue. If I wanted to complete my plan, I'd have to work fast.

I jumped up to grab a tree branch above my head, and pulled myself up onto it, proud that I was strong enough to do now what I couldn't do at the river. I swung up another couple of branches, slowly inching my way around to Teegan's side of the tree. I made my way up to about three feet above him, where there was a nice, sturdy branch with few leaves to rustle and give me away. I slowly sat down on the branch, and scooted back until my thighs were completely off the branch, and my knees and calves pressed into the bark to keep my from falling.

I kept my balance by leaning back, further and further, so I was hanging by my knees from the tree branch, head down. The blood rushed to my head, but I enjoyed the sensation. I quickly undid my braid, letting the hair tie fall to the ground. My hair fell in auburn waves past my head, straining towards the ground. I used my hands to pouf it up a bit, then opened my eyes to see I'd done great so far. My head was level with Teegan's, but upside down. I could easily reach the branch he clasped, when I wanted to get down. His head bobbed down, having finished his chin-up. I pulled in a deep breath of air as he pulled himself up again, his eyes still shut. When his face came level with mine again, I blew out my breath, ruffling his hair, making him blink.

He shrieked in surprise, and let go of the branch he was holding. I was laughing as he rolled into a ball as he fell twisting so that he would land softly. He sprung up from the soft, thick green grass below and scowled. "Ava! Not funny," he complained, rubbing his sore arms, glaring up at me. I grinned, reached under the branch he'd been using and gripped it tightly.

I released one leg from the branch above, and hooked my foot around the bottom of the branch for momentary support as I swung the other leg up, off the branch, to set it against the branch, soon joined by my other foot. I used the arm and core strength I'd built up to keep my body from falling until I pushed off from the branch and used my momentum and slightly loosened hands to swing around the branch, towards the trunk, and back up again.

Just as I began to feel gravity take me again, I freed my hands, hoping I was in the right position to fly into the clearing, rather than the trunk. I twisted into a ball to somersault through the air, until I landed with a thud not on grass, but on something harder, and much warmer. I heard an "oof" of the breath being knocked out of someone, and a bigger thud as whatever I was lying on hit the ground with a jolt that knocked me way.

I heard a wheezing noise, and unwound myself from my ball and sat up to see Teegan muttering, "Reckless, reckless, reckless," while trying to get his breath back.

"Sorry, but you weren't supposed to catch me," I said to him.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't, and it'd gone wrong, you could have gotten really badly hurt!" he replied, annoyed.

"But if you caught me, you'd certainly get hurt," I said pointedly, noticing how he stayed unmoving on the ground.

"You would have been hurt far worse than this, if-" he began,

I cut him off, putting my hand on his cheek, leaning over him, "How badly _are_ you hurt? I'm sorry, and I know it was a stupid stunt! I should have known you wouldn't take a chance on letting me fall, and I really do appreciate that, but you make me worry too, by doing that!"

I stopped when a gentle, loving smile spread across his face, making my heart speed up. "I know," he whispered, bringing a hand up to trace the worried, scrunched-up muscles on my forehead. "But, you're right. I **won't** let you fall. Not ever. Even if I get hurt and that hurts you. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I need to protect you," a bleak look entered his eyes as he went on, "I have a feeling you're going to need all the protection you can get, before this is all over,"

"We need," I corrected him gently. "_We_ are going to need a lot of protection before this is over. Which is why we have each other," he smiled widely at me, and I smiled back. He sat up and drew me close.

"We'll always have each other," he murmured in my ear, before tilting my chin so my lips could meet his. The sun lit the sky brilliant shades of red and orange as we kissed, forgetting what could happen after the Choosing Ceremony, a little over a month away, lost in our bliss.


	11. A Complexity Of Aptitudes

**An extra long chapter to start off the main plot with the aptitude tests! Next chapter will be Initiation Day! For those of you who are fans of Caleb, he'll be playing an important role from the next chapter on out! **

**The girl she pushes past is Tris. This happens on page 6 of Divergent, by Veronica Roth.**

**Just to be clear, since I haven't really said this yet, I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! I only own Ava, Teegan, their families and some of the scenery and plots as well (i.e. those not found in Divergent). **

**Thanks again to readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Enjoy!**

A Complexity of Aptitudes

Just like last year, the sun shone bright in a brilliantly blue sky on the day of our sixteenth birthday. Our families threw a massive party that practically all of Candor attended. Teegan and I had a great time, surrounded by all our friends from school, laughing and chatting, able to forget the imminent aptitude tests.

After the party, though, our parents took us to the living room of Teegan's house and sat down across from us. "I'm sure you noticed we didn't get you presents this year," Teegan's father began.

I noticed my mother started to tear up, and my father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mother, what's wrong?" I asked, dismayed.

Teegan's father answered, his voice full of resigned displeasure, "Neither of you have had your aptitude tests yet, but you plan to leave us," I gasped. How could he have known that? I looked at Teegan, expecting to find him as shocked as I was.

His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes hard, with only a hint of an apology in them as he looked at me and said, "They deserved to know the truth, Ava. If we're going to hurt them by leaving, the very least they deserve is forewarning," The reproach in his voice would have angered me, but deep down, I knew he was right.

I swallowed hard, and turned back to my parents. "I am truly sorry to plan to leave, and it's not because I don't love you, because I do. But, there are more things going on here, things beyond our aptitude and our families," I looked at my crying mother, pain wrenching my body at what I knew I was doing to her, but I continued, "There are secrets I must keep, which I cannot, if I stay in Candor. Also, there are things that must be known, things that must be done, for the sake of all the factions. All I can say, is it has to do with the legacy of the Founding Families," I turned to my father.

His eyes were wide and sad, yet I felt he was proud of me, for not only saying the truth, but for being true enough to myself to do what I needed to do. My eyes never left his face as I said, "Father. You know Teegan is the heir to Candor's Founding Family. What you might not know, is that you, and I, are the sole descendants of Amity's Founding Family. He didn't tell you, because he knew you were planning to switch factions, and wanted you to be at peace with your choice, rather than warring with yourself about the decision, or regret whichever decision you made. So instead, last year, he shared with me our legacy. I believe he must have had some instinct that told him it was the right time, because since then, there have been things Teegan and I have noticed. Things, that threaten our very society. So, as per the duties of the Founding Families, we shall become faction transfers,"

In the silence that followed my speech, my mother's tears dried up, and she looked both shocked, and proud. She covered my father's hand on her shoulder with hers and smiled up at her speechless husband.

Fondly, my father whispered, "He would. He is Amity to the core. He was a true father to me, allowing me to keep my peace, and by doing so, causing himself turmoil over who could follow his legacy," his shining eyes turned to me, "_Our_ legacy, Ava. Your grandfathers, yours, and mine. If he could give me up for nothing more than my own peace of mind, then I can let you go for the protection of our family's legacy. You alone have the many aspects of strength needed to protect us all. Seek the truth in all you do, dearest daughter. It will guide you when all else has failed," he walked over to me, and hugged me. I was so surprised, and so happy, I felt I could fly away. I hugged him back with all my strength, caught up in our mutual love.

He grunted in pain, and I released him, "Sorry, father! I-I-"

"It's okay, Ava. I'm fine," he eyed me, amused, "I see you've been strengthening yourself physically as well as mentally," I was trying to think of how to respond, when the sharp voice of Teegan's mother cut through the room.

"You two have been working on physical strength? Do you plan to transfer to Dauntless? While I don't know the particulars of why your plans are as such, surely joining that rough and brutal bunch of blood lusting masochists isn't what our society requires of you!"

Teegan shook his head, and said in a soothing voice, "No, mother, we do not intend on transferring to Dauntless," his efforts not soothing her one bit.

"Well, you're doing this to protect our society, so do you see that as a selfless act worthy of becoming a Stiff?" she ranted on.

Teegan tried to protest, but to no avail. Her voice grew more hysterical with each sentence she spoke, "Do you plan to join those peace-loving farmers? Because Ava's a Founding Family of Amity? Or because you think the way to avoid conflict is peace? Because you should've seen enough in Candor to know that peace often isn't an option! And if you're not transferring to Amity, then it might be the knowledge-hungry Erudites, who act all superior and condescending just because we don't spend our lives with our noses stuck in books! At least _they_ usually try to find out the truth about how things work…" she finally trailed off, and Teegan squeezed my hand, then let go and walked across the room to his fretting mother.

"Mother. We are going to transfer to Erudite. There is the only place where we can get the knowledge we need, before we can decide how to best fix the, er, problem," she nodded, mollified.

With that, our birthday ended. My parents escorted me back to our house, each hugged me tightly, the feeling of finality nearly breaking my heart. Up in my room, the feelings overflowed into tears. "Why does it have to be so hard to leave them?" I whispered into my pillow. I wanted so badly to stay, but I knew I couldn't. This past year had proven that. What had began as a reason based on a childhood fear, had become a reason based on a responsibility to help the entire society. It was a weight I no longer wanted to bear.

My father's words echoed in my head, "_You alone have the many aspects of strength needed to protect us all_," and I knew I would to bear the burden of my legacy forever, however heavy it became.

It was finally the day of the aptitude tests. I couldn't help being nervous, despite knowing that whatever happened today, Teegan and I would choose Erudite tomorrow.

I put on a black miniskirt with white tights underneath, my favorite black sneakers I got on my birthday last year, and a tight white cotton three-quarter-length sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline. I hesitated, and then slid my left hand through a thick solid black plastic bracelet. Onto my right wrist I slid a white plastic bracelet, this one with sections that interwove in a loose braid, skin showing through the long sheath-like bracelet that braced my forearm.

I grinned. They were perfect opposites. Short, black and simple, versus long, white, and intricate. Yin and Yang. The rift between the part of me that wanted to stay, and the part of me that wanted to leave. The aptness of my outfit in describing my attitude was, I thought, fitting for the day of the aptitude test.

By the time I finished applying just a touch of makeup, pulled back and fixed two strands of hair to keep it out of my eyes, grabbed my shoulder bag, sprinted downstairs, and grabbed a muffin, I knew I was terribly late. Teegan would have already gone on ahead, so I ate the muffin as I ran to the bus stop alone.

Luckily, it came within a minute, and soon I was at school. I heard the rumble of a Dauntless-filled train and scurried over the tracks, into the school. I'd made my up to the second floor when I saw Teegan, lounging against a locker. "Hey!" I shout to him, waving. I brushed passed a Stiff(1), and ran up to Teegan.

We greeted each other with a hug, and a simple kiss on the cheek, since the hallways were awkward crowded with boisterous teenagers, excited to be finished with school. We attended one last Faction History class, then walked to the cafeteria, our hands swinging between us, fingers intertwined. Peter pushed past us muttering loud enough for us to hear, "You two are just _sick_!"

I grinned at Teegan, giddy with anticipation and nerves. "_I _sure don't feel sick. Do you?" I said playfully, putting my hand against his forehead as if to check for a fever, a mock-worried expression on my face. He grinned, ruffled my hair, and slid hid arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

We sat down on a bench at a table filled with other kids from Candor, though not at Peter's table. His cronies were all sniggering amongst themselves throughout our wait. I saw them pointing and sneering at the two girls from Abnegation, as they were called to go. I thought I remembered the teacher calling one Beatrice. I shrugged. They were Abnigation. They didn't want to be noticed, so I wasn't doing the girl any favors by being curious about her.

About ten minutes later, I was called. "See you in a few!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, and almost succeeding. Teegan squeezed my hand one last time, and I walked off. I was directed to a room, were a woman from Dauntless stood next to a medical-looking reclining chair and an intimidating metal machine, looking vaguely worried.

The short, dark haired woman seemed to shake off whatever was bothering her, because she gave me a comforting smile. "Have a seat and get comfortable. My name is Tori," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the chair. I gulped and nodded, putting my chin up and walking with pretend confidence to the chair. I saw Tori's lips twitch into a smile before she made her expression neutral again. I grinned embarrassedly at her, and she smiled at me for real.

Once I'd climbed up onto the chair, and wriggled a bit to become comfortable, Tori started fiddling with the machine, grabbing a couple of wires and attaches one to an electrode she pressed against her forehead. When she binds me to the machine the same way, I can feel my body start to shake.

I'm scared of what will happen. It doesn't matter, because no matter what results I get, I'm still going to Erudite tomorrow. Suck it up and pull yourself together, I thought! In the mirrors surrounding the room, I could see my mouth set in a determined line, my emerald eyes hard, prettily contrasting with the copper locks splayed out beneath my head. My eyes met Tori's and I nodded. "I'm ready," I said, voice not quivering or giving away any doubts.

She nodded. She handed me a vial of clear liquid, and said, "Drink this,"

I frowned, suddenly remembering something. Serum literally means 'the liquid part of blood' but has been commonly used as a synonym to 'potion' and 'concoction' or just plain old 'liquid' with a few implied _enhancements_. The rebellion's leaders had talked about using serums. The woman had even said "the regular serum will be finished by the time the brats get out of school" if I remembered correctly! But, wait. They'd been administering the aptitude tests for years and years. So surely they meant something else? Or a different kind? I could only hope.

Tori said, a bit impatiently, "Is everything okay?"

I turned my thoughtful eyes on her tired black ones. "Hmm. Is this a serum?" I asked, making my voice as innocent as possible, knowing I was stepping on very dangerous ground, since at least part of Dauntless was already involved in the rebellion.

Tori's face paled and she bent down to whisper in my ear, "If I were you, I wouldn't get too set on rooting out the truth behind serums. Trust me when I say you're better off _not_ knowing, because once you know, others will find out. That's all I can tell you," she stepped back and motioned with her hand, "Drink it," she encouraged.

I considered pressing her for more information, but figured it wasn't work the risk, at least not until after my test. So, I slid the cork from the bottle and drank the clear liquid from the glass vial. I felt my eyelids slide shut and my head fall back against the headrest.

When my eyes open, I see the deserted school cafeteria, snow swirling outside the windows. On a table in front of me, are two baskets, one with cheese, and one with a knife. I hear a voice, saying "Choose!" I frowned. Both options had to be here for a good reason. If I had to defend myself, I would definitely prefer the knife. And I couldn't think of why I would need cheese, but there had to be a reason it was there.

The voice said again, annoyed now, "Choose!" but I didn't want to end up in a situation where I whished I'd chosen the other one. So I stepped up, and simultaneously, grabbed both. "Another one?" the voice groaned, "Fine. Here we go again," and as the voice trailed off, I heard a door squeak, and spun to see a dog coming through the door.

It looked at me warily, growling gently, deep in its throat. I swallowed, a little scared, and hid the knife behind my back, figuring peace would be the best thing to try first, but to stay armed just in case. I slid the cheese across the floor, and the dog sniffed at it, and gobbled up the cheese. Its tail wagged, and it ran out the door. In the doorway, it looked back at me and whined.

I frowned. Did the dog want me to follow it? I kept the knife behind my back just in case, and followed the dog through the school onto the street. A hysterical woman in blue approached me on the street. "Please! M-my only daughter! They have her!" She pointed to an alleyway beside the school. I peered into it, and saw a young girl, backed against the wall by a semi-circle of black-clad, tattooed, snarling men. One man spotted the mother and I and shouted out, "If ya know what's good fur ya, you'll just stay outta this!"

Even with my knife, there was no way I could take them head on. So, I yelled back, "Okay, I'll forget what I saw!" and backed around the corner of the school, out of their sight. The mother turned away from me, sobs racking her whole body. Tucking my knife into my back pocket, I went to tug her over where the thugs could no longer see her, so that they might think she had gone. Glancing into the alley, I noticed a piece of plywood sticking out over the roof of the school. In a flash of thought, I put together a plan. It would likely get me killed, but then again, it might save the little girl.

I spun to the mother, who was sobbing against the building. I leaned in close and whispered, "I have a plan to help her, but we need to hurry, and you need to help me. Above all, you need to trust me. Meet me on the roof of the school, as fast as you can get there," and I sprinted off, into the building without waiting for her consent.

I took the stairs three at a time, to the art room. In the corner, there was a huge spool of thin hemp rope. I grabbed a pair of scissors and lifted the spool. I grunted at the weight of it, threading my arms through both sides of the spool. As I walked up the stairs, I remembered something I'd learned years ago, when I'd been obsessed with making friendship bracelets. I'd been amazed that hemp rope as thin as 8mm, could hold up to 900 or 1000 pounds! I slipped into the math classroom and balanced a yardstick on my outstretched arms as I ran towards the roof.

The mother was there, leaning over the edge of the roof to see what was happening in the alleyway below. I jogged over to her and said, "Be careful, ma'am! You could get badly hurt if you fell. She nodded and sat on one of the stacks of plywood, left on the roof after a renovation of the Faction History room last month. I dropped my bundle.

"Push one of those plywood planks all the way across to the next roof," I said to the mother. She nodded, and soon the plank thumped down on the other side of the gap. I unrolled some of the rope as I did some quick calculations, "Hmm, approximately 15 feet per story, with three stories would be forty-five feet, their head heights probably average out to around five and a half feet off the ground…" I muttered to myself as I measured out thirty-nine and a half feet of rope. I then measured two arm lengths extra, and cut the rope.

I walked the end over to the plank, and knotted almost two arm lengths around the plank. I placed my feet on the side of the building, resting my weight entirely on the plank. I shoved the loop of rope around the plank forward until it was in the center. "Hold the plank, please. To make sure it doesn't fall," I said to the woman as I stood, taking the other end in hand. I tied three overlapping knots into the end to make one big knot at the bottom, which I rested at my feet. I heard a gasp as she realized what I was about to do.

I gritted my teeth, thinking of all the things that could go wrong with this. Not real. Not real! Even if I fell, I wouldn't die. So I should just jump already! A short cry from below stopped my hesitation. Without another thought, I gripped the rope tightly in my hands and jumped of the beam backwards. My feet clung to the knot, as my fists slid down the rope. I tightened my grip as I swung in an arc back towards the gang.

At the last second, I slid my feet off the rope, and pointed my toes at the sky, so that the first thug's head abruptly met the soles of my shoes. They fell like bowling pins, one after another, right in a row. All of them were on the ground, groaning, when I noticed one had been kneeling down, in front of the girl. I hopped off the rope and stood at the ready.

The thug turned to face me, and in his arms was the little girl. My blood ran cold when I saw he held a knife to that poor child's throat. "Ya just don't know when ta stop, do ya? I suggest ya leave now, or this I cut this li'l girl's throat. Got that?" the man drawled, smirking at me. If I did leave, he would probably kill the girl, and certainly scar her, physically and emotionally, for the rest of her life. But if I didn't leave, he would certainly kill her. Still, that would probably be a better way to go. Faster, less painful.

I shuddered, and tried to think of a way out. It's not real. It's not real, I thought to myself. But it felt real. The girl was far shorter than him, so even though her legs hung to his knees her head didn't rise above his chest. I had one chance. If I missed, the girl would die. I set my jaw, and began to turn around, positioning my feet just so. My hand snaked around to my back pocket, where the thug couldn't see. I carefully drew out the knife and clutched the handle.

I brought the knife around to my front and changed my grip, as I turned parallel with the walls of the alley. In one swift motion, I twisted back around to face the thug and flung the knife with al my strength. My eyes were closed, but I heard the squishy thud and the gargle of blood spraying from a throat. Two arms around my leg caused me to look down. The little girl clung to me. I picked up the blood-soaked child, and walked out to the front of the school. Just as I rounded the corner, the mother came panting up to us.

"Thank you so much for saving my dear Sophia!" I nodded, knowing it would be polite to reply 'it was nothing' but I was unable to offer the nicety because, in truth, it had been something worthy of praise. I smiled, and blinked.

I was back in the testing room, and the Dauntless woman, Tori, was staring at me contemplatively. "My, my. Aren't you quite the puzzle, Ava,"

"What was that?" I asked, "Is that what serums can do?"

Tori responded absentmindedly, "Hmm, yes. They create simulations by forcing your brain to create more of certain chemicals. The amounts of which chemicals show how you acted, and the machine picks them up, and shows them to me,"

She trailed off, and I waited a minute before asking, "Well, what are my results?"

She turned to me, her face a mask of deadly seriousness, "Ava. There is one type of people who are in danger to people in power. These people often have an aptitude for multiple factions. They are called Divergent. You are one of them. Share this information with no one, understand?" I nodded, shocked into silence. I'd never heard of divergence before. Though, if it was so dangerous, it made sense for people to keep silent about it. I couldn't help but want details though, and I was about to ask for them, when Tori continued with my results.

"Having said that, your lack of immediate intervention with the thugs and your silent acceptance of the mother's praise suggest you do not have an aptitude for abnegation. For Amity, you selected the cheese, but you didn't walk away from the thugs, keeping yourself out of conflict, so we can rule out Amity, too…" she said, looking thoughtful.

"As for Candor, you lied to the thugs, but told the mother the truth, and could not bring yourself to tell a modest white lie, which would have been polite. Though you did grab the cheese as well as the knife in stage one, your courage in jumping from the plank and your risky knife throw indicate a Dauntless aptitude. Jumping off the plank was not a particularly intelligent thing to do, but planning that swing system was smart. Furthermore, you _did_ grab both the cheese and the knife, which turned out to be a smart move," she mused.

"So…" I said, not entirely understanding what she was saying.

"So, for Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite, you had one thing against you and two things for you. Therefore, I believe you have an equal aptitude for all three. Remember, you must not tell anyone. No matter how close," she warned. I knew she must have good reason to be so insistent about the danger, but I trusted Teegan completely, and planned to tell him as soon as I could.

"As for which one I'll out on the official records… hmmm… I can probably pull this off as going without a hitch… as long as no one looks into it too closely," Tori murmured.

"Put in Erudite. I've already decided to go transfer there," I said, my voice confident. I met her surprised gaze with a definite gaze.

"Well, if you're sure," she said, nodding to me, "It was nice meeting you, Ava. You may go now,"

"Thank you, Tori," I whispered as I walked out the door. I shot a last glance back and saw her reflection smiling.

I walked up to Teegan, waiting by all the other people who had finished their aptitude tests. I walked up to him and smiled, happy with my results, despite Tori's ominous warnings. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. His arms came around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I noticed his face was pale, and tense. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He just shook his head, pressed my face to his shoulder, and rested his head on top of mine. We stayed like that until everyone had finished their aptitude tests, and we were all allowed to go home.

When we got off the bus, Teegan's hand found mine, and he pulled me towards our tree. Once we were comfortably situated, hands interlocked, backs against our branches, he spoke. "I-I don't have an aptitude f-for Erudite, Ava" His voice was shaking, and the eyes that met mine were full of doubt. "My aptitude is for Abnigation!" I squeezed his hand as I tried to think of what I could say.

"I'll still go with you to Erudite, like I told our parents," he said quickly, releasing a weight on my heart I hadn't realized was there. But, I still felt bad for making him choose this.

"Abnigation…" I mused.

"Yeah," he muttered hopelessly.

Suddenly, I grinned at him, "You know, I'm not surprised, when I think about it. You know how you're always trying to help me out of situations, and protect me? I guess you kinda learned to think for someone else," I stopped smiling, realizing his pain was my fault. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He squeezed my hand and leaned towards me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear with his free hand. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you're right, and that I did learn from trying to help you," He had a gentle smile on his face, and the creases of worry relaxed in his face, "Don't beat yourself up over it, Ava. That's pretty much what friendship is, helping a friend in a time of need, no matter the cost. So, that's certainly what love is," I gasped and looked up into his face. Love. Joy and pain. Of course. True to his nature, he would suffer his own discomfort to help me reach my goal.

"Don't worry about me, Ava. I love you. And that's all I'll ever need," he said as he kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too, Teegan," I said, my voice shaking at the power of those words, and the emotions behind them.

Far too soon, Teegan pulled away and asked, "How did your test go?" I sighed, looking at his lips, then resigned myself to telling the tale.

Teegan leaned back against his branch and said, "Divergence, huh?" His eyes widened suddenly, and he looked at me. "Special. Being Divergent is special, right, since not many people are?"

"I guess…" I said, unsure of where he was taking this.

"The 'special serum' what if it's meant to target Divergent people?" He asked, awe of his discovery in his voice and on his face.

"No way…" I muttered, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed likely. "See?" I smiled, "You _do_ have an aptitude for Erudite! I never would have figured that out!"

He chuckled, "You would've eventually, I'm sure. Besides, you have enough on your plate, juggling instincts from your Erudite, Dauntless, _and_ Candor aptitudes!" he teased me. I punched him lightly in the arm, rolling my eyes.

"Still, this just makes it all the more necessary that we get to work as soon as possible in Erudite," I began, "Are you sure you'll be okay going to Erudite?"

He smiled at me and whispered, "Yes, Ava. I'll follow you wherever," I smiled and kissed him. We watched the sunset from our tree; the beautiful streaks of violet and pink were calming. Yet, somehow it felt like the calm before a storm. I knew that we would have to hurry to beat that storm. And it all started tomorrow.


	12. A Ceremony Of Keys

**A Ceremony Of Keys**

I slept fitfully, anxious that something would go amiss with my plan. Honestly, I was also disgusted with myself for forcing Teegan to go against his nature, by coming with me. No matter how much he protested otherwise, it was because of me that he would hurt himself by transferring to Erudite.

As the sun began to rise, I wondered if maybe Teegan wouldn't be happier in Amity. Of course he would. It was where he belonged. It might be handy to have contacts in multiple factions. Teegan might be able to hear things the younger generation said that my grandfather couldn't. But I wanted him with me. They say if you truly love someone, then you'll let them go, but I just couldn't. I was too selfish. I knew what I was doing, and I knew it was hurting him. But I kept asking him to come with me anyways.

I finally gave up on sleep and began to dress. He knows what he's doing, I told myself. He's old enough to make choices on his own. I really needed to stop fretting. Doubts and worries swirled endlessly through my mind until a sharp _plink_ sounded at my window. I whipped around towards the sound, the muscles I'd trained so carefully acting instinctually. My heart was pounding and I remembered my encounter with Eric. What if he'd discovered who I was, and had come to finish me off? And what about Teegan? I slunk around the edge of my room, coming parallel with the window so I could peer out of it at an angle, but not am in firing range of anyone dangerous. I gulped, and looked out.

I saw a mop of black hair and a grinning face and relaxed against the wall. Teegan gestured towards the pavilion, raising his eyebrows. I shot him thumbs up, and quietly ran out of the house. I ran up the steps and into his arms. "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"No," I whispered, then voiced my fears, "I don't want to pull you away from where you should be. You should go to Amity. Besides-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Shh," he murmured, caressing my hair. He kissed my forehead and continued, "Ava, I'm going to Erudite to protect you. That's a given. It's already decided. Nothing will change that. Besides, it's also my duty, as one of the Founding Families to help out in this time of emergency. We _need_ to find out what's in that book, Ava,"

I nodded and pulled away. "I'll go get it," I said. I doubted we'd have any more luck than usual, opening the mysterious lock, but if I stayed, I would've started crying from love. I loved how he'd do anything for me. I loved how he could put my fears to rest, and always cheer me up. I loved how he was always honorable and honest. Oh God, I loved him so much, and I didn't think I could bear it if he got hurt.

But he made his choice, a voice in my head whispered. And he chose you. I snatched the book from its hiding place under my mattress. I grabbed a scarf and tied it around my waist, holding the book to me under my baggy white t-shirt. I figured I'd need some way to take it with me to Erudite without anyone knowing. I ran down the stairs in black denim cutoff short shorts and my favorite shoes from my fifteenth birthday. They didn't make a sound on the creaky old wood.

When I got back to the pavilion, Teegan was sitting down, fiddling with something in his left hand. I walked up and as he lifted his head to say something, I lifted my shirt and pulled the book from the scarf, which slid down around my hips. He blushed and glanced away. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You're my boyfriend. You don't have to act modest all the time, promise!" I plopped down beside him as he turned his burning gaze to mine.

"You're so smart, to hide the book like that. I… I was thinking how to get Candor's item out, and I thought you should wear it," He grinned shyly at me and held out his hand. In his open palm was the beautiful diamond earring. My heart filled.

"Of course, here-" I reached out to take it, and he dropped it into my hand. I fumbled it a bit and it slipped from my hand. I gasped involuntarily as it fell through the air. Luckily, it landed on the book, placed sideways in my lap.

"I'm sorry, I-" I began but Teegan gasped.

"Ava, look!" he exclaimed, pointing down to the book. The earring had fallen diamonds down, fitting perfectly in the diamond shaped keyhole. My jaw dropped and I looked up at him.

"Of course! Five factions, one book, four keys! The Founding Families have to work together to open the book! The circle is obviously a ring, and the triangle and square could be pendants!" I exclaimed.

"So all we have to do is find the other items! The other keys!" Teegan said excitedly.

My excitement drained when I realized something. "Teegan," I said breathlessly, "didn't they mention something about enacting their plan just after this year's initiation? That means we have to find those keys, read the book, find a way to stop them, not fail initiation, all without attracting notice, within about a month!"

Teegan's eyes widened with shock as he whispered passionately, "We will, Ava. We'll find away. No one better could have gotten this task," I wasn't so sure of that, but I said nothing as he hugged me.

As the elevator crept up the floors I glanced around at my parents, and then at Teegan's family. Luckily, no one else was in the elevator, because his mother said, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You can't go back on it!" I could tell she was freaking out at loosing her son. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder and another on Teegan's. They've made their choice. And they have a darn good reason for it, too," he said firmly.

Teegan added gently, "Besides, mother, there's no guarantee we could've stayed together if whatever they're planning did go through, and we'd stayed in Candor," He hugged his parents. I turned away to give them privacy, and was immediately hugged tightly by my mother. Surprised, I looked at my father. He wore a bittersweet smile and said, "Dear, do us proud. I believe in you, Ava. I always will," he pulled my mother back as my heart clenched, and I knew I was about to cry. The elevator doors opened, and we stepped into the crowd of people.

I sniffed, knowing I couldn't afford to break down here. I'd trained my body physically, but I'd forgotten to practice lying without flinching, or hiding my feelings. I knew a bit from Candor's lessons on how to ferret out lies, but not nearly enough, I thought as I walked confidently across the room. Only once I found my place in the line, near the middle, and I turned to smile back at my parents. Teegan took his place at the front of the line.

I felt as if I were standing on the edge of a cliff, balanced on the very edge, leaning forward, enjoying the thrill of being so close to what could only be death. That thrill was tainted by fear, though. Someone might see the outline of the book under my t-shirt. I took a shaky deep breath and forced a bland smile onto my face.

If I couldn't learn to work through fear, I was dead. I set my jaw and looked around for signs of a ring or necklace pendants. I was subtly eyeing the Dauntless, trying to see, but they shifted around too much for me to get a really good glimpse. I didn't see much that looked promising, though.

I began to look at the hands and necks of the people from Abnegation, when I realized, they wouldn't wear jewelry, so maybe their item wasn't one of the keys. But the numbers made sense for them to have one. As I considered this new dilemma, people began to be called forward. I came to the conclusion that the Founding Family must own it, because protecting the peace was selfless. And if their kids had seen it, they wouldn't ask. The abnegation never do.

Just as I thought that, a boy from Abnigation was called forward. To my immense surprise, he let his blood drip into the Erudite bowl. My gasp wasn't the only one. I glanced down the line to see the next sixteen-year-old, an Abnegation girl, who I vaguely remembered was his sister. She looked betrayed, and confused as she watched her brother walk to the Erudites. I sympathized with her; it would be an awful shock to have your own brother choose a faction that hated yours.

Then, to my increasing surprise, she hesitated by the Abnegation bowl. I watched with interest as she suddenly swung towards another bowl, and let her blood drop into the Dauntless bowl. Another series of murmurs went around the room. This time, I didn't join in as I saw the girl pull her chin up and her shoulders back, walking confidently towards the Dauntless. I would have believed her self-confidence if she hadn't been shaking slightly the entire way.

As more names were called, I snuck a glance at the girl, who somehow looked both dumbstruck and worried, and like she was trying desperately to hide it. Interesting, I thought. I glanced at her brother, looking slightly uncomfortable, but very determined and slightly arrogant. My eyes caught motion, and I noticed he was playing with something in his pocket. My eyes scanned over the rest of the Erudite crowd, my eyes finally resting on Jeanine Matthews. Standing right behind her was a burly man whose muscles were oddly large for a workaholic bookworm.

For some reason, that stuck a cord in my brain, and a voice from my memory spoke up, "I'm sure you have things to research. Books to stuff your noses into," that's what Eric had said that day at the tree. And there'd been a bossy woman and another man. Could Jeanine Matthews be- no. She was too smart to risk revolution. But as I looked at her again, she turned, smirking towards the man behind her. As she moved, a light blue pendant on a necklace swung across her collarbone. The pendant was square, and very small. Small enough to possibly fit the lock. I gasped.

The girl next to me, from Dauntless, elbowed me and jerked her chin at the bowls. I frowned at her, then looked to my right. No one stood there. It was my turn before I'd realized it. I gulped, unprepared. I stepped forward and accepted a knife from the Abnigation man who'd been reading the names and had read the speech I hadn't been listening to.

I carefully gripped the knife the wrong way, my hand too low and too tight, so no one would suspect I knew more than I did. I took a calming breath and walked over to the bowl of water. I placed my soon-to-be-cut hand against my lips and turned, blowing a kiss towards my parents, smiling sadly. My eyes locked on theirs, I slid the blade through my flesh and moved my eyes to Teegan's as I extended my arm over the bowl of crimson-tinted water. I could see the disapproving looks all around me, because of my obvious show of affection for my parents. I looked at Jeanine Matthews, and the cold, calculating look in her eyes suddenly convinced me she _would _start a rebellion. She might even do it just to see what would happen.

Keeping my face expressionless, I nodded to her then walked with a smooth confidence I only half felt, to stand beside the Abnegation boy. My mind seemed empty as I watched my former classmates chose their future. My thoughtless raw anxiety grew as the line dwindled towards Teegan. His wide blue eyes met mine, and he smiled. Yet, I couldn't help but notice how his gaze dropped to the cowl of water, flicking over to the bowl filled with soil. Erudite vs. Amity. He said he'd come with me, but would he really?

My mind regained the ability to think with a storm of worries. When the man on the podium said his name I saw Teegans jaw tighten. The muscles of his neck stood out slightly with his tension. His fists clenched briefly then he strode forward, power and determination seeming to radiate off of him. He took the knife and strode without hesitation to the bowl filled with water. Muscles in his jaw twitched, and he glanced at the bowl of soil, before he slit his palm, holding his palm over the bowl in front of him.

Relief hit my like a bus, taking weight off my shoulders and sending a wave of exhaustion through me. I glanced at Jeanine. Frowning slightly, her eyes watched Teegan carefully, with far too much interest for my comfort. My relief disappeared instantaneously as I realized she might knew Teegan had gotten Amity on his aptitude test. I quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't take too much interest in Teegan or I.

He walked up to me and slid his hand into mine. As the ceremony came to a close, my emotions were all over the place, my mind working overtime trying to make sense of my hysterical worries. "What's wrong?" Teegan whispered in my ear the second the thudding of feet was loud enough to cover his voice.

"There's a lot I have to tell you. Really important stuff I realized, but I can't tell you here. Later, when we have a bit of privacy," and he bit his lip then nodded, acknowledging the danger.

Someone shoved into me, and Teegan caught me. Turning to berate the rude person, I looked into the blushing face of the boy from Abnigation. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, "I tripped," he gestured to the rug on the floor.

My mouth quirked up into a grin as I said, "Yeah, I don't know why they even bother putting rugs here," and his eyes took on a new light. As he opened his mouth I knew he was going to impart us with some knowledge we really didn't need, or particularly want. But that was Erudite, for you.

"I'm Caleb," he said, extending his hand. "Rugs are here because they help to keep damage to arch support low from long periods of standing on fancy shoes with no support lots of women wear for the Choosing Ceremony each year," he explained as Teegan and I shook his hand.

"I see," I said, trying not to sound bored, "I'm Ava, and this is my boyfriend Teegan," I always got a little thrill from referring to him as my boyfriend. Hopefully, it would get any ideas Caleb might be having about a relationship with me ever happening out of his head. Though, given his utterly neutral look, I doubted he'd thought of anything like that yet.

"Cool. Nice meeting fellow transfer students." He hesitated, then continued, "Why'd you go to the trouble of showing affection for your parents before you chose another faction? Faction before blood. Some of the higher ups here aren't going to like you already,"

I frowned at him, annoyed. "Because, Caleb, I love my parents. I'll never think of that as wrong." I pulled on Teegan's hand, and we walked quickly away from the nosy boy from Abnegation. But I could feel his eyes on my retreating back. He could cause real trouble for us if he wanted to. By the way his eyes followed us all the way to the Erudite compound, I knew his forgetting us wasn't an option. In that case, we'd just have to befriend him and trust that he'd stay quiet about anything he was bound to notice. The real question was, just how much could we trust him?


	13. Initiation Papers

Courtesy of my online PE class (no kidding!) I was able to write another chapter! Warning, Caleb might be a bit OOC! I take rather a lot of creative license from here on out, from the faction descriptions, to their history, and such. Enjoy the next nine pages, and please, review! Thanks for reading!

Initiation Papers

Everyone was led to the Erudite compound where most of the members immediately walked off to the libraries. Jeanine Matthews turned to face the crowd of initiates and said, "In order to become a member of Erudite, you will be given two weeks to write a research paper on the topic of your choice. A panel of five judges will grade your paper harshly, and if you do not pass, you will write another essay on a different topic and a deduction of five days from the time given to you, and so on. You will be given three chances total. If you still can't pass after that, then you are clearly not cut out for Erudite, and will be made factionless," a gasp ran through the faction transfers. Being factionless wouldn't get Teegan and I anywhere! And according to his aptitude test, he _wasn't_ cut out for Erudite. Before I could start hyperventilating, he squeezed my hand and sent me a reassuring look, but I could see the worry he tried to hide.

"Furthermore," Jeanine's voice cut through the quiet chatter, "One week after you have written an acceptable essay, you will take a comprehensive test on all subjects. How well you do on this test will determine the order in which you are allowed to pick your jobs in Erudite. Remember, those whose first paper is acceptable will place above those who need another chance at it, no matter how well they do on the test, because they will have already chosen their jobs. If you have any questions, ask Arianna, who will be your supervisor for the duration of your time as initiates here," she abruptly turned around and walked off.

"Well then," I muttered. I turned to look at the woman she said would be our supervisor, and found a pleasant surprise. Long black hair and blue eyes were bright against tan skin and a long nose. A gentle smile curved her lips as she caught the eyes of someone next to me, Teegan. He was smiling widely, clearly restraining himself from running to hug her. We walked through the groups of chatting initiates to her.

"It feels great to see you again, Ari," he said to his sister as we walked up to her. She grinned and said, "Yeah, I was really happy when you picked Erudite, but, our parents," she trailed off, looking sad.

"I told them I was going to transfer. I convinced them to support my decision," Teegan said and Arianna stared at him, surprised.

"Wow," she murmured, "I never thought they could be made to see sense like that. If you don't mind me asking, how-?" Teegan shook his head.

She looked disappointed, but didn't press him any further. "It's nice to see you too, Ava. It's been a while," I grinned and nodded.

"Too long," I agreed.

Her eyes flicked down and saw our clasped hands. Her lips twitched and she tried, and failed, to keep from laughing. "Took you two long enough!" she wheezed.

"That obvious, huh?" Teegan muttered.

"Sorry, Teegan, Ava, but I've got to announce some things to the initiates. We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Listen up, initiates," she called out to the crowd, who turned to face her, "Your two weeks starts at 12 AM tomorrow. However, you have to choose a topic before then. You'll find the topic proposal form inside your dorm room. You'll turn the forms in to me. I'll be waiting in the common room of your dorm until 10 o'clock tonight. After that, I'm not accepting any more forms. Those who don't get their forms turned in on time will automatically have failed, and will be on their second try at the paper, and will place lower than everyone else. So, guys, turn your forms in. And one hint, try to pick an unusual topic. The judges tend to like that," she winked.

She went on to explain the dorm system, where two floors of one of the dorm buildings were allotted to the new initiates, and each initiate got to choose their room, which we would get to ourselves. She warned us to choose wisely, because we would be stuck with those rooms for the rest of our lives here. Food, she explained, was offered 24/7 in the dining hall, a concrete building with lots of windows. We were expected to use our own knowledge to eat healthily.

Ari also explained that some of the members found it easier to concentrate on their work when their bodies were tired, so there was a gym with workout equipment. I made a mental note to stay away from the gym, lest someone notice how unusually fit we were. Being Erudite, anyone who did see probably wouldn't just believe we were Dauntless transfers, which would normally be the only reason for Teegan and I to be so fit, and I didn't want anyone prying any further.

There were multiple libraries, some focusing on fiction, but most were strictly nonfiction libraries. There was the Mathematics Library, the Science Library (the largest, by far), the Languages Library (apparently large sections of which were restricted access, because they discussed languages other than English!), and the History Library, which was restricted even to most members, except for the brief history of the factions. I wondered why knowledge like that would be locked up, when so many people could learn lots from it, and better understand why the Founding Families had created our society. Then again, maybe that was why, if the higher-ups were hiding something.

I wasn't really listening when she mentioned the Music and Art Library, or the various workshops and labs available with special permission to the initiates, and members. By this time, all of the initiates, even the ones from Erudite, looked kind of dumbstruck at the sudden outpouring of knowledge they were going to need to know. Sensing this, Ari led everyone to our dorm building, which was next to the History Library. We had the top two floors of the ten-story building. It was quite a bit smaller than the Library beside it, which made me wonder just how many years' history was locked up, hidden from even the most avid scholars.

"At least living up so high will give us a good workout, going up and down the stairs, right?" Teegan whispered to me, and I chuckled. I tugged him to the stairs and we ran up the flights, not wanting to wait in the appallingly long queue for the elevator. By the time we reached the tenth floor, there were only about five people picking their rooms, right by the sizeable common room by the elevators and stairs. Most of the people had probably wanted the ninth floor, and the rest were still waiting for the elevator. Teegan and I walked past room after room, going around two corners in the hallway before we found the end of the hallway, which curved into a private common room with three rooms around it.

"Perfect!" I squealed and chose the door on the far left. Teegan chose the one in the middle. There was a screen with a small keyboard and a white board next to the door. The screen read TYPE YOUR NAME TO CLAIM YOUR ROOM so I complied, and my name appeared on the screen. The rest of the screen remained black, but I heard a whirring sound, and the bottom of the screen slid out to reveal a key. I picked it up, and the tray slid back in. I tried the key in my door, and it opened.

Cool. There was a small bathroom complete with a shower and a decent closet. There was a full-sized bed and two bookshelves. Above the bed was a window, and opposite was a big desk with a relaxing-looking chair. It was, I found as I sat down. On my desk laid a packet explaining the Erudite compound, most of which Ari had summarized for us, I saw with a glance. However, it did mention that the rooms were blue to stimulate mental activity, and the bedding was green to stimulate calmness. Disconcerted though I was, I couldn't really say I was surprised: this was Erudite after all.

The form Ari had mentioned sat next to a chart that looked like a rubric for the paper. Glancing over it, I saw a slightly more detailed version of the rubric I'd used in school. Okay, it shouldn't be too bad. There was a map of the compound, a list of nearby stores, and a fill-in meal plan (which said at the top was optional). I returned to the form I had to fill out soon. There was a simple blue clock on the desk, which read 6:14 PM. I had less than four hours to decide a topic.

I opened the desk drawers and found pens, pencils, glue, scissors, colored pencils, markers, crayons, highlighters, loose plain white paper, wide-ruled paper, college-ruled paper, and a variety of notebooks in shape, style, paper, color, and binding. Awesome! I was beginning to like Erudite: they thought of everything! I grabbed the form and a mechanical pencil when I remembered I was still wearing my Candor clothing. It probably wasn't a good idea to go flaunting my faction transfer status.

The closet had one set of clothing in it, a very large blue T-shirt, and generic blue sweatpants with a drawstring. On me, the T-shirt was practically a dress, falling to my mid thighs. The sweatpants were way too long, and the drawstring didn't do much to hold them up. I decided to just keep my short shorts on under the T-shirt, and hope no one got the wrong idea.

I did take a pair of scissors and managed to modify the T-shirt a bit. I cut the neck of the tee to make it have a nice wide, and not too low, scoop neck and shorter sleeves. The edges of the collar ended up just clinging to my shoulders. Perfect. Then, I turned the shirt inside out, and took some chalk I found in my desk to mark off the T-shirt against my body, and then I cut some of the threads in the seam and pulled it, cinching it up then tying off the loose threads. When I looked at my finished creation, I was wearing a slightly rough-looking dress that draped over my chest, causing the fabric below to mold to my skin loosely. It was cinched again around my hips, pulled up a bit to create a bubble around my hips, with the rest of the fabric curving out into a cute bell skirt. It was long enough I decided I didn't even need the shorts. I kept my shoes.

The book, which I'd taken off during my alterations, I wrapped in the scarf and used the scissors to cut the seam of a pillow. I pushed the book inside, molded the stuffing around it, and then tied the threads back together so that I could get the book if I needed it, but it wouldn't be noticeable on a cursory glance. I then put the mangled side inside the pillowcase, leaving the unharmed side showing itself to the world. I placed the pillow on to the side of the bed, so I would remember which one it was.

Having cleaned up my mess, I grabbed the form, pencil, and my key before I went outside to the common room. The room across from mine now had a name. It read CALEB PRIOR. Teegan lounged on one a couch facing a coffee table. His form lay on the table, only his name filled out. He wore the T-shirt and sweatpants provided and his hair stuck up in all directions as if he'd been running his hands through it. He glanced up at me when my door shut, opening his mouth to say something when he caught sight of my outfit.

Surprise flitted across his face and a light blush formed on his cheeks. "You look… really good," he said awkwardly.

"I am known for that," I replied glibly, "Now that my wardrobe is temporarily taken care of, I'm debating what to choose for my topic. I want to know more about our Faction History, but we need to know about serums, too. Plus, the functions, legislative and executive power, and composition of our current government might be important to know… Hmm, I just don't know which to pick. Which one is more important?"

Caleb's door opened and he said, "Sorry, but I happened to overhear," I rolled my eyes. If he'd overheard, it would've been because he wanted to. He walked out and sat in another seat. I noticed he still wore his Abnegation clothing. He continued, "You mentioned three topics. There are three of us. Why don't we each take one?"

I frowned and looked uneasily at Teegan. We needed all the information we could get, but explained to Caleb _why_ we needed to know that, or what specifically to look for, would be far too dangerous. Especially for the serums.

I was about to refuse when he said, "The serums sound the most interesting. I'll take that one," and before I could protest, he wrote it down on his form. In pen.

I sighed, and asked him, "Do you even know why we're considering these topics? Because trust me when I say you'd do better to just ignore us," but Caleb was grinning and shaking his head.

"Nah, I have my reasons for wanting to help you, too. Besides, it's obvious you're up to something, and whatever it is, I want to be a part of it," Caleb said. Teegan and I exchanged worried glances.

"We're not going to tell you what our plans are, even if we know we can trust you," Teegan warned.

"I don't want to tell anyone either, Teegan, but if we don't tell him, how will he know to look for any specifics, or spot anything slightly off that he might otherwise overlook?" I asked.

Teegan sighed, unable to provide an answer. Caleb cut in, "I'm more perceptive than you think. Something fishy is going on, and you want to find out what. You need to research more material than two people can possibly cover, under the circumstances, in order to get to the bottom of the issue. I may have come from Abnigation, but I have an insatiable curiosity. Besides," his voice grew very quiet as he pulled his trump card, "That earring you're wearing, Ava. My mother told me about it. You're from one of the Founding Families, as am I," I was shocked.

To find someone else from a Founding Family, a faction transfer nonetheless… the odds were incredibly minimal, virtually nonexistent, yet it happened. Teegan's mind was on more practical matters, "You know about the earring? Do you know what each of the artifacts the Founding Families own?" he asked, his voice hard.

Caleb's face was surprised. "You know about the Founding Families, too, Teegan?"

"Of course I know, that's mine," he growled, gesturing to the earring I wore.

"Then why-?" Caleb began.

"Because I couldn't bloody well wear it myself!" Teegan said, clearly making an effort to keep his voice down. The muscles in his neck were taut, and his eyes were glaring daggers in Caleb. "Besides, I trust her with anything and everything. Including my life," he said, his intense voice filled with emotion.

Surprised though I was, I figured I'd better cut in before Teegan did something rash to our new ally. I sure wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. "Teegan's family is Candor's Founding Family. His parents gave him the artifact months ago, and didn't ask for it back when we saod we were leaving," before I could continue, Caleb interrupted.

"You told your parents? They _knew_? And they let you go?" his voice was incredulous, his eyes wide in disbelief.

We nodded. "We explained our reasons, and they accepted our decision as the best solution," Teegan explained.

"So that's why… to your parents Ava… you weren't mocking them," Caleb said, his tone implying his abrupt understanding.

I silently glared at him. I would never mock my parents! How rude! He flushed and mumbled, "Sorry, Ava," I sighed. Being mad at him wouldn't help anything.

"However, I'm also the descendant of the Founding Families. My father was a faction transfer from Amity, and my grandfather chose not to give him the artifact. When he realized I would leave Candor, but not go into Amity, he decided to give me the artifact, so that it would remain in our family, if not our faction," I explained.

Caleb looked surprised by the news, but I could see his eyes grow distant as he calculated the odds of the three of us meeting under circumstances we could share this information. According to the odds, it probably shouldn't have happened, but it was a good thing that it did.

Teegan asked him, "How much do you know about the artifacts?" not unkindly.

Caleb shook himself out of his scholarly stupor and replied, "Not much, my mother slipped me the artifact without my father knowing just as we walked out the door to our house. She whispered to me on our way to the Ceremony that my father was from Abnigation's Founding Family, the leader of the people who believed selfishness was the reason for the world's problems. She said each faction has a Founding Family, and an artifact. That's all I know," he finished.

Teegan and I exchanged glances. "We'll explain more about the artifacts in a minute, though we don't know much more," I said, "First, what's your artifact?"

Caleb hesitated, then slowly dropped a hand to his pocket and pulled out a gray/gold ring. It wasn't perfectly smooth, but slightly warped. Because all of the artifacts seemed so symbolic, I imagined the circle (shape of the ring) was to show the unity that came from helping others rather than oneself. The rough outside likely stood for differences and disfigurations on the human body. The smooth inside might stand for the peace and perfection that comes from donating one's life to helping others. Those explanations _would_ fit with Abnegation's ideals.

I was so lost in thought that Caleb had to ask three times, before I understood that he was talking to me, asking to see my artifact. I sighed, "Yeah, that's only fair I suppose, and it would help us explain it, but I just hid it. It'll take me a few minutes to get it out if I want to use that place again," Teegan chuckled at Caleb's confused expression.

As I got up and walked into my room, I heard Caleb ask, "Where could she hide in her room that would take a few _minutes_ to retrieve? There's no way…"

"With Ava," Teegan replied, "You can never take anything for granted. She's got plenty of imagination, and the brains to make her ideas into reality. She'll have found something, I know,"

I left them to their chatting without comment, and undid my pillow concealment. I pulled out the book and left the disemboweled pillow on the bed, for when I wanted to return the book to it's hiding place.

I set the book on the coffee table and walked over to check the hallway beyond the nook's entrance. All clear. I turned around to find Caleb holding the book, running careful fingers over it. "See the lock?" I asked lazily, walking over to my seat. Caleb turned the book over, and ran his fingers over the ornate lock. His fingers traced the ring and triangle, and felt the diamond and square indentations.

"Incredible," he breathed, awe obvious in his expression, "What's in it?" he asked.

"Supposedly," Teegan replied, "Information about history right before our civilization of factions was created, and the creation. From there it apparently gives pointers on how to prevent and save our civilization from rebellion, turmoil, and chaos,"

I put in, "Since they couldn't know what might happen in the future, they probably give general suggestions based on general ideas of what could be wrong. Honestly, it probably won't be much help. The parts before that, of why and how this society was formed which might help us. It could tell us what mistakes _not_ to make, any reforms we might need to make to the government, and most importantly, give us reasons the public can relate to, which will keep them from participating in rebellion,"

Teegan and Caleb considered this, before Caleb said, "_If_ there was a potential rebellion, that might be useful,"

I looked at him, "There is," I said solemnly. He turned skeptical eyes on my, and I tried to convince him with my expression and my eyes that I was telling the truth, and that I had proof. After all, it's easy to lie with words. Far harder is lying with one's face.

Caleb's face paled as he realized it was true. "How?" he asked, his voice strained with dread. By the time we explained all we'd overheard to him, it was 9:19 PM (2119 military time).

"We have to choose our topics, soon," I said briskly. "Are we agreed on the three topics, the ones I mentioned earlier?"

"History of the Factions in terms of their interactions at the beginning of this society versus now, researching serums and their corresponding technology (potential advances) such as those used in the Aptitude Tests, and the government of our society today, right?" Caleb asked shrewdly.

"Nice analysis," I commented, impressed he was able to get that much out of the single sentence I'd said earlier, "and, yeah, that's the gist of it,"

Caleb said, "I'll research serums. That sounds the most interesting, and learning about the technology, particularly what the 'development' you heard the woman say,"

I shifted uncomfortably, remembering my suspicions earlier today about the possibility of Jeanine Matthews being behind any of this, "Ava, something wrong?" Teegan asked as Caleb began to fill out his form.

"Well, I'm probably just being paranoid," I muttered,

Caleb murmured distantly, "We need to consider every option, so go ahead and voice any idea you have, even if you think it's probably wrong,"

"What if Jeanine Matthews is the woman we overheard?" I asked, their eyes instantly meeting mine in disbelief.

"I hope not, and I'm probably wrong," I quickly amended, "But something about what Eric said kind of indicates someone from Erudite might be the culprit, and it makes sense if one major faction leader is involved in dealing with another faction, the other faction would probably also send a major leader. I'm just saying, maybe we could keep an eye out for her motivation, on the off chance she _is_ involved. It can't hurt," I trailed off in the awkward silence the boys weren't planning on filling.

"Just… consider it. I don't have any other ideas yet, so we might as well keep an eye out. That aside, the pendant she wore today looked like it might fit in the lock. We might want to try-"I began.

Caleb interrupted, "I am _not _stealing from the leader of my faction-"

"You don't have to! I will!" I hissed at him.

He continued unperturbed, "and we still have to find the Dauntless one, if we even want to open the book. Furthermore, we _do _have to get these papers done! Our futures matter too, in case we do stop this plot!"

"Fine. I'll do the extra, you concentrate on your precious _future_," I said, anger giving intensity to my voice, which I was barely keeping in check. It wouldn't be good if anyone overheard, no matter how much Caleb's motives annoyed me, I had to keep a reign on my temper.

"Ava-" Teegan started, his voice reproachful.

"Not right now," I said sharply, "I'm taking the History of the Factions. I'll compare then to now," I whirled, grabbing my form and the book, and stalked off to my room.

With a forced cheerfulness, Teegan said, "Great! Politics has always interested me," surprisingly, without sarcasm.

After hiding the book and filling out my form, I took it down to Ari. Happily, I didn't see Teegan or Caleb.

"You're the last one, Ava," Ari said, "That's good. Last year there was one incredibly indecisive kid. Placed last in _everything_. At least everyone made it this far together! See you tomorrow, Ava. Go get your sleep now, you'll need it," she made her way to the door. Holding the door open, she turned and said, "Tomorrow, if you want, I'll take you and Teegan to get some clothes, okay?"

Her kindness soothed my anger, "Yeah, thanks a bunch, Ari," I said. I yawned and headed back to the stairs. Thinking over the long day, I became confident that, with luck, we just might stop the rebellion. Tomorrow, I thought as I slipped into my bed, we begin our research.


	14. Restricted Research

I finally found the inspiration I needed to get past my epic case of writer's block for this story, courtesy of The Hobbit movie soundtrack. I've finally got some plans laid out and managed to finish a chapter before school starts back up again! I'd love some feedback, if anyone has ideas, suggestions, questions, or more!

Thanks to everyone who's kept reading this far! Please read, review, favorite, and follow, but above all, enjoy!

Part 2: A New Past

Restricted Research

I woke to the sound of a fist against my door. I rolled over. "Ugh, I'm _not_ going to be late for school, don't worry Father," I moaned. My hand thumped hard onto the pillow next to me. My knuckles stung, and I remembered. The book was in the pillow, and I wasn't at home. I was an Erudite initiate.

It didn't quite feel real, not after all that time planning and training. The fist banged on my door again. I got up and groggily walked to the door. I overheard someone say, "That girl sleeps like the dead, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Ari, once she's asleep, she wouldn't wake up if a boulder dropped on her head," Teegan chuckled. I frowned. What was Ari doing here? I opened the door to find the siblings grinning at each other.

"Oh no. I do _not_ like that look. You guys are planning something, aren't you?" It was too early for this, and they were looking very suspicious.

"The early bird gets the worm, Ava!" Ari said.

"And the late bird gets to enjoy the nice, warm, comfy nest without the early bird to bother it," I yawned.

"Didn't you want to go get some clothes? Not that I don't like what you've done with that," her eyes admired my makeshift t-shirt/dress, "but we can find you something cute that fits perfectly. Besides, you're already ready to go, so come on!"

Utterly nonplussed, I looked at Teegan for an explanation. He pointed at my feet and hid a grin. "You must have slept with your shoes on," I quirked an eyebrow and wriggled my toes. Shoes I hadn't put on this morning were there.

He leaned in and whispered, "Besides, don't you want to get started on research as soon as possible? Caleb left to go to a library an hour ago,"

My respect for the abnormally blunt Abnigation transfer went up a notch. "Well, in that case, we'd better get a move on," I said, grabbing my key and following Ari down the hall.

Apparently everyone had decided to get an early start, and the elevator queue was terribly long. "Stairs," the three of us said in unison. Seeing how quickly we ran down the stairs, Ari decided to slide down the rails, her jeans making it easy for her to slide down quickly. Her feet didn't hit the ground until the bottom.

"How is that possible?" I muttered.

"It's simple physics, really. It has to do with inertia and gravity, as well as the angle of the rail and the corners. See, the-" Ari began.

"Rhetorical question!" I interrupted, "I'm not that smart yet! Give me a couple years, okay?"

She grinned, "If you like physics. You can really study just about anything you want here, though math and science and the most common choices,"

"What about politics and history?" Teegan asked.

"Virtually no one does either of those. There's very little those fields can produce to benefit our society, and not a lot of readily available information, so only people who _really_ love it go into that field. Why?"

"Our papers. He chose politics, and I chose faction history," Ari frowned at my words.

"Why the worried look, Ari?" Teegan asked, frowning in turn.

"After we get clothes and some breakfast, I'll take you to the library. There's not a lot there," she replied. Teegan and I exchanged glances. How could such a big building not have much information to offer? I shrugged. We wouldn't know until then, so we might as well enjoy ourselves.

She showed us her favorite stores and it didn't take us long to find what we wanted. Teegan bought jeans and a blue t-shirt that said, 'Apathy: I could take it or leave it' which I rolled my eyes at. I found myself some navy jeans and a turquoise tank top with a loose royal blue lace shirt on top. The store manager saw our current clothing and let us change before leaving the store.

The dining hall was huge, and the sides were lined with windowsills into what I assumed was a kitchen, and laden with all sorts of breakfast dishes. I grabbed a biscuit and dolloped gravy on it. Ari made a beeline for the omelets and Teegan for the waffle maker. We each grabbed a bowl of fresh fruit before sitting down at a table near the center of the room.

"Mmm! This is _so_ good!" I wriggled in my chair.

"That good, huh?" Ari chuckled.

"Definitely," Teegan said around a mouthful of waffle.

"How do they know how much to make of each item?" I asked.

"I don't know the specifics, but its some serious statistics those chefs do. People who love math, but also have a creative streak tend to work in the kitchens, using the numbers and ingredients to provide for the entire faction. Its really impressive how little they waste. Other factions' restaurants and dining halls all waste over three times the amount ours does. Not that they particularly mind," she spoke between bites.

"What about Abnegation?" Teegan asked, "don't they think all that waste is selfish?"

"The problem is they don't ask enough questions to know they waste so much. And their values aren't exactly conducive for the type of detailed management cutting down that waste would require," she explained.

"That seems a bit harsh," he countered.

"Ah, I should have clarified. I meant that cutting down the waste would serve the selfless faction and person directly, and they don't usually like that stuff. Though-" she began, then paused and shook her head, "No, just unfounded rumors," she muttered.

I nearly choked on a piece of sausage in the gravy. Had Ari heard rumors about the rebellion?

Teegan recovered faster than I did, "Rumors?" his voice just slightly off. Anyone who didn't know him as well as his sister or I did would think he was casually curious, but I heard the tension and anticipation.

Ari must have been too preoccupied to notice though, because her worried expression didn't change when she lowered her voice, "Lately, Jeanine Matthews has had her interns look up degrading information on Abnegation and prepare fliers and announcements about anything they find,"

I absorbed this new information. So the Erudite leader was targeting Abgnegation. Could they have refused to join in the rebellion? Even if it was entirely separate, what could Erudite gain from causing the other factions to find fault in Abnegation?

Ari continued, "Whispers have said they're hoarding food and clothing and such for themselves. If those flyers get out, they'll cause some major harm to the government's reputation,"

The government. _That_ would certainly be a motive. Both for the fliers and for the rebellion. The question was whether the rumors were propaganda or the reason for the rebellion. It had never occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, the rebellion was meant to right a wrong. To think that it might be something I could sympathize with, or even fight for still seemed a little far-fetched, but I couldn't shake the thought that the best thing might not be to stop the rebellion, but to find a compromise.

"Geez, Ava, you're wearing your trouble face," Ari said, "They're just rumors, so don't do anything rash," she changed the subject to the history library as we walked over to it. After some brief instructions she ran off to the dorm to be ready to assist other initiates.

Upon entering, I remembered something. "Oh, I'm going to go back an get a notebook, okay?" I said, turning to Teegan, who was grinning and holding out a red notebook and pencil. Another set was tucked under his arm.

"You can't deny I know you well," he said.

My grin matched his, "And that's part of what makes you such a great boyfriend!"

"And the other parts?"

"There are too many good qualities to list, but one of the bigger ones is kissing. You're good at that,"

He shrugged, "Natural talent. Besides, I'm getting plenty of practice," he said reaching for my waist.

I laughed, "Someone's eager. But we have work to do now, so we'll save that for later. We didn't choose rooms directly beneath the roof for no reason did we?" His grin widened in understanding and I kissed his cheek before striding off into the stacks.

Despite plenty light, the rows of shelves began to look a little ominous. It was almost scarily quiet, too. Now and then a shuffling of pages or the soft thud of a book closing could be heard, but silence coated the library like paint. I saw people rarely, though I walked up and down rows, checking section after section for something useful.

After about an hour, it became clear there was another reason few chose this profession. Every time I came across sections with promising titles and indices, I would find a little white bookmark-type plastic card in the back cover of each book with the numbers of related books. Almost every single one of those led me to doors that said 'RESTRICTED' in bolded red font. It got really annoying, really fast.

There were a ridiculous number of restricted doors too. Within an hour, I found myself at no more than twenty different restricted doors on the first floor alone. The higher you went, the less information was unrestricted. I was ready to spit fire by the time Teegan found me and offered to go get lunch with him.

We chose sandwiches at the dining hall and sat down at a table near the far edge of the room, where the people were few and far between. He remained silent until I took a bite. "Judging by your expression, you encountered a couple of those restricted doors, didn't you?" he asked.

I snorted and nudged my notebook over to him. He flipped the pages and saw the two pages worth of bulleted notes, and five pages full of call numbers. "Almost every single one lead to a restricted door. It's ridiculous! How much can they be hiding, really? And from whom? How many people aren't allowed into those restricted rooms?" I complained.

"There's a form just inside the door of each library that you can fill out and give to certain people who can authorize access. The forms list who can let you in," Caleb said as he sat down at our table. He saw my disconcerted expression. "What, did you think someone important had overheard you? No, you chose a good out of the way spot. I saw you guys though and decided to come share what I've found. Sounds like you guys didn't find much," he wasn't angry we hadn't found anything. He had a full section in his notebook filled out, but he was sympathetic.

"Yeah, I was lucky, and I saw one of Jeanine Matthew's head researchers, and she was more than happy to help out an initiate in search of knowledge for his paper. Also, she let me into a couple of the restricted rooms when my questions went beyond her knowledge. I have plenty for my paper, so I'll get that out of the way, then do some more research, though finalizing the paper might take a day or two, okay?" he explained.

"Sure," Teegan agreed.

I added, "Just let us know if you find out anything relevant, okay?" he nodded in agreement.

"Most of what I've found so far talks about the chemicals used in the serums, and how the shape and polarity of their components affects the neurotransmitters in the synapses in the brain. I don't know a lot about neuroscience though, so I've had to research a lot of background knowledge," Caleb's face lit up with interest as he told us about things we'd never heard of.

"Synapses?" Teegan asked.

"The part of the nervous system that transmits information around your body," Caleb smiled.

"You learn something new everyday," Teegan commented.

"Especially here," I said, finishing off my sandwich. "I want to find those forms. The sooner I get into those rooms, the better,"

"Sure, I'll join you in a bit, Ava. I'm going to share what I know with Caleb. I'll let you know later,"

"All right," I replied, then kissed him on the lips before starting toward the door.

But I heard his muttered, "Eww. Peanut butter does _not_ go well with mayonnaise,"

I turned around and said, a mock-serious expression on my face, "I could just, not kiss you, you know. That would solve the problem,"

"Nah, you couldn't resist even if you wanted to! You like me too much," he quipped grinning. My own grin grew with the banter I loved.

My next remark was cut off by, "Guys! You're in public! And some people are trying to eat!" Caleb exclaimed.

I felt an eyebrow rise and said, "You mean _you're_ trying to eat, and we're bugging you. But, seriously, have you never fallen in love and experienced something similar?" Caleb shook his head blankly.

Teegan was more understanding, "Because of Abnegation, right? Now that I think about it, I've never seen any Abnegation couples show open affection,"

I considered this as Caleb agreed. In some things, he was smarter than Teegan or I, but he was also dangerously naïve and sheltered in other areas. I had to hope he didn't get hurt or hurt someone else because of it. As the conversation turned towards the dining hall, I left for the library.

As Caleb had said, just inside the door, there was a plastic box hanging on the wall, packed with simple white forms that requested your basic personal information and what materials you needed and what you needed them for. It seemed reasonable, and I didn't really have a choice, so I filled it out. At the bottom, there was a signature slot. I flipped the page over, and found a box listing the people who could authorize access. There were only three, one of whom was Jeanine Matthews. I knew I wouldn't be able to get an audience with her anytime soon.

Just as I was trying to decide which of the other two people would be easier to find, a young man, probably about Ari's age, walked in the door and easily spotted my dilemma. He was tall, with medium-length straight red-brown hair, and eyes the color of chocolate. He was carrying a stack of books in one arm. The t-shirt he wore emphasized the muscles in his broad shoulders and chest. He didn't look ripped, like the Dauntless, but he certainly frequented the gym a lot.

He smiled widely, "You're one of the new initiates, right? Great to see someone besides me over here!"

"Uh, yeah, I noticed the stacks can get kind of creepy with no one else around. I'm Ava," I was hesitant to open up to this stranger, who was so cheerful I felt entirely disconcerted.

"Hi, Ava. I'm Nash. You're from-?" he left the question open-ended. I cocked my head, and he explained, "No one except faction transfers choose history. The initiates from Erudite know how little history is actually available to everyone. It's a bit ridiculous. They even keep some of the most commonplace faction statistics locked up. And history is the hardest subject to get restriction clearance on. Most of the others, its just a way of saying 'I'm really interested in this particular subject' more than anything else. But here," he trailed off, gesturing in the direction of a couple restricted doors in partial view.

"So, how can I get the information I need? I don't want to fail my initiation just because I picked history, instead of math or science or something," I said, keeping my other reasons hidden, and wording it in a way I suspected he couldn't ignore.

I was proved correct when he said, "No, it's great that you chose history! Here, this guy," he pointed to the second name on the list I'd been examining, "he's your best bet for getting into the restricted areas. He's a little obsessed with working out at the moment, so you'll find him in the gym. Also, if you get on his bad side, you'll never see the inside of those rooms, but that shouldn't be a problem for you," he blushed and looked away a bit on the last sentence, wincing at the end.

Suspicious I asked, "Why shouldn't that be a problem for me? There's something you're not telling me," and he sighed.

"I can never talk to any of you Candor transfers without revealing more than I meant to," he grumbled, more to himself than to me. So he'd talked to other Candor transfers? There weren't that many of us this year, and Teegan hadn't mentioned anything. Odd. Something about his body language made that sentence feel particularly important. Since I didn't know why, I tucked that piece of information away for later.

He continued, "See, well, Mr. Sanders is in his thirties, and has been watching his friends find spouses for years now, but he's still a bachelor. This profession isn't the most glamorous, and you're the first girl in a long time to express much of an interest in history. He's ended up with a bit of a complex about it, leading to the work out obsession and an, uh, overly hopeful though disillusioned attitude when it comes to females," he said, shifting his weight awkwardly as he spoke.

I now recognized the blushing and awkwardness for embarrassment on behalf of the man who dictated things in the history department. Though slightly repulsed at what the man might turn out to be like, if this cheerful person described him such, I began to feel a little more relaxed and trusting of Nash.

"Don't worry, he's just the wishful type, he wouldn't try anything. But because you're female, if he likes your attitude, I wouldn't put it past him to give you free reign of the rooms. Any one else who can authorize it will ask a lot of questions, and take their time deciding if they'll let you in or not. With him, you know right away," Nash explained. I thanked him and ran off towards the gym, my form, notebook, and pencil in hand.

The facilities were truly very nice, and the interior design gave it a crisp, modern feel to it. I passed by rows of treadmills and bicycle machines, a pool, and rows of all kinds of weight machines with instructions pasted on them. There weren't too many people there, given this was Erudite, and it was still lunchtime. I was passing by benches lined up in front of a row of mirrors, against which a long rack of weights was set.

A middle-aged man with short blonde curls was trying some sort of exercise where he moved the weight far back behind him, and as I glanced over, his balance faltered, and he stumbled backward, the weight suddenly pulling his arm down hard towards a position it wasn't supposed to bend into.

I sprang forward and caught the weight in one hand. It was a good twenty-five pounds and I strained at the sudden weight. With my other hand, I pushed on the man's back until he was again upright. I relieved him of the weight and put it back in its slot on the rack. "Are you okay?" I asked the man, turning around.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes, thank you…"

"Ava," I supplied.

"Thank you, Ava. It's a good thing you caught me there! I don't want to have to take as much time as it would to recover from such a fall off!" he noticed my regular clothes then, and asked, "You don't look like you're here to work out, though,"

Having noticed his earlier statement for the indication of a workout obsession, I said, "I'm looking for someone called Mr. Edward Sanders. I'm working on my paper for initiation, but I can't find the resources I need in the regular sections. All the references I've found have led me to restricted doors, and if I can't find enough information, I'll have to switch to my second chance at the paper and choose a different topic, probably one not history related, since I can access so little information. I was hoping he could help me prevent that,"

My guess was correct, and my little speech must have been effective, because he sat up straighter, and said, "I'm Mr. Sanders, and I'd love to help you out. Too many people have been staying away from a career in the historical field because so little information is available. In fact," he appeared to decide suddenly, an idea occurring to him.

"I believe I'll spend this week doing some research on better exercises for me, so I won't have that incident happen again. In other words, I won't be needing _this_," he pulled out a silver key.

He winked, "I trust you'll use it well, Ava. It opens the restricted doors in the history level,"

He paused, and I supplied the expected gratitude. Though I'd calculated my plan, it had gone far better than I'd hoped.

"For official purposes," he said as he signed my papers, "this will do, but don't let anyone know about the key, okay? Some of the higher-ups are a little too over cautious, and might permanently keep you out of the restricted sections if they find out, so its best if you don't advertise it. You seem like a smart and sensible girl, and I think you'll have no problem keeping this secret from those who shouldn't hear it.

I noted his snap decision regarding me, and figured that was what Nash had warned me about. Mr. Sanders seemed big on first impressions, and if he didn't like someone from the start, I didn't think he'd change his mind later. I also noticed his casual disregard for the Erudite authorities. Interesting. Perhaps he would be a potential ally, if I ever needed to stir things up around here.

As I thanked him again and walked back to the library, I grinned. He hadn't forbidden me from telling anyone, just the people who 'shouldn't hear it' and I doubted that was coincidence. Though he might act slightly silly, I was willing to bet Mr. Sanders could be very cunning when he wanted to be.

I used the key to access the rooms I'd found in the morning, and soon lost myself in the history of the factions.


	15. Caleb's Family

_ I know. I made you all wait for WAY too long. Thank you so much to those who have read this far, and who have stuck with me this long. My outline for the rest of the story is becoming more detailed all the time, and I already have part of the next chapter written! Sorry in advance for the cliff-hanger. I promise I won't make you wait nearly as long for the next chapter!_

_ Thanks to all who read, review, favorite, and follow! Feel free to review! Enjoy the chapter!_

Caleb's Family

Once I had access to the Restricted rooms, it was easy to finish my paper. Of course, I shared the key with Teegan. Both of us spent the better part of a week finishing our paper, though Caleb finished within three days. He found he loved the research he was doing, though, and contributed all his time to the library even after he'd finished.

Our little group hadn't had a chance to talk since that first lunch. I passed Caleb in the dorm Friday and arranged a meeting for that night, on the rooftop. Caleb disapproved of the location, but was too eager to get back to his research to really object.

So once it got dark, I slipped out my window and grabbed the windowsill. I splayed my hands along the thin line of wood, looking down to the ground quickly to make sure no one was watching, causing a bit of vertigo. Thanks to my training, I didn't freeze, and I hauled myself up by my arms. Quickly, I braced a knee between my hands.

I reached up with my right hand, praying I'd catch an edge of the roof. I caught a gutter. I tugged, and it seemed sturdy. So I grabbed it with both hands, moving from my knees to my feet on the three inches of wood I'd gripped before. I jumped, swinging my legs up. My shoes instantly gripped the roof tiles, and I swung the rest of my body up to lie flat on the slanted roof.

I pulled up into a crouch. The gentle slant of the roof continued for about five yards, then ended in a small square of flat roof at the very top. I ran up the slant, my fingers searching for each and every crevice between the tiles. At last, my hand met the rubber border between the slant and flat parts of the roof. I eased myself up onto it and found Teegan and Caleb were already there. There was a thick rope tied to a metal pipe the diameter of a palm tree. The rope extended over the edge of the roof. I raised my eyebrows at it.

"Not all of us can clamber up a roof like a gecko," Caleb muttered, "I was crazy to agree to this,"

"Chill, you're up here now, and I tied the rope for you and everything. All you had to do was climb up it," Teegan said, shrugging.

"Geez, maybe you guys belong in Dauntless. That was scary and ridiculously dangerous," Caleb shuddered. Teegan glanced at me, a question in his eyes. I shook my head; no I didn't want to tell Caleb about my divergence. Tori, my aptitude test examiner, had told me to tell no one. Teegan was the only exception I intended to make. Caleb shook his head as if trying to shake off unpleasant memories.

"Alright, I've finished and submitted my paper, then continued to research, though I'm also researching the basic subjects for the initiation test. There is definitely research, top-secret research, going on with serums. There are enough open ends in the books I've found to give reason for experimentation," Caleb began.

"Great," I said, "Anything we can use as proof, to scare the other factions out of rebellion?"

Teegan frowned, "Scare them out of rebellion?"

I smiled, "In my research, I've encountered a lot of politics, particularly regarding the factions and their values. I've also come across some material in the restricted rooms on the highest floor, that have information about the way other forms of government work, though I have no idea if they've ever been put into practice, and they all have some form of 'public relations',"

"Okay…but-" Caleb said.

"It's relevant. See, there has to be motivation. In this case, we need to provide the factions with motivation to not participate in the rebellion. Especially if we end up having to change the government or something to compromise between the factions who want the rebellion and those who don't," I continued.

Their eyes widened. "C-change the government?" Caleb choked, "Wasn't this about keeping people from getting hurt, not changing the government?"

Teegan shook his head slowly, "Yes, but we may have to do something like that. It all depends on what the rebels demand. Ari mentioned something about how those fliers will hurt the government's reputation. If that escalates…"

"All of Abnegation will be at the mercy of Erudite and Dauntless!" I exclaimed. It felt as if a switch had finally been flipped. My mind began to connect various pieces of information just beginning to make sense.

Caleb, who hadn't heard Ari's conversation was entirely confused. "What? Abnegation's in trouble? What is this about the government's reputation, and who is Ari?"

I waved a hand signaling Teegan to explain, "Ari, or Arianna, is the woman who talked to us that first day, and she's also my sister. The government's reputation thing has to do with fliers. Rumor has it Jeanine Matthews is digging up any and all dirt on Abnegation, and turning them into fliers to distribute to all the factions, except Abnegation, of course. I'm sure you can see the potential trouble there,"

Caleb's jaw clenched. I felt sorry for him, knowing he was probably worried for his family and neighbors.

"We'll find a way to stop all this from happening, okay?" I reassured him. He nodded, but didn't relax.

There was an uncomfortable silence, finally broken by Teegan, "So it sounds like we need to know what the purpose of the rebellion is. What do they want?"

"More importantly, how do we find out?" I asked.

Caleb's expression intensified, "A double agent," he said.

"A double agent…" Teegan wondered aloud.

"I'll do it," Caleb said. His eyes shown with inner fire. "I'll push the serum research, go into topics that are clearly restricted or under research. That'll get some attention. Maybe even ruffle _her_ feathers. If I play it right, they'll let me in,"

I was speechless this. His voice and expressions were a mix of determination, desperation, and something I could only call recklessness. "Caleb," Teegan murmured. Because of this news, Caleb was willing risking his future, maybe even his life. I could see his new hatred of Jeanine Matthews, the '_her_' I suspected he'd referred to, was also contributing heavily.

"Don't loose sight of everything else," I said softly.

He misunderstood and replied, "Don't worry. I'll never side with _her_!"

I shook my head, but he'd already moved on, talking with Teegan about various scenarios he would have to watch out for. I stayed silent, thinking. I wondered if his reoccurring use of '_her_' was to keep himself distant from the situation. Given the strength of his emotions, I supposed that was a good thing. But if he was undercover when that distant façade broke, hell would pay.

I tuned in again to, "-and from there, I should be able to find the proof you need to convince the other factions,"

"You'll have to be able to hide pretty much everything except academic interest while you're working with them," Teegan warned.

"Which will be a lot harder to do if they start implementing their anti-government plans. Particularly if they're anti-Abnegation as well. It'll be only too natural and easy to get angry about it, and I wouldn't put it past her to test you with new things she finds, to surprise you," I added.

"I can do it!" His voice was fierce, "I _have to _do it! I betrayed my family by coming here, so I have to try to protect them from here! It's the least I should do!"

"We can relate to that, but it'll still be painful for you. It would be for anyone," I admired his sudden backbone. I realized it could be like this when the factions found their motivation to take action. I felt my own passion, my own sense of duty and righteousness rising. Caleb nodded to me in response, accepting the coming pain in fierce silence.

"We're going to do this, I know it! I can feel it!" my voice thick with anticipation. The feelings were infectious, and I could see the sparks in everyone's eyes flame brighter, and warmth filled me. We were all smiling.

Teegan put his fist out in front of him, and Caleb's joined it a second later. I thrust my fist out, closing the triangle we made. "We're a team, if any of us needs help, or even just to talk," I glanced at Caleb, "find any of the others. We'll support each other, work together, and see this through," I said.

We brought out fists up in a kind of salute to each other. "One last thing," I said, "Just so everyone's clear, Caleb will be infiltrating the rebellion to find out about the serums and what the rebels want, Teegan will be focusing on the current Abnegation situation, to try to find out how, and more about why, the rebels are targeting it, and I'll be working on finding information about opening the book, like any prominent jewelry passed down through a certain faction that might be the key,"

The boys nodded, and Caleb grabbed the rope, and descended to his room.

Teegan sat with me for a while longer, and we named constellations we could see. Too soon, both of us were tired, and shared a long kiss goodnight, then scrambled down to our respective rooms, Teegan untying Caleb's rope before disappearing into his room. The last thing I heard before I closed the window was, "See you in the morning for Visiting Day, when we'll see our parents!" Teegan called softly from his window.

I'd forgotten! "Thanks! Good night Teegan!" I replied.

I woke up on Visiting Day full of energy. I was so excited! I'd get to see my family again. I put on one of the many cute outfits I'd purchased over the past week, and headed over to the cafeteria, leaving a quick note for Teegan on the computer beside his room. I swear we find new uses for those computers each day. But I don't completely trust them. Who knows where anything we put on there is being sent?

I bounced down the stairs and out the door and practically skipped to get my breakfast. I glanced at a clock on the wall, and saw there was only a half an hour until the families were scheduled to arrive. Still not seeing Teegan, I grabbed a ham and cheese croissant for him. I met him on the stairs. "You excited?" he asked around a mouthful of croissant.

"Duh. Anticipation's killing me though," I grinned as we continued down the stairs.

"Same," the croissant was disappearing rapidly. He practically inhaled it.

"I know. You're _vibrating_," I teased. Really though, it was like a high-power shiver. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was cold. As it was, I knew he was just as excited as I was.

I noticed Caleb sitting on a bench at the edge of the quad, where bushes mostly concealed him, but he had a good view of the gate. I tugged Teegan's arm and we jogged over there.

"What're you doing way over here? They'll all come in by the gate!" I asked, my excitement obvious in my voice.

Wrong move. Caleb scowled. His voice was bitterer than I'd ever heard it. "It doesn't matter. Do you honestly think they'll come? I'm sure the way they see it I've betrayed them,"

"But, your sister left too. Didn't all the Abnegation kids this year?" Teegan asked.

Caleb's face darkened further. "Don't you see? That's the problem," his voice also contained anger, and hurt from a source I couldn't identify, "You guys both found these under your doors today, too, right?" he held up a small flyer.

"Uh, dunno. I was too excited. I didn't notice anything, but something could have been there. Why?" I asked.

He pushed the paper into my hands, "Arianna's rumors were correct,"

I stared at the blaring heading: "If Abnegation Isn't Good Enough For Their Own Children, Why Should It Be Good Enough For Our Government?" there was a well-chosen photo of Caleb's father looking at his children in line at the Choosing Ceremony. His expression was hard, but unsuspecting. I know how that expression must have changed. So does Caleb.

Caleb had put his head in his hands as we read, and Teegan gripped his shoulder. "Not your fault, man. I'm sure every one of you who left had good reasons for it-"

Caleb interrupted Teegan's attempt at comfort, "But I was being selfish. It's logical enough from there to come to the conclusion that if my parents had taught me the values of Abnegation well enough, I wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have even thought of it. That's the worst part of it! I can understand their argument, and it's so believable, I almost agree, despite my vehemence for the opposite opinion,"

I kept the pity I felt out of my expression and voice. It would only hurt his pride. "So what?" both boys turned to me, their looks questioning my compassion, and probably my sanity as well.

"Ava," Teegan reproached.

I hoped I was right about what Caleb needed. Otherwise, my callousness might have the opposite effect. I didn't want my friend to feel bad, and we did need his mind clear for research. "Even if it is partially your fault that they can say these things, it makes it all the better you transferred here,"

"How do you figure?" Caleb asked, my attitude pulling him away from his guilty depression into anger.

I smiled. It wasn't a nice smile though. Almost bitter, "They were going to target Abnegation anyways. You just gave them some extra reasons to pile against Abnegation. Here, you can help ensure nothing happens to Abnegation. You have power here, a potential to selflessly serve all the factions by pushing though this emotional trauma and proceeding with the plan. We can take them down. Just don't lose faith. It took courage and selflessness to get this far. Remember that,"

Teegan was nodded slightly at my speech, but Caleb protested, "Those weren't my intentions though! I did this for me. I didn't know about the rebellion then, remember?"

"But you do now," I responded, "And last night you said you could deal with anything she threw at you,"

His lips twisted into a self-loathing grimace before dropping his eyes to the ground. "I know. I'll deal with it. Go on, there are parents coming in through the gate,"

"Okay," Teegan said hesitantly, "We'll come get you immediately if your parents do end up coming,"

Caleb shook his head, still refusing to make eye contact. "They won't. And they shouldn't. It's not safe. Besides, I don't think my father would come see my sister or I, whether he's seen this or not. He's Abnegation, but he has a lot of pride and dignity to uphold. My mother might go see Beatrice, but not me. I think that's why she gave me the ring before the ceremony. She knew she probably wouldn't see me again,"

"That's so sad," I murmured, thinking aloud. Caleb's jaw tightened, and I saw the sparkle of a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Come on, Ava," Teegan said quietly, pulling me away, "Caleb's strong and intelligent, and there will always be things important enough, close enough to the heart, to overcome any obstacle he faces,"

As we walked towards the gate, I replied, "But doesn't that just make him want to try harder? To get revenge or at least protect his family even more?"

"Not all of us can be as contrary as cats, Ava. You have the amazing kind of personality that when someone tries to push you down, you push back harder, no matter what. Most people aren't like that, though. When life hurts, it pulls them down, rather than pushes them back up," Teegan explained.

"I know," I said softly, "But Caleb's strong enough to overcome that. He has to be, if he wants to save his faction, his family, his entire society,"

"Which is a lot of pressure," Teegan said.

"A pressure all three of us feel. Still, I can't imagine how bad it is for him, since he has it so much worse," I whispered as we got to the edge of the crowd. Our hands locked together so we didn't lose each other in the small crowd.

"We'll talk to him after our parents leave. We'll make sure he's okay," Teegan whispered back.

"Of course," my voice was quiet but intense. I looked back and up, into his eyes, "That's what friends are for, right?" His eyes lit up a bit, and his smile warmed me from the inside out.

"Exactly," he said before giving me a quick kiss.

Just as he was pulling away, a voice joked, "What a way to greet your parents!"

We spun, to see Teegan's father grinning widely at the two of us, his eyes laughing. He had one arm around his wife, and the other around his daughter. Ari laughed, "From their expressions, you'd almost think they hadn't been expecting this since you two became friends!

"Predicting it and seeing it are two different things," his mother mentioned lightly. She waved to someone over my shoulder the same time I heard my mother's voice.

"Have your fun, Ava, but do try to maintain some modicum of decorum. Kissing in public, in the middle of a crowd of people from many factions?" she tsked.

My father shook his head, "At least it's someone we know, dear. It could be far worse," he said wryly.

I shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Can we maybe change the subject from my boyfriend and I?"

Ari giggled, "So you admit it! And you've already kissed! I didn't predict that to happen so soon,"

An idea popped into my head, and I glanced up at Teegan. Identical slight smirks appeared on our lips as we said in unison, "Just because we didn't kiss in front of you doesn't mean it didn't happen," we left the pause just long enough to become slightly awkward before trailing off with, "often…" Their expressions were _so_ worth it.

Ari showed the adults and us around the Erudite compound briefly, until we got to a small park where we sat and talked. I told them about the papers, and about how I got access to the restricted sections. Ari was surprised I'd gotten so much access so quickly. "I've got to tell Nash, he'll be amazed!" I was surprised.

"You know Nash?" Teegan asked. He had met Nash in the week we'd been writing our papers, and I'd returned the keys yesterday.

"You two know him?" Ari asked in surprise.

"Who is Nash?" Teegan's mother asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Me," a low voice called. Nash walked up, looking good in jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Nash grinned at our expressions. He walked up to Ari, and sat down beside her. Right beside her.

I grinned. "Wouldn't have guessed. Congrats," I said.

"Please explain," Teegan's father requested.

"Well, Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend," Ari told them, posture straight and unwavering.

"I like to think I'm the one who's stolen her heart," Nash said, smiling down at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she relaxed into his hold with an ease that indicated this was normal for them.

Her parents' eyes bulged. Her father recovered first. "Treat her well, Nash. I trust my daughter's judgment. She's old enough to make her own decisions. I am sure that if you are not the best for her, she will leave you,"

I tried not to grin. That was typical Candor bluntness for you.

"No, I know we're meant to be," Nash said, his eyes bright, and focused on Ari, not her father, "If she tries to leave, I'll follow. I'm not going to give up on her, not for anything. She's mine, and I'm hers,"

I wasn't bothering to hide my smile now. That was such and adorable little speech! I grinned at Teegan. He put his arm around my waist and whispered to me, "I'm going to keep an eye on him, for Ari's sake, but I think I could learn a thing or two from him too," I giggled.

Ari must have found Nash's speech as romantic as I did, and with the additional factor that it was addressed to her… The expression in her eyes surprised no one.

The parents got up, clearly overwhelmed with the sudden unexpected affection. "Perhaps we should leave them alone for now? They can come and say goodbye when we leave. Ava and Teegan can show us their dorm rooms!" my mother said, ushering everyone along. We left the googly-eyed couple alone in the clearing. Teegan's parents didn't stop looking preoccupied and worried until they saw our little common room.

"Do many people have these?" my father asked, "that would negate the purpose of having the large one by the elevators,"

I left it to Teegan to explain our luck to our parents. There was a message on my room computer. I walked up to it and opened the message, keeping one ear in the conversation.

**I need to tell you both something. Meet me tonight, in the park behind the math and science library, at ten. Be careful. -Caleb**


	16. Tris

Here's where the plot really begins to separate from Divergent's plot. I've got plans for at least a couple more chapters! I apologize for the wait: I anticipated faster updating with a few breaks from school that filled up amazingly fast with pretty much everything _except _writing, to my dismay. From now on, I won't make updating promises, and will instead provide you will a surprise (happy surprise, hopefully) of yet another installment of The Spy From Candor.

Thank you very very very much to all those who've favorited, followed, and (my favorite) reviewed! You guys really make my day!

Tris

_**I need to tell you both something. Meet me tonight, in the park behind the math and science library, at ten. Be careful. -Caleb**_

My breath caught. Either Caleb was in trouble, or he'd found something big. Maybe both. I deleted the message quickly, and seamlessly rejoined the conversation between Teegan and our parents.

When the conversation got to our rooms, I offered to open mine and show them. Upon opening the door, I looked to the floor, and saw one of the fliers Caleb had mentioned. I shoved it under the door to my closet with a foot, before showing my room to the adults.

Satisfied with our accommodations, they accompanied us to the dining hall. They marveled at the selection, and took their pick. We ate, and discussed things about Candor, before walking them back to the gate. It was time for them to go. We stood on the edge of the crowd. Many mothers, including ours, were crying. As everyone hugged, I promised myself we would see our parents again. I didn't dare say anything, because for all that they loved us, our parents were still members of Candor, who weren't known for keeping secrets.

Just as they were about to leave, Ari and Nash ran up, hand in hand. They appeared to be perfectly proper, not at all disheveled. A little too perfect for what the look they'd exchanged in the park suggested, I thought. I grinned knowingly at the couple. Ari grinned back. When all the farewells were said and done, the parents walked out the gate, waving, like most of the parents who walked out.

I needed to talk to Teegan about Caleb's message, and plan. If possible, I'd also like to find Caleb himself, before the appointed meeting time. My intuition told me that was unlikely.

Before I had to come up with an excuse, Ari and Nash said goodbye, and headed off towards their respective libraries. "Well, them being a couple was unexpected, but they're cute together, don't you think?" I asked, amused.

I saw Teegan's mulish expression, and I resolved to tease him about his over-protective brotherly tendencies until he learned to stop watching Nash like a hawk whenever he came within twenty feet of his sister. It was kind of adorable though. I giggled and bumped him. We swung our intertwined hands as we walked back to the dorms.

We couldn't find Caleb any of the places we expected him to be. It could be he left the note because he was somewhere we _couldn't_ find him. The thought would have scared me, but I figured if someone were keeping him captive, they wouldn't have let him leave a note. Then again, it could be a trap. I resolved to be as cautious as I could.

Just in case, Teegan and I came up with a plan. Since the note had appeared on my computer, I would be the 'bait' if this proved to be a trap, just in case a violence-prone note-leaver wasn't suspecting anyone else to come. Teegan would go there earlier to scope out the area and hide. If anyone threatened me, or I didn't show within ten minutes of the appointed time, he was to leave a note for Ari explaining everything before coming to look for Caleb and I.

We hashed out the details before going to have dinner as usual. Afterwards, he left to stake out the area, while I waited in my room, studying for the initiation test. Finally, it was time to go, and I donned the darkest jeans I'd been able to find, and a shirt of a deep blue-purple, almost indigo, color. My favorite shoes were joined by the book, cushioned in a scarf tied diagonally across my chest, secured over my shoulder and around my waist. It was a risk, taking the book. If this was a trap, the entire game was up. At the last moment, I decided against taking the book. I resolved not to take it anywhere unless I was absolutely positive I needed it.

I jogged around the math and science library, skirting the patches of light thrown out by windows. I saw a path, and decided to follow it. Since I was the bait, I walked straight down the middle. After a couple twists and turns, I came to a clearing. There were a couple of benches around the perimeter, and an odd rectangular well in the center. When I looked in it, I saw there was lined concrete just three feet down from the rim. It looked more like a coffin than anything else.

Goosebumps ran across my body. Suddenly, I heard footsteps pounding along the path, coming closer. I took two quick steps, and hid myself behind the well, opposite of the path. Heavy breathing reached my ears. "Ava, Teegan, you're here, right?" a voice rasped. Caleb. I didn't dare move from my hiding place to see if anyone accompanied him.

The darkness seemed to tighten around me. "You won't believe what's happened. The plan worked so well. I've become Jeanine Matthews' intern. But she said my paper was so good, I can skip regular intern busy work, and help with the research. Of the serums," his voice was happy, and full of pride.

I felt a cold feeling wash over me. Was he proud because he'd succeeded in the first steps of our plan, or because his paper had been recognized by the most powerful and respected person in Erudite? No, he wouldn't. No when she was doing all she could to turn people against Abnegation. His pain today showed that. Then I felt guilty, because I should be happy for him. He'd done something worth recognition, and he deserved his elation. I was happy for him, as a friend, and as the informal leader of our little spy force. Yet I couldn't shake the sense of foreboding as I stood up, turning to see his face.

"It's amazing she accepted you to that degree, but don't get overwhelmed by her. She could be planning to trap you or convince you into giving away information that could hurt Abnegation," I warned.

Caleb was flushed from the run, and panting slightly. His eyes gleamed with excitement. He was so worked up, he barely noticed my doubt. "I know, but Ava, this is big. She took me to her headquarters. There's a secret lab complex. Beneath the Erudite compound!"

I gasped. Perhaps my worries were unjustified. This _was_ big. "This could be what we're waiting for! We can go in there, and try to find evidence, or at least figure out what they're doing," I said, catching on to his excitement.

"I'll do my best to find out everything I can. But there's one thing you'll really want to know. Her pendant. I think it's Erudite's part of the key to the book. One of the newer lab technicians told her to take the necklace off, and she protested way more than would be logical for a regular necklace. However, with this new piece of equipment, she has to take it off, or it'll mess up the results. Someone mentioned something about no silver being allowed in the room…" He trailed off back into his own memories, still grinning happily.

"Will you bring it out, so we can try it?" asked Teegan, stepping out from behind a tree. Caleb's bright expression dimmed slightly.

"Well, I can't. Not really. It's too much to risk, in case I get caught. We need information from there," Caleb explained, clearly disappointed that his position was precarious enough that he couldn't safely do as we asked.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. Not yet, anyways, not until we have Dauntless' key as well. Once we have that, then we'll make our move on her. Caleb, for now, make note of any patterns regarding when and how long she goes into that room, okay? Then when the time comes, I go in there and use the pendant to open the book. I'll make sure to keep the book open so it won't relock, and put the pendant back," I said, partitioning the necessary tasks with the increased ease of practice.

Caleb nodded. Teegan frowned, "That's dangerous, Ava."

"Someone has to take that risk, and besides, I do have an aptitude for Dauntless!" I replied, brushing away his concern.

I heard a quiet gasp, and turned to see Caleb's wide eyes. "You have multiple aptitudes?"

I realized my mistake a second too late, and felt my own eyes widen with horror. Teegan tensed in my peripheral vision. I hadn't told Caleb I was Divergent. I took a deep breath. My reaction was plenty for him to conclude his guess was correct, so it was useless to pretend. Besides, I'd trusted him with everything else. If I couldn't trust my own friends, whom could I trust?

So I squared my shoulders and said firmly, "Yes. I scored with affinities for Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. I'm Divergent." I knew my voice and posture were too standoffish, but I wanted to show Caleb I was proud of my aptitudes, and that I wasn't afraid of him knowing, though perhaps I should have been.

Caleb's face paled. "Divergent. That means having multiple aptitudes?" I nodded, eyebrow raised. His reaction was a little too drastic for the information. "Then an aptitude test that went 'wrong' and had to be entered manually is probably because someone is Divergent?" I nodded again, wondering where this was going.

Caleb's face was filled with dread, and he whispered, "Beatrice," and sat down hard on a nearby bench, his face falling into his hands. Teegan and I exchanged glances. Utterly nonplussed, I shrugged and faced Caleb again.

Caleb glanced up briefly to see our faces. He sighed and explained, "On this year's aptitude tests, one reportedly went wrong, and had to be entered manually. The girl was supposedly sick, and was sent home early. That girl is my sister. It means she's probably Divergent,"

I was surprised to learn about his sister, but it didn't fully explain his reaction. I sensed there was a secret here, one I thought would be important. I didn't want to add to his worries, but he deserved to know, if his own sister was Divergent. "The woman who proctored my aptitude test warned me to keep my Divergence a secret. Apparently we could be considered a threat by some of the faction leaders. Is that what's worrying you? Your sister's in Dauntless. I'm sure she can take care of herself,"

Caleb said, "That's not the half of it, Ava. It's not just that there are people who _could_ hurt them. It's people that are _trying_ to. And we've found them. Hell, I have to _work_ for them," In the silence that followed this statement, I realized what he meant.

"The rebellion," I whispered. He nodded.

"I have to save her, Ava. She's my sister, do you understand?" He asked, his pain making his green eyes sharp, and the intense determination in every line of his face filled me with respect.

"I'm an only child, but I understand that you love your sister. I know how it feels to be ready to do anything for your family," I said. We all knew how it felt.

Teegan chimed in, his voice more compassionate than I'd ever seen with Caleb, "I do. I understand. I'd do anything to save Ari. We'll help you,"

"Agreed. Friends look out for friends, right?" I said, my voice betraying the determination and platonic fondness I'd developed for Caleb.

Caleb smiled, but a wary look still graced his face. "Well, lets go back to the dorms. I don't have any more work tonight"

As we all walked back to our rooms, Caleb mentioned he'd be working most mornings and late afternoons. When possible, we'd meet in the dining hall for lunch. We would continue the topics we had decided to research at the late night meeting, and report back to each other after the initiation test this weekend.

The first few days of the week passed by without incident. Wednesday, we grabbed our food and took it outside so we could have a private meeting. Caleb said he was slowly earning the trust and respect of the rebellion, but they hadn't allowed him access to anything they could be held accountable for yet.

"She'll have some sort of test for you, something to prove your loyalties," I theorized.

"It would be uncharacteristically stupid of her to just trust you, wouldn't it?" Teegan agreed.

Caleb sighed. "I know, guys, and she won't make whatever it is easy. From her point of view, it's vital. I mean, no rebellion publicizes before they're sure they can win," Teegan and I nodded our agreement.

"I wonder why she chose you in the first place," Teegan wondered, "Not that you're not a genius, but she's going _against_ Abnegation. Why would she choose someone who clearly has attachments there, to do her work?"

"Some sort of sadistic experiment?" Caleb half-joked.

I speculated, "Really though, she's planning a rebellion here. I think it's safe to assume her reasons lie in a difference of values. If so, she's probably testing Caleb to see what his values really are, maybe to see if people not originally involved in the rebellion are willing to accept it,"

"That makes more sense," Caleb murmured.

Teegan added, "So, following that line of thought, maybe she's testing his loyalties, you know, 'faction before blood' and all that,"

Caleb frowned. "If that's the case, she either wants to more harshly enforce the faction system, or get rid of it altogether,"

"That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? What does the rebellion really want?" I asked.

My rhetorical question brought silence for the rest of lunch.

By Friday morning I was cramming like crazy for the initiation test. I thought my head would explode from all the equations I was trying to memorize. When I couldn't take another minute of it, I placed my book on the reshelf cart, and walked through the lobby of the Math and Science Library to get outside.

Just then, a girl who looked about my age burst though the doors. The girl's blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore tight black pants and a stylish black shirt that showed the edge of a tattoo. My eyebrows rose as the girl, clearly from Dauntless, glanced around frantically.

Her eyes latched onto the closest person, sitting behind the circulation desk. "Where is Caleb Prior? I need to speak with him," the girl said, sounding demanding and desperate. Her eyes were conflicted, glancing furtively around the library.

I was wondering why a Dauntless girl would be here: didn't the Dauntless take 'faction before blood' really seriously? Then I remembered whom she'd asked to see, and it all clicked. Caleb's sister was in Dauntless, and he was worried for her safety. She was Divergent too. I strode towards her.

The poor helpless clerk was flabbergasted by her mere presence, and had no idea who Caleb Prior even was, much less where to find him. Trying not to grin, I walked up to the girl, and tapped her arm. Remembering Caleb's soft whisper, I asked, "You're Beatrice, right?"

The girl turned to me with a fierce expression and said bluntly, "Yes… I go by Tris now, and who are you?"

"I'm Ava. Nice to meet you, Tris. I'm your brother's friend. Come on, I'll take you to him," I began. As we walked out, I told her how Caleb was currently unavailable, but how she could probably see him at lunch. It was only about a half an hour until then, so I took her to the dorm, pointed out Caleb's room, and asked her to wait for me in my room.

In the dining hall, I grabbed four sandwiches, ignoring the disapproving glare of the woman who recorded how much of which food each person took. Geez, did she think I was going to eat them all myself? I intercepted Teegan and Caleb at the dining hall's front door. "Dorm. Let's go." I said, not bothering to explain, Caleb would have to get back to the lab soon, and who knew how much the siblings had to discuss. Teegan ran to get bottles of juice, and then we walked back to our dorm.

"We'll meet in my room," the boys hadn't complained yet, but I figured that wouldn't last long. Both were looking mildly annoyed in the change of plans. Before my bossiness could be remarked upon, I grinned and opened the door.

Tris leaned against the wall across from the bed, arms crossed over her chest, looking bored. "Here he is, Tris," I pulled Teegan with me and moved out of the way. When she saw Caleb she ran over and hugged him.

My grin grew. Teegan asked, "Don't Abnegation normally not hug?"

"Dunno, could be Dauntless influence," I replied.

Our speculations were interrupted by Caleb slamming my door. His shock had worn off, and he was furious. "What are you doing here Beatrice! You know the rules! Faction before blood! You _can't _come here!"

I noticed the girl's lip was trembling, so I stepped in. "What he means to say is that you're in danger, particularly here," but her fists still clenched.

"I _know_ I shouldn't come here, but I had to see my brother. For multiple reasons," her eyes lifted from the floor.

Her eyes gleamed with determination. Caleb's eyes widened in response. "Beatrice," he whispered, his jaw clenching as he made an effort not to keep lecturing her.

"It's Tris, now. And yeah, I wanted to see you, so I visited a different faction. It does happen," she began. I nodded in agreement. About to mention how my family used to visit my Grandfather, Teegan pulled me back, to sit beside him on the bed. I got his message. Let them deal with this without intteruptions from me.

"You wanted to see me, so you came here?" Caleb asked, his voice inscrutable.

"Selfish of me, I know. But I'm not as perfect as you Caleb, and besides, I also have to pass on a message from Mom," she brushed past her stunned brother and grabbed a sandwich from the pile.

Teegan and I quietly ate our sandwiches as Caleb recovered. His back was facing us and his voice was rough when he spoke, "You heard from Mom?"

She smiled gently at her brother and said, "Yeah. She came on Visiting Day," she paused as Caleb flinched. She continued, "She couldn't have come here, you know. You've probably seen the fliers. Things aren't going well for Abnegation," the blush of anger and shame that spread across her cheeks told me she felt as responsible for fliers as Caleb did.

"She said she wanted to see you, but that Abnegation weren't even allowed inside on Visiting Day," as she continued to describe her conversation with her mother, I focused on that phrase. I hadn't noticed anything on Visiting Day, but now that Tris mentioned it, I couldn't remember seeing any gray clothes that day.

If Erudite had already made such a politically bold move, they must be close to their endgame. It was time for all or nothing. Throwing caution to the winds, I stood up and interrupted Tris' description of some boy called Four, "Do you know about the Founding Families?"

Caleb, Teegan, and Tris all turned to gape at me. The boys clearly thought I'd gone insane, but there was no time to explain. "Have you heard of them?" I asked.

Frowning, she glanced from Caleb to me before nodding. "Yeah, we're the-"

"She knows. I told her," Caleb interrupted his sister.

"See, we need to know who the Dauntless Founding Family is. Particularly, we need their object. Caleb's given me your families, Teegan's given me his, and I have mine. All we need are Dauntless and Erudite," I explained quickly.

She shot Caleb a questioning look before answering cautiously, not quite trusting us, "What are you planning to do with that information?"

"Show her," Caleb ordered. I raised my eyebrow at his tone but figured it would be the most expedient way of convincing Tris to help us.

I walked to my pillow and undid the complicated series of webs and knots I'd replaced the stiches with. Tris gave me a weird look that only intensified when I pulled out the book.

"What's with that look?" I teased her.

She shifted uncomfortably, "I know you guys are Erudite and all, but keeping books _inside_ your pillowcases is a bit much, don't you think? Slower access to knowledge or something like that,"

I laughed. "This is the legacy of the Founding Families, and the object held by Amity's Founding Family. To make a long story short, this generation lots of, if not all, of the Founding Families have had to transfer their objects to another faction to keep it in the bloodline. How they managed not to have to before now, I have no idea, but it is what it is,"

"If Amity's object is a book, what is Erudite's?" She asked. I was surprised. Aside from a sense of humor, it implied a sense of awareness and general faction knowledge on her part. I guessed she had an aptitude for Erudite.

I grinned, "We think it's that pendant Jeanine Matthew's is always wearing,"

She looked slightly skeptical. "Why?"

"Except for Amity's, all the objects we've found so far have been jewelry, and here's why," I held the book out to her, pointing to the lock.

She took it and examined the lock. As she looked, I took out the earring I wore and said, "Candor's object is a diamond earring," I dropped it into place.

I gestured to Caleb, and he took the ring off his finger and handed it to Tris. She ran her fingers over the gold-tinted gray ring, feeling the rough outside and the smooth inside. "This stands for the inner peace that comes from being selfless, and the outside stands for the differences between humans we unite through charity and the hardships we all overcome, doesn't it? The circle represents the circle of giving and receiving. It's gray so as to be as unnoticeable as a piece of jewelry can, of course," she spoke, enraptured by her birthright.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Probably better, actually. That ring is your and Caleb's object, from Abnegation. There's a small triangle, and a square missing. I'm guessing they're both pendants of some kind. Since each object has meaning pertaining to its faction, I'm guessing the square is Erudite's, probably for something like equality of knowledge or some such thing. Maybe you can guess about the Dauntless one? Are there three main principles or something?"

Tris gave me a long, calculating look before answering, "I'll explain the Dauntless to you in a minute, but are you saying Caleb and I are a part of Abnegation's Founding Family?"

Caleb nodded and answered before I could, "Yeah, pretty much. Mom gave it to me right before the ceremony. I think she knew I'd switch factions," he looked as confused as I felt. Hadn't Tris said she knew?

Tris nodded. "Abnegation's Founding Family, huh? Yeah, Mom knew a lot more than any of us guessed, and not just about you. Did you know she transferred to Abnegation from Dauntless?"

Caleb frowned, "What? _Mom_ was in Dauntless before her initiation? Less than 2% of all Dauntless have ever switched to Abnegation!"

Teegan muttered under his breath, "And 74% if all statistics are made up on the spot,"

I tried not to laugh as Tris continued, oblivious, "I know, I was really surprised when I found out, but that wasn't the half of it! I realized how comfortable she was with the Dauntless compound, so I asked her about it, and she pulled me into a deserted side tunnel I didn't even know existed! There, she told me that she, and therefore us, are a part of Dauntless' Founding Family. She was an only child, so her father gave it to her on her fifteenth birthday, and didn't take it back after she switched factions,"

"So by 'I know' you meant about Dauntless?," at her nod he shook his head in disbelief, "Wait. You're sure we're the sole heirs to the legacy of both the Abnegation _and_ Dauntless Founding Families?" Caleb sounded incredulous. This was perfect for our plans. The bed squeaked as I bounced up and down in excitement.

"Apparently," Tris nodded and unclasped a bracelet from her wrist. Taking it, Caleb ran his hands over the small, round beads, and the triangular bead in the center. He turned the bracelet around and pressed the bead into the triangular hole in the lock. It clicked into place, the other beads shifting easily out of the way.

"Looks like it's about time to see Jeanine," I commented, figuring any other family revelations could wait, given the enormity of this discovery.

"Does Jeanine know about you three?" Tris asked.

Teegan replied, "Well, we've never told her, but I saw her staring at the earring during the Choosing Ceremony, so I wouldn't be too surprised if she's guessed some of the truth, at least,"

Caleb frowned, "But even if she only knows Ava belongs to a Founding Family, and assumes its Candor, that'll still make her suspicious of Ava. So maybe you shouldn't be the one to try to steal the pendant," he mused.

"Steal?" Tris exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose.

"At the risk of compromising someone she doesn't suspect?" I objected, ignoring Tris's disapproving glare.

Caleb gritted his teeth, but I could see he saw the sense in keeping our original plan. He considered all the options for another few seconds before divulging the information I needed. Stiffly, he told me when she would have the necklace off, based on the patterns he'd observed, and where exactly it would be.

"Why steal it? Why not just ask for it, or at least use it to open the lock before putting it back?" Tris said.

I replied with the information I'd recently discovered, and only told the guys last night. "I investigated the type of lock, and it uses a complex series of tumblers and gears that require all four keys to be present at the same time, and because the gears turn powerful magnets, so if all four keys aren't in the proper spot, the magnets will turn and snap the lock shut, so I can't just keep it open. It has to be stolen,"

"Well, okay. How is she going to get into the secret lab, though?" Tris asked.

"I'll say I'm looking for Caleb," I responded immediately.

Ready to continue, I felt a tinge of annoyance when Tris shook her head. "That won't work,"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. Childish though it may be, I didn't like my plan being so bluntly rejected. Teegan gently elbowed my side to remind me to be mature.

"If she already suspects you, and then you come to a secret lab you shouldn't know about, searching for Caleb, she'll suspect him. She might even throw him off the lab team. Maybe even throw him out of Erudite, if she gets enough evidence against him," we all shuddered at that, "And, if she finds her precious pendant goes missing at the same time…"

She didn't need to elaborate. We were all imagining the fate in store for the unfortunate person who incurred her ultimate wrath. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anyway around doing just that.

Tris grinned, "In Dauntless, sometimes we use a strategy that involves angering the target to the point where he or she loses their control and their fighting becomes sloppy with their corresponding loss of discipline. However, this comes with the disadvantage of provoking a greater level of strength in the target, which can make them far more dangerous,"

"I understand the strategy, but what's your point?" I asked, curious.

"The point is not to be sneaky, but to be obvious. You know, a 'the best hiding place is in plain sight' kind of thing." She continued.

"When you're hiding something, sure. But for _stealing_ something?" I countered. If Tris could find a way for us to get the pendant without blowing anyone's cover, it would be perfect, but I didn't get where she was going with this.

"I mean you need a distraction," Tris said, grinning. Hmm, risky, but that could be the solution we'd been searching for.

"And I suppose you have an idea?" Caleb asked.

"You bet!" Tris smiled at our group, tugged a page and a pen off the desk and began to outline her plan.


End file.
